Fire and Shadow
by Rowanoak23
Summary: AU. Rusty has been adopted not by ThunderClan...but ShadowClan! COMPLETE! Chapter Forty up! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

&&&

Fire and Shadow: Chapter One

&&&

Rusty was overwhelmed by all the new sensations of the forest: the sights, the scents, the sounds! Everything was like a revelation to the young kitten. He was so enthralled he hardly noticed that he had ventured so far into the forest that his housefolk's nest was no longer in sight.

A sudden noise in the bushes ahead of him caused him to crouch down. His nostrils widened as he sought to take in the scent of whatever was there. His fur raised in an attempt to make himself seem larger to whatever was out there and his claws unsheathed themselves. Rusty slowly crawled forward, sniffing at the bush. He let out a startled yowl as a pair of sparrows burst out of the bushes and in a startled flurry flew up into the branches.

Rusty purred at himself, shaking his head in amusement in getting worked up over a few measly birds...it was at that moment that something barreled out of the bushes next to him, caught him in the side, and sent him tumbling. Rusty yowled as he felt claws and teeth bite into him. From beneath his attacker, Rusty hissed and spat; kicking his legs. A lucky blow managed to catch his assailant on the side of the head and Rusty soon extricated himself from the bottom. Rusty clawed and bit at his opponent until Rusty forced him back.

His attacker was a small black tom kitten, about the same age and size as Rusty himself but with one major difference—no collar. Rusty hissed, splaying his claws as he prepared for another attack. But his attacker merely paused to lick his paw. "Hi." He meowed friendly, as if the past fight was of no consequence. "You fight really well for a kittypet! I'm Ravenpaw."

Rusty paused, wondering if this was a trap or distraction...then quickly discarded the idea. "I'm Rusty." He licked his own chest fur, trying to clean his dirtied fur and lessen the sting of some of the scratches. "What are you doing out here? Are you one of the forest cats?" Ravenpaw nodded.

"Yes, I'm—"

"_Ravenpaw_!" An angry yowl burst from behind them. Rusty whirled around, his ears flattening as a large, amber eyed tom with the biggest claws he'd ever seen strode from the bushes. "Is _this_ your idea of defending our borders?" He growled. "You're never going to become a warrior if you cannot even drive off a _kittypet_?" He hissed the word as if it were something hateful. "RiverClan already attacked us on one border and stole Sunningrocks. Would you have every cat in the forest bearing down on our other border?" He demanded. as Ravenpaw flattened his ears and looked down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw meowed pitifully. Tigerclaw ignored him and glared fiercely at Rusty.

"This is _ThunderClan_ territory, kittypet."

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't know..."Rusty said, his voice wavering as he took a half step back.

Tigerclaw growled as he bore down on him, claws unsheathed. "Then I'm going to make sure you never forget it again..."

Ravenpaw spoke up from behind. "B-but if he's just a kittypet, then why—" Tigerclaw glared back at Ravenpaw.

"Because we cannot tolerate any weakness in our defenses!" He yowled back at his apprentice. "If you ever wish to be a warrior then learn to follow orders and show no mercy to ANY enemy!" Rusty didn't wait around to hear Tigerclaw demean his apprentice. He turned around and bolted through the brushes. Though he didn't know where he was going, he knew he couldn't stay there. Rusty didn't dare look back, but the angry yowl from Tigerclaw and the snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves was evidence enough that he was following him.

The forest start to clear out, Rusty could see it thinning. Then he was out...and before him stretched a long, black harsh smelling path that assailed Rusty's senses. He paused for a second too long and barely had time to register his surprise as Tigerclaw bound out of the underbrush and sent Rusty reeling with a smack of his large paw.

Landing hard on his side, Rusty winced as he climbed back to his paws. "...I don't want a fight..."

"Good." Tigerclaw purred. "Because this isn't going to be one." He raised a mammoth paw, claws out. Suddenly, a slight scent distracted the large tabby. He hesitated, turning his head to the other side of the black path for a mere second. But that was enough. Rusty, full of desperation and fear lashed out and scored a glancing blow right above Tigerclaw's eye. Rusty rolled away and sprung to his paws again as Tigerclaw yowled in pain and anger. After putting some distance between them, Rusty turned around hissing and spitting at Tigerclaw, claws splayed.

Suddenly an amused mrow broke out. Tigerclaw and Rusty both turned to its source. Rusty saw them before he scented them. A party of cat stood watching from the other side of the path. "It seems the mighty ThunderClan can't even intimidate a kittypet anymore!" Said a brown tom with a short tail. A battle scarred brown tom stood next to him and called out, "Look out Tigerclaw, that kittypet looks fierce! Better visit your medicine cat for those scratches!"

Visibly stung, Tigerclaw growled and leaped at Rusty. The poor house kitten suffered a slash along his chest. With no other place to go, Rusty jumped onto the black path, edging towards the other cats. Tigerclaw growled and approached the path.

"Ah ah ah." Meowed the leader of the party on the other side, a large white tom with jet black paws. "This is ShadowClan territory. You cannot step foot on our side of the Thunder Path." Tigerclaw stared daggers at him.

"I know perfectly well where I am Blackfoot." He growled. "That kittypet strayed into ThunderClan territory. I was teaching him a lesson about boundaries." Tigerclaw looked at Blackfoot in the eye and went on. "Something for all cats to bear in mind."

An amused purr broke from Blackfoot as he responded. "So instead of regaining the Sunningrocks from RiverClan you find your time better spent attacking a lost kittypet half your size. Truly, tales of your courage do not disappoint."

The mocking meows of laughter made Tigerclaw dig his claws into the Thunderpath, trembling in barely repressed rage. "He is a kittypet. He's now _your_ problem. Drive him off and be done with it!" Stumpytail and Clawface, the two cats who had spoken up earlier, edged forward trapping Rusty on the Thunderpath—midway between ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. Blackfoot raised his voice. "Hold." Stumpytail and Clawface paused and took a half-step back. "ShadowClan does not take orders from ThunderClan. _We_ will decide what to do with the kittypet."

Rusty, tired and weak, decided that his best bet lay with the cats who didn't want to tear him to shreds. He weaved his way over to ShadowClan side. Blackfoot nodded to the apprentices of the two warriors with him. "Brownpaw, Wetpaw. Escort the kittypet back to our camp. Have him see Yellowfang for his injuries."

Two smaller cats, both roughly Rusty's size, made their way over to him tentatively. Not out of fear but more out of confusion. "Um, follow us," Wetpaw said as he made his way over to one side of Rusty, with Brownpaw on the other. They guided him forward, laying their tails over the orange-furred cat's back.

Tigerclaw glowered. "This isn't over." Without waiting for a reply, he turned back and disappeared into the forest.

As soon as he left, Clawface turned to Blackfoot. "Why _did_ you help that kittypet?"

Blackfoot's ready answer was, "Because it annoyed him. Because it will not do to have any cat think they can give ShadowClan orders; especially ThunderClan." He lashed his tail. "Besides...Brokenstar instructed that I keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." He looked back at the small orange kitten being guided back to the ShadowClan camp. "And something tells me that kittypet definitely qualifies."

&&&

To Be Continued...

Warriors ｩ Erin Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Two**

&&&

Rusty felt his head swimming as the two cats flanking him "escorted" him. He barely had any sense of where he was going. The excitement, the terror, the exhaustion...so many strong sensations for a house cat it was a wonder he knew which way was up.

His eyelids started drooping until Rusty felt a cat bump into him. "Stay awake kittypet, I'm not dragging you back to our camp by the scruff like a queen," snapped the cat on his left.

"Ease up Brownpaw," said the other. "It's not much further." Brownpaw dropped off into incoherent mumbles. Wetpaw, the other cat helping Rusty, looked up. "There's the patrol." He raised his voice and meowed, "Boulder!" he called out his mentor's name.

A silver-gray skinny tom with bright eyes and a ragged ear looked up. His apprentice had been detached from him to go on patrol while Boulder went hunting. He blinked at the sight of his apprentice helping up an unfamiliar orange kitten with no clan scent, but ripe with a scent he knew all too well. _Twolegs!_

"Wetpaw...what is that kittypet doing here?" He demanded. The two apprentices started talking over one another, each eager to be the one who delivered the important news.

"Blackfoot told us to bring him—" "He ran across the border—" "—told ThunderClan cat to go—" "—Stood up to Tigerclaw!"

Boulder flattened his ears. "_Apprentices!_" He thought. Raising his voice he yowled over the two of them "Enough! I think I get the idea." He twitched his tail and made his way over to Rusty. The ShadowClan warrior stood over the young cat, watching him. Rusty looked up at him. Small and tired, but somehow...not afraid. He met Boulder's gaze. Boulder twitched an ear. "Alright, take him to Yellowfang. Then report back to me Wetpaw."

Wetpaw nodded eagerly. "Right Boulder! C'mon..." He nudged Rusty ahead toward the medicine cat's den. "Yellowfang will take good care of you—"

As they drew near the medicine cat den, they heard an exasperated female yowl. "Runningnose I told you I needed poppy seeds, not nettle seeds! Mouse brain! Do you keep your mind in your tail, so that you squash it whenever you sit down? It's the only explanation I can think of..."

"—Or not." Brownpaw smirked. "With ol' Yellowfang, some cats would prefer to be sick than see her. Disease isn't as painful."

"I **heard** that!" Yellowfang yowled from inside the den. Brownpaw's ears flattened and he winced as Wetpaw purred in amusement.

"Tough luck." He said, half sincerely. Then he proceeded to prod Rusty forward. "Go on in. She wont claw you...much."

Too tired and exhausted and in pain to really care, Rusty dragged himself into the medicine cat den. He scented two cats inside before he saw them. An old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flat face and a small gray-and-white tom with a wet nose regarded him. Yellowfang opened her mouth to take in his scent; almost gagging upon doing so. "A kittypet?! What are you doing here?"

"Blackfoot sent him." Wetpaw answered respectfully, not wanting to get on Yellowfang's bad side.

Yellowfang's eyes widened. "_Blackfoot? _That's...hard to believe." She said in lieu of something stronger.

Brownpaw chimed in. "He did it to annoy ThunderClan."

Yellowfang blinked. "...Alright, that's not so hard to believe." She purred, walking over to butt Rusty's side with her head. "Let's take a look....hmmm. Runningnose, we're going to need cobwebs for those cuts."

"And poppy seeds so he can rest?" Sniffed her apprentice. Yellowfang nodded. Rusty tensed as Yellowfang approached him, her paw full of cobwebs.

"For StarClan's sake, what is it about being healed that makes all toms into mice?" Yellowpaw mumbled as she dabbed a wad of cobwebs in his chest. "Hold still."

Rusty winced. "I'm fine. Thank you..."

"The kittypet speaks!" Yellowfang's whiskers twitched. Then they twitched again and her face took on a distinctly unhappy look as she scented someone standing in the entrance of her den.

"Yellowfang!" It was Jaggedtooth. "Brokenstar wants to see you in his den, immediately." Yellowfang snorted. "I'm with a patient..."

Jaggedtooth took a step forward. "You are with a _kittypet_." He hissed. "Your leader summoned you. If you call yourself a ShadowClan cat you will come with me. Now." Yellowfang hissed back. Jaggedtooth unsheathed his claws....

"I can take it from here Yellowfang." Runningnose said quickly, offering Rusty a poppy seed. "Eat this. It'll help you sleep." Rusty ate it without thinking, too confused by everything going on. What was this place? Who were these cats? And...and...his eyelids fluttered as the poppy seed took effect.

&&&

Yellowfang walked into Brokenstar's den, ignoring Jaggedtooth as he stopped outside the entrance and turned away. "You wanted to see me." She said flatly, not a question. A long-haired, dark brown tabby tom grumbled as she approached.

"I did, old one." Brokenstar said not bothering to hide his contempt. "Blackfoot gave me his report from the Thunderpath. Could this...this kittypet be the one StarClan spoke of? The fire that will save the clan?" Yellowfang's tail curled and she forced herself to nod, once.

"It...seems likely."

Brokenstar got up and paced around his den angrily. "A kittypet to save ShadowClan? And save it from what?!"

"That I could not say." Yellowfang meowed, all emotion kept out of her voice. "StarClan hasn't revealed that to me." Brokenstar snorted.

"Do you really think that he could last a day as a warrior?" He asked incredulously.

Yellowfang's blinked her eyes slowly. "There is only one way to find out."

Brokenstar said nothing for a long time. Finally he mewed evenly. "Send Blackfoot in."

&&&

"You can't be serious." The words had burst from Blackfoot before he could restrain himself. He immediately regretted it when Brokenstar glowered at him, growling.

"I am _always_ serious. You should know that by now."

Blackfoot backpeddled, grateful no one else was present for this. "Brokenstar, I know I brought that kittypet here by your order—and I admit that angering ThunderClan is in itself no small pleasure—but how could we permit a kittypet to join our clan? He knows nothing of our ways! Kittypet blood is inferior to warrior blood!"

Brokenstar's tail languidly waved. "I have my reasons, which as your leader, I do not have to tell you of." Brokenstar had told no one else of the prophecy Yellowfang had told him of the night before and ordered her to keep silent as well. "If I tell you to do something, you will do it and that will be all. Understood?"

"Yes Brokenstar." Blackfoot's eyes flickered down. "I meant no disrespect."

"In any event," Brokenstar went on, essentially ignoring Blackfoot. "I would remind you that the same could—and was—said of Boulder when I welcomed him into the clan. Even Raggedstar balked until I won him over." Neither one of them commented that Raggedstar's pride in his son and then-deputy was such that he could never deny Brokenstar (then merely Brokentail) anything. Brokenstar went on. "And now he is one of our clan's finest warriors."

Blackfoot though about disputing that but thought better of it. Instead he merely said, "Boulder was never a kittypet though. He had to live, hunt, and fight all on his own to survive as a loner. That accounts for much of his strength and skills which, as you say, are a benefit to us. But that little furball probable never hunted so much as a mouse!"

Brokenstar gazed levelly at Blackfoot. "He will, of course be tested. Should he pass, I will make him an apprentice so that he may learn the skills he needs." When Blackfoot looked like he was about to object Brokenstar added. "Continue to complain and I will be sure that _you_ are chosen as his mentor." Blackfoot closed his mouth. "Tomorrow once he has rested somewhat, I will test him. If he passes he will be apprenticed. If not...." Brokenstar gave a languid flick of his tail. "Go."

Blackfoot nodded and departed. A pair of eyes watched him go, dark with suspicion as he watched the leader's den. "He will ruin us." The cat meowed to himself. He didn't know what was happening with the strange things Brokenstar had done since becoming leader...especially this latest episode with bringing that kittypet back to their camp. "StarClan save us, he will ruin us all."

&&&

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Three**

&&&

The sun was starting to go down when Rusty stirred. Half the day had gone past since he was brought in. Yawning, he pried one eye open. He faintly heard the medicine cat—Yellowfang, he recalled—tell Runningnose to "get Brokenstar." His ears perked up as he heard Runningnose leave.

Rusty lifted his head and looked around. "W-where..." Yellowfang walked over, something clenched in her mouth. She dropped it beside his head. Rusty looked to see that it was a wet ball of moss

"Here. Drink." Yellowfang said curtly. "You're about to have company—be respectful and you may walk out of here with your ears. Maybe." Rusty's eyes widened at that, causing Yellowfang's whiskers to droop. "Look," she said a touch more softly. "Everything will be fine. Just...don't say anything mousebrained."

"Yellowfang." A strong voiced rumbled from behind them. Brokenstar strode in, nodding curtly to Yellowfang. "You can go." His voice left no room for question or doubt. With one last look at Rusty, the medicine cat walked out of her den, leaving the two of them alone.

Rusty looked up at Brokenstar. He was truly a sight to behold...like something that stepped out of one of Smudge's stories about the ferocious forest cats...only it wasn't just some story to Rusty anymore. "Who are you?" The young cat meowed.

Smoothly, Brokenstar replied "I am Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan. You are in my camp." He nodded, keeping his face neutral. "You are a kittypet. What is your name?"

Rusty's eyes widened, his tail standing up. He didn't know much but he knew that if the leader of these cats was talking to him, it was serious. "My name is Rusty...what's a kittypet?"

This time Brokenstar only narrowly avoided expressing the annoyance he felt. "A cat who lives with twolegs." He couldn't resist a snort of derision. "Your collar is a giveaway."

"...Oh." Rusty meowed, his ears flattening. "You're one of the forest cats, aren't you?"

"Yes...there are four clans living in the forest: ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. This is ShadowClan. The cat who attacked you was from ThunderClan." Brokenstar paused for effect. "You're lucky my patrol found you when it did."

Rusty didn't doubt it. "Thank you." He meowed. "And I'm sorry that I trespassed—I tried telling that other cat that, but—"

Brokenstar waved his tail for silence, "ThunderClan is in the habit of giving orders and not in the habit of listening. You did well to escape from ThunderClan...and to have struck a blow on Tigerclaw, one of the most dangerous warriors in all the clans." He nodded to the tuft of Tigerclaw's fur caught between Rusty's claws. Brokenstar paused, scarcely believing what he was saying. "You are not a normal kittypet young Rusty. A normal kittypet would never have dared leave the safety of their twolegs and explore the forest." He lowered his voice. "You...were interested in the forest, weren't you?"

Rusty nodded quickly. "Y-yes. I—I just wanted to see what it was like. I kept having these dreams and something just...called to me! So I went out to hunt and then—" Brokenstar nodded.

"I see....well, I offer you the chance to have what you desire. I'm will allow you to join ShadowClan."

Eyes wide, Rusty found himself gaping. "B-but, I need time to think....my twolegs will be worried! And—"

"You cannot go back." Brokenstar interrupted. "The only way would be to go back through ThunderClan territory. You were lucky once. I would not count on being so lucky again." He smiled, as if trying not to give the impression that his 'offer' was anything but. "We will hold a ceremony tonight where we will formally make you part of the clan. I will see you then."

Brokenstar strode out of the den, leaving a very confused and stunned Rusty behind, trying to decide if his dream was being fulfilled...or if he was a prisoner.

&&&

Night fell. Rusty was still wrestling with what to do when two cats "escorted" him out of the medicine cat's den. They had barely gone two tail lengths from the entrance when they stopped and turned around. As his vision adjusted, Rusty looked up. Standing atop of a smooth boulder that made up half of the medicine cat den was Brokenstar. A second boulder, propped up against the first, created a sheltered half-cave that was the medicine den.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Smooth Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Brokenstar yowled.

Rusty's fur stood on end as cat scents assailed him from all sides. More cats than he imagined lived in the forest converged on the site and soon Rusty found himself in the center of a ring of cats. He felt their collective gaze on him and it was decidedly not friendly. He spied Wetpaw nodding friendly, and there was Brownpaw looking uncomfortable for some reason. The others were murmuring and muttering to themselves, looking none too happy with the situation.

"Today we welcome a new cat into our clan. With our enemies all around us and our territory the most prey-poor, we in ShadowClan must always be strong. This cat, though only a kitten, has shown great promise. It is my intention to have him trained alongside our other apprentices."

An outraged yowl burst forth from the assembled cats, with one voice rising above the rest. "Impossible! He stinks of twolegs! He wears their collar! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" Rusty looked back and forth, searching for the voice. A gray tom raised his head higher to be seen, he glowered at Rusty and Brokenstar with near equal venom.

Rusty felt his heart beat faster. Beside him Blackfoot whispered in his ear. "ShadowClan cats do not show fear. Control yourself."

"Silence!" Brokenstar growled angrily. "I am the Clan leader Ashfur. My decision is final."

Ashfur stood up, lashing his tail angrily. "A WindClan kit could knock that kittypet over. He's no warrior and he never will be!" Their were yowls of agreement from the assembled cats, but not many. Few would speak out openly against something Brokenstar had done...even if more privately agreed with him.

Again, Blackfoot meowed in Rusty's ear. "He's challenging you. Are you going to back done?" Rusty paused, trying to drown out all the other noises and distractions as Ashfur crept around the circle, haranguing and arguing.

Suddenly Ashfur stopped right by Rusty's side and hissed in his ear. "Crawl back to your twolegs...only _real_ cats belong in ShadowClan."

Seething, his hackles raised, Rusty threw himself on Ashfur, biting and scratching with rage and desperation. Caught blindsided, Ashfur was totally unprepared for the attack and could not bring the fury Rusty brought with him to he fight.

The two battling cats thrashed around on the ground. Rusty scratched Ashfur's flanks, scoring red streaks. The older cat yowled and bit his teeth into Rusty's collar. As they thrashed and writhed, Rusty felt himself starting to choke as the collar constricted. His vision started to fade in and out until...the collar snapped. Rusty tumbled over backwards as his collar broke; Ashfur fell away too, the collar still in his mouth.

Seeing the two opponents separated, Brokenstar leaped down from boulder between them. "Enough!" He yowled. "StarClan has made its decision clear with the breaking of the collar! His kittypet life is behind him, he is now free to become a warrior!"

The ShadowClan leader looked around as if challenging anyone to dispute it. Ashfur lay on the ground, panting. The rest of the Clan was silent. Brokenstar glowered at Ashfur and the pawful of cats who walked over to help him up. They were all elders, whose support for Brokenstar's leadership had been rather lackluster, instead harkening back to Raggedstar's rule: Ashfur, Dawncloud, Cinderfur, and Nightpelt.

The last one was particularly troublesome. Nightpelt was the senior warrior under Raggedstar and never cared much for Brokenstar. Yellowfang too, was troublesome, being Raggedstar's devoted medicine cat. Brokenstar trusted neither of them. "I want you out of the main camp." He meowed to the four old guard cats. There was a sharp intake of breath at that declaration. "You are not banished from our Clan or our territory....but you are not to remain in the camp, until I deem it fit." His eyes narrowed. "Now go."

Cinderfur and Dawncloud helped Ashfur up and guided him out of the circle. Nightpelt bristled, eyes narrowing. "You go against StarClan at your own peril Brokenstar." He meowed, shooting a baleful glance at Rusty as he went. It was he who had been outside Brokenstar's den earlier when Blackfoot went in. He knew what Brokenstar was doing: surrounding himself with cats who were loyal only to him and not to the clan.

This kittypet was only the latest. Before him there was the loner Boulder and then before him he had recruited within the clan Blackfoot, Clawface, and Jaggedtooth. He was building his own private elite within the ranks of ShadowClan. Nightpelt knew what was happening...but that came of no comfort to him since he'd been utterly powerless to stop it. And now he was banished from his own home. Shaking his head sadly, Nightpelt started to walk out of the camp with only one last backward glance. He briefly caught Yellowfang's eye. She was bristling in anger. He shook his head at her. While Brokenstar might not be able to banish a medicine cat—yet—there wasn't anything she could do to help them now. With a sad twitch of his whiskers, Nightpelt walked out of the camp.

Brokenstar waited for them to depart before he continued, turning back to Rusty. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw." Brokenstar smirked inwardly at the name. There was no question that this was the cat of the prophecy...what the prophecy meant with another matter. Still, best to keep a close eye on him until he was sure. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Rusty panted heavily, the thrill of the fight taking him by surprise...he was drawn to the warriors life. "_Do I want to stay though?_" He asked himself, wishing that he'd been given a choice...but he knew Brokenstar hadn't offered him one. Still, he mused, best to keep his options open. After all, he could always escape once they let their guard down...he hoped.

Brokenstar looked around the assembled cats. "...Boulder, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Boulder looked up in shock.

"But Brokenstar, I—" Brokenstar narrowed his eyes.

"Yes of course....Wetpaw, you will now be mentored by Jaggedtooth." His whiskers twitched, ignoring Wetpaw's look of disappointment and Boulder's shock. A few cats' hackles were raised over the unusual step of switching an apprentice's mentor, but after Ashfur's defeat and the banishing of the elders there was no possibility of challenging Brokenstar on that. Indeed, of everything he'd done tonight, changing mentors was the least shocking. "This meeting is over. Apprentices, show Firepaw the apprentice den."

Brokenstar headed for his own den, leading the meeting to break up. Rusty looked around as the assembled cats went their separate ways, a few of them nodding in his direction or calling out a few greetings. "Welcome Firepaw!" "Well fought!" "Firepaw!" "Firepaw?"

That last one was Wetpaw, who was looking at Firepaw with a mixture of excitement and unhappiness. "The den for apprentices is this way...c'mon." Firepaw nodded.

"Thanks..." He started off in the direction Wetpaw indicated, then turned when he realized Wetpaw wasn't coming with him. Wetpaw was looking over at Boulder who was making his way to the warrior's den. Their gaze met briefly. Boulder looked down and shook his head sadly. Wetpaw's ears flattened and his tail drooped down, then he turned back to show Firepaw the way. Firepaw looked back at Boulder just as the warrior turned to look back at him. His mentor's expression—Firepaw's mind still reeled that he was now a warrior apprentice with a mentor in a clan of warriors!—was not a happy one. Firepaw looked away, following Wetpaw to the apprentice's den, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

&&&


	4. Chapter 4

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Four**

&&&

Rusty—no _Firepaw—_his mind still reeling at the transition, numbly followed Wetpaw into the apprentices' den. He smelled new scents as he entered and saw that they were not alone. New suspicious, calculating eyes seemed to cut into his flesh as he felt oh so very alone. Wetpaw nudged him with his head. "So, Firepaw, welcome to the den. These are the rest of the apprentices..." he waved his tail over to them as he introduced them one by one. "You already know me and Brownpaw—" the brown apprentice gave an awkward nod and quickly looked away. "—and this is Rowanpaw."

Firepaw nodded politely. Rowanpaw looked at him only long enough to sneer and looked away. "Now we have to share the den with a _kittypet_." He hissed. "He'll stink up the den with his twoleg stink!"

Back bristling, Firepaw hissed back. Wetpaw lay a tail across his back. "Don't. Rowanpaw's always like that." He assured him. "Besides," he lowered his voice. "fights between cats in the clan is frowned upon." Firepaw set his fur back down flat and licked his paw. Wetpaw nodded, gratefully. "And this is Whitepaw and Littlepaw." He nodded to two small cats. Firepaw blinked. These two balls of fluff looked too young to be apprentice warriors!

Littlepaw, a very small tabby-tom, looked up at Firepaw with big eyes. "H-hello." He meowed shyly. Whitepaw nodded and echoed him. Wetpaw looked outside.

"We should get some sleep." He meowed. "You have a long day ahead of you, Firepaw." Wetpaw sat down on the floor. "Tomorrow you start your training as an apprentice."

Rowanpaw gave a condescending smirk. "He won't last a moon." He purred nastily. "But at least we'll have someone else to check the elders for ticks and bring in new moss bedding."

Firepaw's whiskers twisted as he curled up to go to sleep. Things were just getting better and better...

&&&

It took Firepaw half the night before he could finally get to sleep...and it felt that he had no sooner done that then he felt someone nudging him to get up. "Firepaw? Firepaw!" The orange tabby winced. Wetpaw. "Firepaw, I'm serious you have to get up! It's time for the apprentices to wake up!"

With a faint moan, Firepaw hauled himself up to his feet. He stretched and yawned, blinking sleepily. "I'm awake, I'm awake...." Wetpaw turned and beckoned Firepaw to follow him with his tail.

Firepaw looked over at where Wetpaw was headed. A skinny gray tom stood in the middle of the camp, waiting for them. Wetpaw nodded respectfully. "I brought him Boulder." His gaze flickered. "I-I guess I should go to Jaggedtooth..." he trailed off.

Boulder frowned, his tail swishing. "Your apprenticeship is almost over. You should be getting evaluated soon." He said, his voice sounding none too happy despite his words. His gaze softened and he licked Wetpaw's ear. "I may not be your mentor anymore, but I know you'll do me and the Clan proud when you're made a warrior." He looked up and his face took on an annoyed expression. "I don't know if I can say the same about _this _one..." He looked at Firepaw. "Go on Wetpaw. Jaggedtooth and Rowanpaw will be waiting."

"Alright." Wetpaw nodded at his former mentor. Then he turned back and looked to Firepaw. "It'll be okay...Boulder's a great mentor! Good luck!" He waved his tail and bounded off. Firepaw padded up to Boulder and inclined his head respectfully.

"So..." Boulder meowed, then let the silence stretch on just shy of becoming awkward. "Do you know why Brokenstar assigned me to be your mentor?"

Firepaw hadn't the slightest so he gave what he thought was the safe answer. "...to train me to be a ShadowClan warrior?"

"Only in part." Boulder meowed, circling around an increasingly nervous Firepaw. "As surprising as it sounds, you and I have something in common: Like you, I was not born of the clans."

"Is that why your name is so different from other clan cats?" Firepaw couldn't help blurting out. Boulder stopped, whirling around to look at the young apprentice in the eye. His large blue eyes seemed to bore into Firepaw's green eyes like a hawk boring down on a rabbit.

Finally he nodded slightly. "A thinker are you? But yes." He meowed. "That's why. Only I wasn't a pampered kittypet like you. I was a loner." Seeing Firepaw's non-comprehension he explained. "A cat who lives on his own, without any twolegs. So I didn't live on cream and twoleg food that looks like rabbit pellets." He flicked his tail. "Brokenstar feels that since I know what it is like to come to the clans with no understanding of how a Clan works that I'll be ideally suited to teaching an apprentice who likewise knows nothing of our ways." Boulder sat down in front of Firepaw as he continued. "I am the first cat not born of the clans to be welcomed to the forest since the formation of the clans. Brokenstar honored me greatly by allowing me join ShadowClan...an honor that seems somewhat diminished now that he let you in." Boulder snorted. Firepaw winced. "What Brokenstar sees in you, I don't know. I don't really care either." The gray cat went on. "But I'm a loyal warrior and I do what my leader tells me to do. So even if that means giving up my apprentice just before he's to be evaluated, and having another warrior take on _two_ apprentices just so I can give you my undivided attention, that's what I'll do." Boulder paused and then muttered. "That doesn't mean I have to _like _it."

"I—I'm sorry."Firepaw flattened his ears. "I didn't want to cause anyone any trouble..."

"Sorry catches no prey." Boulder meowed, getting up and stretching his back legs. "Speaking of, it's time I told you about your duties as an apprentice. Come. I'll show you around camp."

Firepaw hesitated, then got up to follow Boulder. The gray warrior spoke without even bothering to look at his apprentice. He pointed out the den where the warriors slept, the elders' den, the leader's den, the nursery...the medicine cat den and apprentice den Firepaw was already familiar with. "As an apprentice it is your duty to clean out and replace the moss and bedding in the dens as well as to help the elders check for ticks, as well as any other duty needed to be done. Your main duty, however is to defend our borders, marking our territory; and hunt for your clanmates." He paused to look at Firepaw. "This is your first and most important lesson: the Clan comes first. When you hunt for the clan, you do not eat until the rest of the clan has been fed first. First the elders and nursing queens...then the warriors and apprentices. You do not take so much as a mouthful until the others are fed. Understood?"

Nodding quickly Firepaw meowed. "I understand." Boulder turned his head back and started to walk on ahead. "Um, Boulder?"

"What?"

Firepaw took a deep breath. "...Why did you leave your old life behind? Join ShadowClan, I mean." Boulder stopped short. He slowly turned around and looked at the young apprentice.

"...You want to know about my old life?" Boulder asked quietly. Firepaw nodded slowly...then winced when he saw Boulder's claws unsheathe, digging into the ground. "If I ever told you about my old life your fur would turn grayer than mine, your whiskers would curl, and you would never sleep soundly again. If StarClan is merciful you will never have to find out." Boulder spoke quietly, but passionately. "Now if you do not wish me to claw your ears off you will **never** speak of this again. Is that understood?"

Firepaw nodded hastily. Without another meow, Boulder turned and started to walk off. With a flick of his tail, Firepaw followed.

&&&


	5. Chapter 5

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Five**

&&&

Over the next few moons, Firepaw learned his way around ShadowClan territory and familiarized himself with his duties and clanmates. He learned about the burnt sycamore, the carrionplace, even the secret Thunderpath tunnel that allowed ShadowClan to cross it. He was also taught about the other Clans—the thin, fast cats of WindClan; the heavier, swimmers of RiverClan; and the forest hunters of ThunderClan. When Firepaw was taught about StarClan a shiver ran its way up his tail and his spine. He was told that StarClan visited medicine cats in their dreams—was that what had happened to him? Was he meant to be a medicine cat?

But Firepaw didn't dwell on those thoughts often. He had to work to master ShadowClan hunting techniques—to creep and stalk silently. Firepaw could practically hear Boulder's lessons over and over again as he hunted:

"We are a Clan of cunning and cleverness, a Clan well suited to the shadows and the cold north wind. No other Clan can walk the paths of night like we do. Other Clans may be faster or stronger, but we are the most dangerous warriors: fierce, proud, and independent. We are ruthlessly willing to do what it takes to protect our great Clan."

Firepaw took his lessons to heart, learning the silent stealth walking that ShadowClan had developed to hunt. He was so proud the first time he used it successfully to hunt a frog! He'd been slightly less happy once he realized he would have to eat the frog. Boulder told him that frogs taste better than they look. Firepaw believed him—simply because it didn't seem possible that they _could_ taste as bad as they looked.

In truth, they weren't that bad once you got that annoying rubbery skin off.

His fighting skills were improving along his hunting skills. Rowanpaw was _so _mad the first time Firepaw beat him in a practice bout. Jaggedtooth was even madder. Boulder had nodded once to Firepaw, a contented smirk on his face. It was the first positive sign he'd gotten from his mentor.

But there were times—once his apprentice duties were complete and he wasn't on patrol—when Firepaw found himself looking out over the Thunderpath, past the woods, to where his home was. He found himself missing his twolegs and the life he had led. These were the times when Firepaw wondered if he would've been happier if he had stayed a kittypet. He didn't feel this way often—but it was still more often than he would've wanted.

"_I can't live with one paw in each world._" He thought to himself. "_If I only I knew for certain where I was supposed to be._"Firepaw felt a twinge of regret that he never actually chose for himself where he wanted to be: Brokenstar had more or less—probably more—decided that for him; rushing him into the Clan before Firepaw—before _Rusty _could even be sure if that was what he wanted. Even the decision to stay in the Clan was made for him: he wasn't allowed out of the camp on his own. He could only leave the camp when he was on patrol or had to make dirt…even when he was in the camp he felt himself being watched…if not by Brokenstar himself then by Blackfoot or Clawface or Jaggedtooth. Moments alone were few and far between. Somehow, he didn't think they trusted him to stay. In truth, he wasn't sure either.

"_Perhaps...perhaps if I could go home_," he thought to himself. "_Just for a day—I could know for certain if it was right for me or not_."

"Hey, Firepaw!" So engrossed in his own thoughts and worries, Firepaw hadn't heard or scented Wetpaw sneaking up on him. "Get the cobwebs out of your head...Boulder's taking out a patrol."

Firepaw turned his head. "Where to?"

"Carrionplace." Wetpaw flicked an ear at Firepaw's face. "I know, I know...the place stinks but we have to check it out every so often. Make sure the rats there don't build up their numbers too high."

"They that dangerous?" Firepaw stretched as he made to follow Wetpaw back to the camp.

Wetpaw nodded. "They can be. Our last leader, Raggedstar—Brokenstar's father—led the warriors to kill as many of them as he could. His deputy at the time, Foxheart, died in the course of it. This was before I was born of course. The Elders still talk about it."

Firepaw shook his head and licked his paw. "Nasty." The two apprentices found Boulder standing at the entrance to the camp.

He waved his tail, beckoning them over. "Finally here are you? Come on, let's head out. The sooner we head out the sooner we get back."

"Where's Jaggedtooth?" Firepaw asked. Wetpaw purred contently.

"Busy training with Rowenpaw. Ever since you beat him Jaggedtooth's been working him hard so he can live down the shame of having a kittypet beat his apprentice." Firepaw purred too, catching the barest hint of a smirk on Boulder's face.

"Alright you two mousebrains." The gray warrior snorted. "Let's go already." With that, the two apprentices followed Boulder out of the camp.

The walk to the carrionplace was uneventful. Firepaw's whiskers twitched as the wind blew in from the rubbish piles that made up the carrionplace…they stunk something terrible. They had almost reached the carrionplace when Boulder's ears shot up. He hissed, claws unsheathed. "Rats!" He yowled in warning.

Firepaw and Wetpaw heard them a moment later, the sound of high pitched squeaking. Lots of it. Firepaw arched his back and dug his claws into the ground as the rats swarmed into view. Boulder swiped a paw in front of him as they drew close, knocking three rats aside. The cats were surrounded.

Wetpaw lashed out, a claw raking a rat from head to tail. Firepaw sunk his fangs into another one, shaking furiously as the rat squealed and went limp. Then he tossed it aside and started swiping at another rat. Boulder meanwhile had killed another two rats and had just sliced open another when the rats dispersed and fled.

Panting heavily, Wetpaw let out a confident yowl of victory. "We beat them!"

"T-they looked scared...of something..." Firepaw panted with equal parts exhaustion and exhiliration.

Boulder nodded to his new apprentice. "You're right. I've had enough experience with rats to know when they're scared of....." He trailed off and opened his mouth, trying to breathe in a new scent. It was difficult when the scent of garbage and rats was overpowering but... "oh no." Boulder moaned, going rigid when he saw a dog-like face poking out of the carrionplace it was followed by a reddish body and a bushy tail...

"Oh foxdung!" Wetpaw blurted out. "Fox!"

Boulder hissed at the fox, arching his back and raising his hackles to look larger. "Back away. Slowly." He meowed to the apprentices. Even as Firepaw backed away in terror he couldn't help but think "_If I slip away now, I can go home!_" He hated himself for thinking it...but Boulder and Wetpaw could get away from that fox easily. And this might be his only chance to go back to his twolegs...

Firepaw paused in indecision...then he saw a second fox approaching Boulder and Wetpaw from behind. It must've been the first one's mate; it was upwind of Boulder and Wetpaw who were already focused on the fox in front of them.

He hesitated for a second, trying to figure out what to do—then a sudden sense of urgency, of purpose filled him. Firepaw knew he could never leave Boulder and Wetpaw in this situation and live with himself. After all... "_They're my clanmates._"

With a sudden burst of speed Firepaw raced over yowling as he ran over to the second fox. "Behind you!" Boulder and Wetpaw whirled just in time to see the vixen growl as she bared her teeth, preparing to lunge at them. She was so close it would've been impossible to miss one of the two cats...until Firepaw barreled into her, claws slashing.

The dog fox started running over to the cats, intent on defending his mate. Boulder and Wetpaw turned back around in time to confront him, hissing and clawing. Then the melee began in earnest.

Firepaw sank his teeth into the vixen's foreleg, wincing as he felt her claws raking his side. He let go and lashed out with his claws, scoring bloody streaks down the side of the vixen's face. She yelped and jumped back. Firepaw hissed at her. The fox growled back and took a swipe at his head. Firepaw ducked and ran under her head and between her legs, raking and slashing with his claws as he ran underneath her body. As he ran out from under her, he bit her tail.

The fox had had enough. With a painful whine, she turned tail and started to half-run, half-hobble off. Her mate, looking suitably bruised himself, followed her. Firepaw panted, looking to his comrades. Boulder was breathing heavily, tired and scratched up. Wetpaw looked about the same. "Are you...okay?" Firepaw panted as he walked over.

Boulder nodded stiffly. "Nothing Yellowfang can't patch up...."

Wetpaw moaned at the thought. "I'd rather face the fox again...." Boulder purred in amusement.

Then Boulder turned to the orange tabby. "That was some impressive fight you put up...good work."

Firepaw blinked in surprise. "T-thank you..." he felt himself fairly flush with pleasure. For the first time since coming to the forest, he really felt like he was part of the Clan. Despite being tired, sore, and aching all over...Firepaw never felt better. He knew where he was meant to be.

"_I am ShadowClan!_"

&&&


	6. Chapter 6

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Six**

&&&

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Smooth Boulder for a Clan meeting!"

When the bedraggled patrol had managed to drag themselves back to the camp and tell Brokenstar what had happened, Brokenstar immediately called a meeting. As the cats of the clan assembled, Brokenstar nodded. After briefly retailing the exploits of the patrol and a warning to keep an eye out for those foxes, Brokenstar paused taking a long look down at the clan.

"Our warriors and apprentices have provided a great service to our clan; one that must be recognized." Brokenstar meowed. "Wetpaw, step forward."

Despite being battered and tired Wetpaw's eyes lit up as he realized what was happening. He straightened himself up and quickly brushed a few idly tufts of fur back into place, Boulder purred delightedly. Brokenstar looked down on him.

"I, Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Wetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wetpaw nodded and meowed eagerly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Wetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wetfoot. StarClan honors your strength, streadfastness and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Brokenstar leaped down and briefly rested his muzzle on Wetfoot's head. The new warrior respectfully licked his leader's shoulder as the clan broke out into enthusiastic yowls.

"Wetfoot! Wetfoot!"

The new warrior purred and stood up a little straighter as cats gathered round to congratulate him. Boulder came over and licked his former apprentice's ear, murmuring his congratulations. As the celebration wore down, Brokenstar spoke up. "Tonight Wetfoot will sit vigil alone. But we are not done here." Brokenstar waited for the confused murmurs to die down. "Tonight we honor two cats who have risked themselves for our clan, though they themselves were not born of ShadowClan they have proven themselves to be among the best of us..."

He purred in his none too subtle reminder of just who had brought those outsiders into the clan, rubbing their muzzles in who was right and who was wrong...and adding insult to injury to the four banished cats who were still not permitted inside the ShadowClan camp. "Boulder and Firepaw, we honor your strength and loyalty to ShadowClan!"

With a face that looked like he had just swallowed a mouthful of crowfood Blackfoot took up the chant. "Boulder! Firepaw!" Soon the whole clan was cheering their names, albeit some more reluctantly than others. But still, it was a warmer reception than any the two had ever gotten before. Boulder and Firepaw beamed.

Brokenstar meowed over the tumult. "In honor of today achievement, Firepaw accompany Yellowfang go to mothermouth, after the Gathering in a few days." He nodded to his wounded warriors. "Until then I suggest you see Yellowfang and rest up."

Boulder nodded and brushed his tail over Firepaw's ear. "Come on. Let's go to the medicine den." Firepaw followed Boulder into the den. Yellowfang and Runningnose looked up as they came in.

"All hail the conquering heroes, eh?" Yellowfang purred ironically. "Runningnose, fetch some burdock root. We have to make sure their rat wounds aren't infected." As Runningnose took care of Boulder, Yellowfang regarded Firepaw carefully. "Never thought I'd see the day when we let a kittypet join the Clan. Or that Brokenstar would praise him to the whole clan." In a slightly lower meow she added. "...or anyone besides himself."

Missing that last part, Firepaw tried to look for any sneer or derision in Yellowfang's face and was surprised when he found none. "I—I worked hard." Firepaw meowed finally.

"I know." Yellowfang nodded. "If you think it gets any easier, you've got fleas in your brain."

Firepaw let out a hiss as he felt some cobwebs being pressed into a particularly nasty gash the vixen had given him.

"I want you to come back tomorrow so I can check on that." Yellowfang meowed, before turning away. "Runningnose! Don't use so much cobwebs! Boulder's not a caterpillar!"

Firepaw limped out of the medicine den. He passed Wetp—_Wetfoot—_sitting vigil at the camp entrance in silence. Whiskers twitching, Firepaw walked past and ducked into the den. Whitepaw and Littlepaw were already curled up on the ground. Rowanpaw sat sulking in one corner, his eye opening as Firepaw entered. He pointedly turned away from Firepaw. Stung, Firepaw bristled. It seemed like some cats would never forget, or forgive, his kittypet origins. Too tired and sore to deal with him now, Firepaw found a nice soft spot to curl up and go to sleep.

Exhausted as he was from the day's activities it didn't take long for the orange apprentice to nod off. As he slept, Firepaw had a strange dream. He found himself in a place in the forest he had never seen before...a place surrounded by four giant oak trees and with a giant rock dominating the landscape. All around him were cats with stars in the fur. "Who are you?" Firepaw heard his own voice as if from very far away.

No answer came. The wind started to blow, rustling the leaves in the trees. Like a whisper, the wind seemed to carry the sound from everywhere and nowhere. There was a voice in the wind, "_Evil must be opposed._"

"I-I don't understand. What are you--?" Firepaw took a step forward. Then there was a blinding flash of pain and he awoke with a yowl. In his sleep he had rolled over, his cuts from the fox fight reopening.

"Firepaw?" It was Littlepaw. "Are—are you alright?"

Firepaw winced. "Y-yeah...sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." He hissed. "I-I'm going to go to the medicine den. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Littlepaw meowed, concerned. "I can help..." Firepaw shook his head firmly.

"I'll be fine." With that, Firepaw stiffly made his way out of the apprentice's den. The sun was just about to rise, sending pink and orange streaks across the sky. He poked his head into the medicine cat's den. "Yellowfang?"

An annoyed sounding yawn answered him. "Whoever you are, you're dead. Or you had better about to be dead, because that is the _only _goodreason you have for waking me this early!"

Firepaw flattened his ears, idly wondering if it was too late to go find that fox. "It's me Yellowfang. You, um, told me to come back, remember?"

"When I was awake, mousebrain!" The older cat snapped as she poked her head out of the medicine den and stretched. "Your wounds bothering you?" Her eyes critically scanned him. "Hmmm, nothing serious but you _did_ manage to undo half my work." She lashed her tail in annoyance. "If this is your idea of finding excuses to be with me just so you can try to flirt with me, I have to say...it's working." She let out an amused purr at Firepaw's flushing and stammered denials. "Mrow mrow mrow....I was joking mousebrain." She walked past him, flicking his ear with her tail. "Follow me. We need to find some more cobwebs."

Shaking his head, Firepaw followed her.

By the time Yellowfang had gathered up enough cobwebs the sun was just about fully up. The Clan would be stirring by now, the morning patrol about to be sent out. Yellowfang nodded. "Provided you don't do anything mousebrained you should be fine in a day or so. Now we should get back to camp...and maybe get a few minutes of sleep!"

Firepaw purred his agreement. As the pair approached the camp their ears and tails stood up straight as they heard an anguished wail emanate from inside the camp. Yellowfang hissed and drew herself up. "Come on!" She darted forward, claws unsheathed. Firepaw followed right behind.

The anguished wail went on and on as they drew closer. When they entered the camp, Yellowfang and Firepaw drew back in shock and dismay. A black and white queen was wailing as a small bloodied kit, her fur mostly torn off lay in the middle of the camp, being attended to by an anxious Runningnose. Brokenstar stood nearby, looking on the sight coldly. "Well?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Runningnose looked up sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry Brightflower—" he said, looking at the upset black and white queen whose cries only redoubled. "Blossomkit hunts with StarClan now." He hung his head.

Brightflower leaned against another warrior and sobbed. "N-not both of them." She cried. "StarClan would not take both my kits from me!"

"StarClan didn't." Brokenstar rumbled suddenly, cutting through the cries and wails of the Clan. Utter silence reigned as he looked about. He saw Yellowfang and a cruel idea crossed his wicked mind. "Yellowfang, where were you? You were not in the camp." He stated accusingly.

Murmurs started to go back and forth among the cats of ShadowClan as they wondered—and suspected—what Brokenstar was insinuating. A cold chill running down his spine, Firepaw stepped forward. "She was with me Brokenstar." He gulped. "I went to get my injuries checked and we went out to get some more cobwebs."

"It's true!" Littlepaw piped up. "I saw Firepaw get up this morning. He told me where he was going!"

Runningnose nodded sadly. "I saw her getting up to go...and Brokenstar, even if she were here it would have made no difference. Blossomkit was too far gone...and her sibling was already dead. She couldn't have saved them."

Inwardly, Brokenstar scowled. He had wanted to blame that troublesome Yellowfang for the kits deaths and rid himself of a potential internal opponent as he had done with Nightpelt and the others...but he could not get rid of Firepaw. He needed him for whatever the prophecy had called upon him to do! Thinking quickly, the ShadowClan leader switched tracks.

"...Very well." He meowed at last. "I merely wanted to see if you saw anything." He flicked his gaze away from Yellowfang and back to his cats as a different idea struck him. "I scented the kits sneaking out of the camp early...as kits will." Brokenstar looked around for confirmation. "I followed them...and when I did I found them like this." He waved a paw at the two bloodied bodies before them. "They were close to the WindClan border...the same area my father Raggedstar was before he died in an 'unexplained' ambush." He growled and raised his voice. "Warriors! It is clear what has happened here! WindClan killed the kits, just as they killed our leader, the noble Raggedstar!"

A tumult of angry yowls and hisses broke out as the grief and rage from these kits pointless deaths was manipulated and whipped up into a frenzied rage. Firepaw looked around, not fully understanding what was going on...but he knew he didn't like it.

Over the outraged cats, Brokenstar raised his voice. "No more! WindClan has cowardly murdered our clanmates and must be punished! We will make them pay for what they've done! Tomorrow....we go to war with WindClan!"

&&&


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The next chapter will be delayed for a little bit as I'm waiting for source material (ie Fire and Ice) to come in from the library. Additionally I'd like to see a minimum of two or three reviews per chapter before I post the next ones. I hate to sound bossy but I really *do* like hearing input back from my readers. My thanks go out to those of you who have reviewed.**

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Seven**

&&&

Over the next two days, ShadowClan was whipped up into a war craze. Battle training was increased, claws were sharpened and two kits were made into apprentices; Nightpaw, a pretty black she-cat, was assigned to Darkflower and Oakpaw, a small brown tom, was assigned to Wetfoot.

Firepaw's friend was ecstatic. "My first real battle as a warrior and my first apprentice!" He purred excitedly to him and the other apprentices one night. "I can't wait!"

Brownpaw lowered his head, his ears flattening. "This...is gonna be pretty big, isn't it? The battle, I mean..."

Wetfoot draped his tail around Brownpaw's shoulders. "It'll be okay. I'll watch your tail. Just wait, I bet you get made a warrior after the fight!" He looked over at Firepaw. "You seem pretty silent. You nervous too?"

Firepaw shook his head. "No. Well, yes I am--but that's not what's bothering me." He dug his claws into the ground. "Are we doing the right thing?" Seeing the confused or incredulous looks on Wetfoot and the other apprentices, he quickly meowed. "Do we even know that WindClan killed those apprentices? Or Raggedstar? Did anyone scent them on our territory? There was those foxes we fought, they could've—"

Rowanpaw sneered. "Shoulda guessed. You're just a coward."

Wetfoot hissed. "I didn't see you taking on a full grown fox! Firepaw is no coward. He just...doesn't understand everything yet." He sighed. "Firepaw...WindClan and ShadowClan have been rivals since the clans were formed countless moons ago. Our warriors test their skills against one another."

"But have WindClan ever murdered kits before?" Firepaw countered. "There could be some mistake—"

"There is NO mistake." The young cats turned to see Brokenstar standing in the entrance. The large tabby languidly walked into the den. "I understand your concerns young Firepaw. But there is no mistake. Raggedstar and the kits were both killed in the same area, near the WindClan border. That is no mere coincidence." He purred, circling around the apprentices. "And I know that all my warriors and apprentices will do their part." Nightpaw and Oakpaw looked up at their leader in awe. Whitepaw and Littlepaw faintly trembled with excitement and fear. Brownpaw gulped but tried to put on a strong front. Rowanpaw preened and Wetfoot sat seriously in what he hoped befit a warrior.

Firepaw felt the fur along his spine rise as Brokenstar stood in front of him, staring him in the eye. "Won't they?" Firepaw's tail twitched and he had to struggle just to get the words out. "....yes, Brokenstar." He said looking down at the ground.

Brokenstar nodded. "Good. I put a lot of faith and trust in welcoming you to the clan Firepaw. I hope I was not mistaken." Stung, Firepaw was stunned into silence as Brokenstar slunk away; as silently as he had come. As he left he added. "We attack tonight. So get some sleep now."

Firepaw could see that his friends and fellow apprentices were convinced by their leader...and he wondered if there was something wrong with him that he wasn't. "_Aren't I supposed to listen to my Clan leader, trust what he says?_" He asked himself. "_Is it just my kittypet roots that stop me from trusting Brokenstar the way I should?_"

As Wetfoot left for the warriors den, the other apprentices curled up for sleep each feeling anxious and excited about the upcoming battle. Firepaw was still awake even after all the others had gone to sleep. He envied their peaceful slumbers and wished to StarClan that he could join them. He paced around the den three times before he finally forced himself to sit down. The young apprentice curled up, resting his tail across his nose as he tried to will himself to sleep.

Firepaw couldn't recall falling asleep...but he must've been for he found himself at the same clearing with the four giant oak trees again. Again he found himself surrounded by cats with stars in their fur.

A cat stepped forward; a large dark brown tabby tom with ragged fur and a ripped ear. He smelled of the stars...and something more familiar. "_ShadowClan scent?_" He thought to himself.

The large cat stopped in front of Firepaw, looking both serious and a touch sad. "Evil must be opposed." He meowed, looking distinctly unhappy. "Even if it comes from...those close to you." He looked away.

"Or those far away." Firepaw looked up to see who had spoken. Out of the ranks of the starry cats came a handsome young tortoiseshell tom with distinctive ginger tail. "Evil must be opposed...anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Firepaw dug his claws into the grass, confused. "Who are you? What is it you want me to—?"

"Firepaw? Firepaw wake up!" With a loud yawn, Firepaw felt himself stir and open an eye. It was Boulder. Around him the other apprentices were being stirred. Outside it was dark; night had fallen. The moon was a slender sliver of its normal self, the stars in the sky blocked by clouds. Truly, it was a dark, forbidding night.

Boulder looked down on his apprentice with a very serious expression and nodded once. He meowed simply: "It's time."

&&&


	8. Chapter 8

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Eight**

&&&

A crescent moon hung by itself, low in the sky. It was pitch black; the clouds obscuring the stars in the sky. It was if StarClan could not bear to see what was about to come. Firepaw felt a shiver run up his spine, ruffling his fur. He wished he hadn't thought that. He was apprehensive enough as it was.

Virtually the whole of ShadowClan crept through WindClan territory, stealthily approaching their camp. Firepaw looked around: his friends and clanmates were all around him, keeping low to the ground, claws unsheathed--just ready for the fracas.

The orange tabby's fur bristled as he felt a cat brush by him. He quickly turned and found Blackfoot standing beside him, looking impatient. Without a word he tilted his head forward. They had reached the WindClan camp. The wind was blowing in their direction, carrying all the scents and sounds from the camp. Two cats were sitting vigil at the entrance: newly made warriors by the look at them.

"_Just like Wetfoot._" Firepaw thought with something close to despair. Blackfoot nudged him forward, clearly meaning for Firepaw to take out one of the two warriors. Clawface stood by to accompany him and attack the other.

With a gulp, Firepaw crawled up to the entrance, so low that the grass brushed against his belly fur and his face. From their scents, one of the cats was male and the other female; probably related. Firepaw approached the male, his claws unsheathed. "_Okay...here we go. This is for the Clan._ _Just don't think...act!" _

Firepaw leaped claws unsheathed. The WindClan cat, caught off his guard was completely vulnerable. Just one slash of his claw...."_I—I can't do it!_" Firepaw yowled in his own mind as he unsheathed his claws, smashing the cat's head with his paw. The blow to the head momentarily stunned the guard. Unsheathing his claws again, Firepaw bowled into him; fighting but not intending to kill.

Mentally Firepaw knew Brokenstar would have his pelt if he let the guard raise the alarm...fortunately for Firepaw the fault for losing the element of surprise would not be his. Clawface's chosen victim managed to let a warning shriek before Clawface knocked the air out of her lungs as he bowled her over.

Running past his stunned opponent, Firepaw and the other ShadowClan cats rushed into the camp just as a trio of WindClan warriors yowling the WindClan warrior yowl. "ShadowClan!" One spat. "I can smell their stink!" Alerted, the WindClan camp came alive. Firepaw smelled scents of fear, excitement, and confusion overpowering him. Then Firepaw was thrown into the fray, with no time to survey his surroundings.

The WindClan warrior who had spoken hissed and slashed at Firepaw's head. Ducking, Firepaw latched his teeth into the warriors leg. Yowling in anger and pain, the WindClan cat bit into Firepaw's shoulder. Wincing, Firepaw let go and tried to shake him off. This only caused the mud-colored warrior to dig his teeth in deeper.

Letting out a screech, Firepaw tucked his legs beneath him and rolled over, with his attacker still hanging on and being knocked over with him. As the WindClan warrior tried to scramble back onto his paws Firepaw dug into his belly with his claws.

The WindClan warrior yowled and sprang away. Firepaw climbed to his paws and looked around. All around him cats were hissing and fighting with one another. Spying his mentor Boulder in battle with a gray tabby tom WindClan warrior with a torn ear, Firepaw raced over with his claws outstretched. He sank his claws into the WindClan cat's haunches. Distracted, Boulder slashed the cat across the side and the WindClan warrior retreated.

Boulder nodded and gasped out "Thanks!" Before leaping back into the fray. Firepaw looked around again. He saw a WindClan elder as his belly was sliced open by the claws of a ShadowClan cat. He saw a fallen WindClan apprentice lying prone on the ground beside another elder. Firepaw prayed he was merely stunned.

"_This isn't a retaliatory raid..._" He realized with growing horror. "_This is murder!_"

His thoughts were vividly brought to life as he heard an anguished cry coming from a WindClan warrior. Firepaw's head whipped around. A handsome young mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes—probably about the same age as Firepaw—was backed up against a tall stone. His hind leg was tucked underneath him, undoubtedly injured, as he slashed against his attacked—Jaggedtooth.

The larger ShadowClan warrior had a cruel look upon his face as he slashed at the injured young warrior—toying with him as if he were a mouse. Suddenly the smirk faded as the WindClan cat managed to score a slash across Jaggedtooth's chest. With an angry growl Jaggedtooth slashed again and again, drawing blood with each blow.

"NO!" Firepaw heard some cat yowl before realizing that it was him. Almost without conscious thought he threw himself at Jaggedtooth from the side and knocked him away. The larger can't rolled over on his side. Then he got up and hissed furiously at Firepaw—who thought that Jaggedtooth would attack _him._

"Clumsy fool!" Jaggedtooth spat. "Watch where you're going!" Then he turned and threw himself back into the thick of the fight, Firepaw and the WindClan warrior forgotten. Firepaw heaved a sigh of relief—Jaggedtooth thought it was an accident!

"_Thank StarClan!_" Firepaw trembled with relief. While part of him regretted attacking a clanmate in favor of a cat from a rival clan, a much larger part of him knew that it was the right thing to do. After quickly looking around to make sure no ShadowClan cat had witnessed the incident, Firepaw rushed over to the injured warrior. Blood from a head scratch bled down into his eye, forcing it closed. With his one open eye he glared tiredly at Firepaw. The WindClan cat aimed a claw slash at Firepaw but it was as feeble as a kit. His strength had failed him as exhaustion took root.

Leaning in Firepaw meowed softly. "Lay still...keep down and wait for this to end." The WindClan warrior's eye opened wider in confusion. Awkwardly Firepaw nodded to him. "StarClan keep you safe warrior." Then he bounded away.

The fight raged on. Here and there WindClan cats fought on bravely, but they were outnumbered and tired. One of the guards from the camp entrance—the female Clawface had attacked—had returned to the battle and was fighting with all the strength of TigerClan. The bodies of cats from both clans lined the ground; wounded or dead. Mostly WindClan but ShadowClan cats too.

Suddenly, the pressure from WindClan lessened. The remaining warriors and apprentices surrounded two surviving WindClan elders and a queen with her kit and fought their way to the edge of the clearing. The queen was the first to break through the gorse wall, her kit accompanying her. The elders were next and soon the apprentices and warriors of WindClan followed, ripping through the gorse; ignoring the scratches and blood they drew. Finally there was only one WindClan cat left: an older serious looking black and white cat with a long tail.

"This isn't the last of WindClan, Brokenstar," he spat.

"Wherever you run, I will find you." Brokenstar hissed back. With that, the WindClan leader ducked into the gorse wall and vanished. Brokenstar let out a yowl of triumph. "Victory! We have victory!"

Immediately the cry was taken up by the rest of ShadowClan. Yowls of exhiliration and victory rang out and carried across the open moor—until an anguished yowl of pain cut across it.

"NO! Brownpaw!" The cries of victory died in the throats of the ShadowClan cats as they looked around and looked at the carnage around them. Wetfoot, the one who had cried out, stood over the brown body of his friend, his ears flat and tail drooping. "Brownpaw....StarClan no...."

Stumpytail, Brownpaw's mentor, nudged him sadly. "StarClan protects him now."

Firepaw, shocked and dismayed, walked over to the fallen apprentice. Wetfoot looked up and tried to stammer out an explanation. "I-I tried to protect him...but there was this warrior and we started to fight and Oakpaw needed me—and---"

"It wasn't your fault." Firepaw lay a tail across Wetfoot's shoulders. Other ShadowClan cats bowed their heads or let out moans of sadness and mourning as they came across their clanmates.

WindClan fared the worst—two elders, a pair of apprentices, and four warriors lay dead on the ground. But ShadowClan had its loses too. Besides Brownpaw four warriors now hunted with ShadowClan as well. Firepaw looked around and thanked StarClan that Littlepaw, Whitepaw, Nightpaw and Oakpaw were all alright. He was even grateful that Rowanpaw was safe. A bit bloody but okay.

Brokenstar leaped upon a large tall stone. "ShadowClan we have won a great victory! Our dead will be mourned and buried with honors." He nodded. "But let us not lose sight of what he have won! WindClan is gone; their territory is ours! We have avenged ourselves upon WindClan. This is a victory!"

Looking on Brownpaw's body, looking even smaller in death Firepaw thought bitterly, "_If this is a victory, StarClan spare me from defeat._"

Jaggedtooth emerged from inside the WindClan nursery, a tiny scrap of a ginger and white kit in his mouth. Jaggedtooth approached the tall rock and deposited the kit before Brokenstar. The large leader purred. "Excellent! Since WindClan stole our kits from us, we will take this kit those callous cowards left behind and raise him as a ShadowClan warrior!"

Firepaw looked appalled. Somehow he doubted that the kit's mother had left her kit behind willingly...before he could put his thoughts into words another cat yowled his own objection.

"N-no!" The cats of ShadowClan turned to see who had spoken out. Firepaw's eyes widened. It was the young mottled tabby he had saved from Jaggedtooth earlier! He hadn't made it out with the others! "Leave Gorsekit alone!"

The cats of ShadowClan bristled and hissed, the sounds of claws being unsheathed echoed across the camp. Amused, Blackfoot snorted. "Well well....young Onewhisker is it?"

"I'll take care of this." Jaggedtooth snorted, stepping forward. "This won't take long..."

Firepaw leaped forward. "Wait! He's young and strong—why not make him a ShadowClan warrior like you did me?"

Onewhisker bristled and yowled out angrily. "Never!" A cry that was echoed by Jaggedtooth. Brokenstar, however, paused considering it.

"He may not become a loyal warrior." Brokenstar said slowly. "But he may yet be useful in exploring WindClan territory...as well as in finding the rest of his miserable clan." He nodded once to Firepaw. "An excellent suggestion." To Clawface and Jaggedtooth he snapped, "Take him back to camp. Make sure Yellowfang keeps him alive...and under guard."

Without another word, the two warriors flanked the wounded and exhausted Onewhisker on either side and closed in tight so he couldn't move. They then marched him back to the ShadowClan camp. Firepaw watched him go, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

A rumble from Brokenstar caused Firepaw to look back up at his leader. "You have fought bravely today Firepaw. Such bravery deserves to be rewarded." The long-haired tabby tom scanned the assembled cats below. "Boulder." The gray warrior looked up at his leader's call. "Are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Boulder let his mouth hang open in surprise—Firepaw had only been an apprentice for a short while. Not long enough to become a proper warrior! Of course, given Brokenstar's policy regarding kits becoming apprentices...Brokenstar's whisker twitched in annoyance. It was clear he was only going to accept one answer from Boulder.

"Yes, he is ready." Boulder meowed.

Looking content, Brokenstar nodded before looking back to the cats below him. "I, Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in his turn." He looked down on Firepaw. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Firepaw, who was as stunned as Boulder—and as unsure of his readiness—took a moment before finally nodding. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as....Firefang." Firepaw winced at the choice of name, thankfully Brokenstar failed to notice it and went on. "The Clan honors you for your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Brokenstar leaped down so he could rest his muzzle on the new warrior. Firepaw—_Firefang—_dutifully licked his shoulder. The clan, after a brief hesitation, started to call out the new warrior's name. "Firefang! Firefang!"

Even as he stood, hearing the acclimations of his clanmates on his warrior status, 'Firefang' wished he was still Firepaw...or for that matter, even Rusty!

The leader of ShadowClan leaped back upon the tall stone to revel in his clan's victory. Not even noticing, or caring, Firefang noted bitterly; the wounded and dead still laying where they had fallen.

As he looked up on the arrogant, uncaring look upon his leader's face Firefang could only think one thing; unsure of where it came from:

"_Evil must be opposed_."

&&&


	9. Chapter 9

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Nine**

&&&

Firefang stood vigil alone that night in the ShadowClan camp while the rest of the Clan collapsed into exhausted sleep. It was just as well....Firefang knew he couldn't have gotten any sleep tonight anyway. And not because of any strange dreams about cats with stars in their fur...no; it was a straight, simple case of a guilty conscience.

Thoughts and faces assaulted him as he stood there in the darkness...Brownpaw, Onewhisker, Gorsekit, Brokenstar...He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of an annoying flea. "_This is all wrong_." He thought to himself. "_This is NOT what a Clan, what a warrior, is supposed to be about..._" Firefang—how he loathed his new name!--lashed his tail. When Tigerclaw had attacked him when he first entered the forest; a hapless kittypet kitten, he had wondered what sort of a monster could do that. Now he knew: he was one himself.

"_Firefang...they even gave me a name like Tigerclaw's._" He thought bitterly. "_I raided a clan camp while everyone inside was sleeping: elders...queens...kits...And for what? To watch my friends and clanmates die as they fought and killed innocents?_" The more he thought about it, the more Firefang suspected that Brokenstar's motives for attacking WindClan were a lie.

On a sudden whim, Firefang found himself breaking his vigil and padding out of the camp. Before he was even really conscious of where he was going, he found himself crossing the border and heading towards the WindClan camp.

To his surprise he found that the camp wasn't empty. He scented cats here...ShadowClan cats! "What are _you_ doing here?" A voice from behind him meowed sharply. Firefang whirled to see Ashfur standing behind him in an aggressive pose. "Shouldn't the great warrior hero Firefang be attending his vigil?" He sneered. "Or has Brokenstar decided that such trifling things like our traditions matter any more?"

"That's enough Ashfur." A new voice yowled. It was Nightpelt, flanked by Dawncloud, Cinderfur and...

"Yellowfang?" The orange tabby meowed in confusion. "What are you—any of you—doing here?"

The old medicine cat frowned and scratched at herself, dislodging dirt and dust from her fur. "Honoring the fallen." Firefang looked around. The ShadowClan dead had been taken back to their camp for proper burial, but the WindClan cats had been left where they had died. But now that he looked, there were fewer WindClan bodies out then when he had left.

"You're burying them?" He meowed in understanding. Nightpelt nodded.

"It is the proper way..." He sounded tired.

Firefang flattened his ears. "May—may I help?" The older cats looked startled as they turned to one another for guidance. Yellowfang nodded gruffly.

Nightpelt tilted his head to Firefang. "Very well Firefang. Thank you."

Ashfur spat. "Firefang, pah!" He glowered at him. "You don't deserve to be called a warrior, Fire_paw._"

It was a deep insult to be called by one's former name...Firefang knew that perfectly well. And yet..."I know." He meowed simply as he walked past the bristling elder and over to help them drag the body of a dead WindClan cat out. The older ShadowClan cats shared tongues with the dead she-cat, with Firefang joining in. "Who is she?" He meowed to Yellowfang.

A look of deep sadness crossed Yellowfang's flat face. "Her name is Morningflower. She's the mother of the kit Brokenstar brought back to camp with him."

"Gorsekit's mother?" Firefang was appalled.

"She died trying to protect her kit." Dawncloud muttered sympathetically. Trying to protect her kit...from us." She lowered her head sadly. Cinderfur gently laid his tail across her back.

In a low meow Nightpelt explained to Firefang. "Three of her kits died driving out WindClan." Then the black cat paused before continuing. "You are not what I expected Firefang." Trying to repress a wince at the name, Firefang tilted his head. Nightpelt didn't answer right away, he just started digging his claws into the dirt; preparing a place to bury Morningflower.

Finally he elaborated. "I had opposed your joining ShadowClan Firefang. I felt that Brokenstar was trying to use you to create a group of cats within the clan loyal only to him and not to the warrior's code, ShadowClan or StarClan. I still believe that was his intention." Nightpelt stopped to look Firefang in the eye. "That may have been his intention." He said slowly, "But he didn't succeed. You are a credit to our clan and I'm sorry I judged you based solely on Brokenstar's actions instead of your own. You have shown that you have real honor by coming here. Thank you."

Firefang looked down. "An honorable cat wouldn't have had any part in this." He muttered, waving his tail at the empty WindClan camp.

Nightpelt let out a growl. "You saved that WindClan warrior. Brokenstar would've killed him if you hadn't intervened." He snorted. "Even those of us who disliked him didn't think that he was capable of this. He will be the ruin of ShadowClan."

Firefang meowed. "Is...is there anything that can be done?"

"If there is, StarClan hasn't seen fit to reveal it to us." Nightpelt flattened his ears. "You and Yellowfang had better head back to camp. It wouldn't do to have them notice you're gone. No one cares about us old relics." He let out a dry purr. "We can finish up here."

The orange warrior opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut after he saw the look in Yellowfang's eyes. "Alright." He meowed. "Good luck Nightpelt."

"Come on." Yellowfang meowed. "It'll be dawn soon."

With a nod, the two cats departed for home. As they traversed the border back to ShadowClan territory, Firefang worked up the nerve to speak. "Yellowfang?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

Flicking her tail over his ears Yellowfang meowed, "Well, I intend to get some sleep. You can do what you want after your vigil."

"I meant about Brokenstar."

"I _know_ what you meant." She hissed. "Honestly, just how mousebrained do you think I am?"

With a small grin Firefang meowed. "How mousebrained do you think _I_ am if you think I'm going to answer that?"

"Kits these days!" Yellowfang rolled her eyes as they walked into camp. "And like Nightpelt said: StarClan hasn't shown me anyway...out..." She trailed off as the rising sun bathed Firefang's orange fur in a glow of light; his fur rippling in the wind like dancing flickers of fire...

"Yellowfang?" Looking concerned he nudged her with his head. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yes? Yes, yes I'm fine." She meowed quickly. "Look just go back to your place and finish the vigil before someone sees you. Then get some sleep and see me later. In the mean time I'll go check on our WindClan guest."

"But, I—"

"Just go!" Yellowfang hissed. "Do as I say!" Not letting Firefang have a chance to respond, Yellowfang stalked off towards the medicine cat den; an idea already forming in her mind.

&&&


	10. Chapter 10

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Ten**

&&&

When Firestar's vigil ended that morning he retired to the warrior's den, intent on cramming a moon's worth of sleep into one day. Between the battle, his promotion, the nighttime burial, and his vigil; Firefang was exhausted. He fell into a deep sleep that lasted most of the day.

It was only after he'd woken up and padded over to the fresh kill pile did he remember that he had something to do. Picking up a mouse in his mouth, Firefang walked over to the medicine cat den. The wounded from the battle with WindClan were so numerous that the medicine den couldn't hold them all, so they didn't even bother trying. They were treated out in the open, save for the most serious cases which were resting in the empty elders den—the elders having been banished.

There was now only one cat kept in the medicine cat den, and held there by force: Onewhisker, the WindClan warrior prisoner. Either Yellowfang or Runningnose were always inside with him and a guard was kept posted at the entrance.

Fortunately for Firefang, it was Wetfoot this time. He nodded idly to him as he walked into the den, mouse still dangling from his jaw. His friend nodded and didn't bar him entry. Wetfoot had been distracted since Brownpaw's death.

Firefang promised himself he'd talk to Wetfoot....later. When he got close he saw Yellowfang pressing a poultice onto Onewhisker's flank.

"What are you doing here?" Yellowfang meowed, looking about as tired at Firefang had last night.

Dropping the mouse at his paws, Firefang nodded. "I'd like to speak to Onewhisker." Lower, he added. "You should get some sleep, Yellowfang."

Yellowfang's eyes flashed. "Don't lecture me kit, I'm not an elder yet!"

"You're not likely going to become one if you keep pushing yourself." Firefang's replied sharply. Yellowfang hissed, her fur bristling.

An annoyed sounding yowl distracted them both. "Great StarClan would you two shut up?" Onewhisker meowed plaintively. "Show some respect for the dead!"

Snorting, Yellowfang flicked her tail over the WindClan warrior's ears. "You're not hunting with StarClan yet and aren't about to anytime soon."

"Until Brokenstar's done with me anyway." Onewhisker muttered. Yellowfang shook her head and retreated to the back of the den.

"I'm going to lie down...you two share tongues or compare your claw lengths or whatever it is young toms do."

Firefang flushed and rolled his eyes. Onewhisker rolled over on his side so that he was facing Firefang. "...are all ShadowClan she-cats like that or is she just special?"

"Don't ask." Firefang flicked his tail. He nosed over the mouse he brought. "Hungry?"

Without a word Onewhisker took a bite. After a few more bites he looked up at Firefang and quietly meowed: "Why?"

The orange tabby knew he wasn't asking about the mouse.

"It—it was wrong." Firefang meowed at last, his tail curling up around his paws. "What Jaggedtooth was doing, what Brokenstar was going to do...all of it."

Onewhisker looked at the orange warrior levelly. "...Last night I would've torn you apart for what your Clan did to mine." He meowed seriously. "Part of me still wants to."

Flattening his ears against his head Firefang nodded. "I don't blame you." He hung his head.

"StarClan save me." Onewhisker twitched his nose, half bemused. "A ShadowClan cat with a sense of shame." He let his head lay back against the ground. "StarClan save me...they didn't save my Clan though, did they?"

Firefang licked his ears. "It'll be okay...somehow, I know WindClan will survive. StarClan will protect them. And you and Gorsekit."

"Gorsekit...how is he?"

"One of our queens is suckling him." Firefang reported. "Brightflower. She...just lost her kits."

Onewhisker flattened his ears. "And raise him to be a loyal ShadowClan lackey of Brokenstar like the rest of you?"

That stung. Firefang winced. "That's not fair—" Even before he finished, Firefang knew that was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Fair? _Fair?" _Onewhisker yowled. "What about what happened to my Clan? Was _that_ 'fair?' " His hissed and spat.

"I know, I _know_!" Firefang raised his voice. "And I swear by StarClan I will find a way to make it right!"

His empathic declaration hung in the air. Onewhisker looked up at Firefang, eyes wide.

"...Do you know what you're saying?" Onewhisker meowed, strangely calm.

Firefang nodded. "Yes...I swear by all the warrior ancestors of StarClan that no matter what it takes, Brokenstar or no Brokenstar...I will set things right for WindClan." He said steadily, looking Onewhisker straight in the eyes, never looking away.

Onewhisker said nothing for a long time. Finally he meowed. "They say ShadowClan cats are the best liars in the forest." He said finally. "The cleverest schemers, best planners and strategists...but somehow I don't think you're a liar Firefang. Your eyes are too honest."

Dipping his head, Firefang meowed gently. "Thank you. And I'll do my best to help you and Gorsekit until we can help WindClan."

"That's a noble promise." Onewhisker sighed. "I trust that you're going to try to honor it—StarClan knows why—but, how?"

Firefang opened his mouth to answer—what he was going to say he didn't know. But he was saved from answering by Boulder yowling. "Firefang it's time for the Gathering! Come!"

With a last look at Onewhisker, Firefang murmured. "We'll talk later." With that, he darted out of the den and joined the assembled ShadowClan cats on their way to the Gathering.

&&&


	11. Chapter 11

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Eleven**

&&&

ShadowClan made their way to Four Trees for the night's Gathering. Firefang's eyes widened as he saw the four giant old oaks that ringed the clearing where the Clans met. "_This is the place from my dream!_" He realized with a start. Looking around he saw cats from RiverClan. ThunderClan clearly hadn't arrived yet. "_And WindClan can't._" He suppressed the pang of guilt. It wouldn't do to have the others see.

As the ShadowClan cats went off to mingle with the RiverClan counterparts, Firefang followed Wetfoot. He didn't know any RiverClan cats himself and felt it best to stay close to his friend...he had been taking Brownpaw's death pretty hard.

Firefang scented a RiverClan she-cat coming up to them. He turned to see a silver tabby she-cat padding up to them. Her blue eyes watching them both. "Hey Wetpaw."

With a certain degree of well-earned self-importance Wetfoot corrected her. "Hello Mistyfoot...and that's Wet_foot _now."

"Copycat." The RiverClan warrior flicked her tail. "But congratulations! Warrior at last huh? And who's this?"

Nodding to his orange companion, Wetfoot meowed. "This is Firefang. He's a warrior too!"

"Awfully young though..." Mistyfoot murmured, her eyes studying him. "So you're the infamous kittypet ShadowClan adopted? Good to meet you Firefang." Had her words been in another tone of voice, Firefang would've bristled. As it was...all he did was nod respectfully.

"You too Mistyfoot. I trust the prey is running—or rather, swimming—well?" He asked politely.

"It is." She mewed. Then she turned her head. "I should go speak to my brother before the meeting starts. Good seeing you both." She turned and walked away.

Wetfoot waited until she was out of hearing distance before he nudged Firefang. "Pretty good looking for a RiverClan she-cat. Not as bulky and doesn't reek so much of fish, eh?" Firefang snorted.

"StarClan you are a--" His ears stood up as he scented something. He opened his mouth to get a better idea of the scent..."ThunderClan is here."

Almost as soon as he had said it, the ThunderClan contingent arrived in the clearing. Wetfoot nodded. "Let's go make sure they don't pump the apprentices for information." He flicked his tail. "Blackfoot's orders."

Firefang nodded. The two warriors walked up to the tiny, underage apprentice Littlepaw just as a pair of ThunderClan apprentices—one gray and one black—approached him. With a surprised hiss, Firefang recognized the scent of the black tom.

"Ravenpaw?" Firefang padded over. The black cat looked up in surprise.

"It can't be!" He meowed in shock. "Rusty, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Licking his paw, Firefang purred. "I'm Firefang now—Warrior of ShadowClan."

"They made a _kittypet_ into a warrior?" The gray apprentice gaped in shock, looking to Ravenpaw. Firefang snorted. He had heard ThunderClan cats took a while to figure out the obvious.

Ravenpaw looked from Firefang to Graypaw.. "He's tougher than he looks." He mumbled to Graypaw under his breath. Louder to Firefang, he said. "Look, I should warn you...Tigerclaw is here."

Firefang put on his best 'ShadowClan face,' his nickname for the impassive, slightly arrogant expression that ShadowClan warriors had turned into a virtual art form. "Who?" He mewed curiously, knowing perfectly well who he meant.

Lashing his tail in annoyance, Ravenpaw answered quickly. "You _know_ who I mean!" He hissed. "And I can tell you he never forgets a scent—but he may forget the truce!"

"Somehow I doubt that even Tigerclaw is that hot tempered." A even voice meowed. The young cats turned as a golden tabby strode up to them.

Wetfoot nudged Firefang. "Lionheart." He meowed softly.

Firefang had to fight not to show his amazement. Everything from his kind voice to his brilliant fur...Lionheart seemed like Brokenstar turned inside out. Even his ThunderClan scent failed to annoy Firefang...much. "While my clanmate can be...a bit tempermental, he is not one to violate the StarClan's truce." He regarded Firefang intently for a moment. "I had heard that ShadowClan had started welcoming cats into their Clan from outside the Clans." He meowed.

Dipping his head in acknowledgment Firefang replied, "Only those who are able to be loyal to their Clan and the Warrior's Code." He said evenly, matching Lionheart's gaze.

Lionheart nodded. "You are young...but you seem a credit to your Clan." He stretched. "If you'll excuse me, I mean to talk to the other deputies. StarClan keep you safe."

Wetfoot and Firefang returned the compliment. Firefang couldn't help but notice that Lionheart took a detour to speak with Tigerclaw...or that Ravenpaw had flinched when Lionheart mentioned the deputies.

"So, Lionheart is your deputy?" Firefang asked in what he hoped was a neutrally curious question, watching Ravenpaw intently. Again, the black apprentice couldn't repress a flinch. Graypaw missed the byplay and nodded.

"That's right." He meowed proudly. "He's my mentor. He's been the ThunderClan deputy ever since Redtail was killed by Oakheart when we retook the SunningRocks."

Again Firefang noted Ravenpaw looking very uncomfortable for some reason. He noted it, but before he could say anything his fur started to stand on end as a familiar scent approached.

"So," Hissed an angry voice. "It's true. The kittypet is a ShadowClan warrior."

Firefang mustered all his ShadowClan training—to never reveal what you were truly thinking or feeling._ "Never show fear." _He remembered Boulder instructing him. "_Never show doubt, sadness, pity or anger...unless you need to intimidate an opponent. Control your reactions and control your foe's and victory will be yours._"

Turning around slowly Firefang faced the bristling ThunderClan warrior. "Tigerclaw." He mewed, his voice flat with anger.

"Is ShadowClan so weak that they think a _kittypet_ will strengthen it?" He spat.

"Considering that ShadowClan has never been beaten on its own territory, I would think that it is ThunderClan that needs strengthening." Firefang replied.

Tigerclaw's eye glinted dangerously and Graypaw hissed. "Why you arrogant—!"

"Enough!" A new voice interrupted. A blue-gray tabby she-cat with a tinge of silver lining her muzzle and piercing blue eyes, stepped forward.

"Bluestar." Ravenpaw meowed half greeting, half introduction for Firefang's benefit. Firefang blinked. Despite being smaller and less physically imposing than Brokenstar, Firefang couldn't help but admire her confident poise. She was strong, clearly intelligent capable...this was a leader!

Waving her tail for silence she looked at Tigerclaw and her apprentices. "This is not the night for such talk." She mewed firmly, looking back from her Clanmates to the ShadowClan cats.

"This isn't over." Tigerclan hissed at Firefang before stalking off.

Bluestar watched him go, then turned to Firefang. "I'm afraid you've made yourself an enemy."

"He made himself my enemy long before this." The orange tabby lashed his tail angrily. "And I his."

"Perhaps." She conceded. "Ravenpaw had told me what happened on that patrol. I would not have taken such a...heavy pawed approach with your trespassing." She allowed.

"I see you've met young Firefang." Yellowfang purred as she approached, Boulder standing beside her.

Boulder nodded. "_My_ former apprentice." He stressed with—was that pride?

"Boulder. Yellowfang." Bluestar nodded. "He is a credit to your Clan. Had I known, I would have invited him to join my Clan."

Yellowfang's face curled in a smile. "Him, a ThunderClan cat? Not likely. He's like me...ShadowClan to the bones." Boulder nodded in approval.

Firefang nodded. "I'm flattered..." and he found that he was. "...But ShadowClan is my Clan. And what sort of warrior would I be if I abandoned it? Not a warrior you would want, I think."

"A pity." Bluestar purred softly. "I must go. The Gathering is about to start. Firefang." She nodded respectfully, then walked off.

Ravenpaw and Graypaw looked at Firefang in something close to amazement. "...Wow." Graypaw meowed. "I can't believe Bluestar would want to let a kittypet into ThunderClan!" He looked at Firefang again, as if trying to see what his leader saw in him. Ravenpaw gave Firefang an encouraging smile, though occasionally glancing to make sure Tigerclaw wasn't looking.

Firefang wanted to ask Ravenpaw about his early skittishness...but then a yowl came from the Great Rock announcing the start of the Gathering. Brokenstar and the leaders of RiverClan and ThunderClan stood atop the Great Rock.

"We can't start yet!" A cat yowled. "Where are the WindClan representatives? We must wait until all the Clans are present." Firefang fought to keep his face steady. WindClan wouldn't be coming if they waited for a dozen moons.

The ThunderClan leader stepped forward. "Cats of all Clans, welcome." She mewed. "It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway." With a nod, the ShadowClan leader walked up.

"Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan--" He had barely begun before yowls from the cats in the clearing interrupted him.

"Where is Tallstar?"

"Where are the WindClan warriors?"

Brokenstar did not take kindly to being interrupted. His claws scratched the Great Rock. "As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!" Having intimidated the cats into silence, Brokenstar continued. "We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lost kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than your from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them."

"The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories."

"That's a lie!" Firefang yowled angrily, forgetting where he was. It was only the outrage of the other cats around him that prevented his Clanmates from hearing his outburst. Silently fuming, Firefang went on in his mind. "_What about Blossomkit? What about the others? We have lost kits and we have lost Clanmates in the attack on WindClan AND we stole __**their**__ territory!_"

"Share our hunting grounds?" TigerClaw growled angrily.

"It is unprecedented! The Clans have never shared hunting rights!" Another cat yowled.

"Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive? Do you want us to watch our young starve?" Brokenstar yowled back. "You _must_ share what you have with us!"

"Must!" A ThunderClan elder hissed.

"Must." The ShadowClan leader confirmed. "WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory. And, if we have to, we will drive you all from your hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry kits." Firefang was horrified. Before Brokenstar had said that WindClan had murdered those three ShadowClan kits and Raggedstar...but now he didn't say a word about it. If Firefang needed any further proof that Brokenstar's dishonesty, that was it.

"Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you all struggle. And there may come a time when you will need our strength to protect you."

"You doubt our strength?" Tigerclaw hissed furiously.

"I do not ask for your answer now." Brokenstar said, oh so moderately. "You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: would you prefer to share your prey, or by driven out and left homeless and starving?"

A pregnant pause hung in the clearing...then the RiverClan leader, a cat with a crooked jaw stepped forward on the Great Rock. "I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory." He mewed, to howls of outrage from his own clan. "I feel that this is best for our Clan. For all the Clans. There are plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share our prey than to spill blood fighting over it?"

"And what of ThunderClan? Bluestar? Have you, too, agreed to this outrageous demand?" A ThunderClan cat yowled.

Her blue eyes steeled, Bluestar meowed simply. "I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except hat I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering."

"_Yes_!" Firefang cheered silently. At least one Clan was standing up to Brokenstar! The Gathering broke up soon afterwards, with the Clans returning to their own territories.

As the Clans went their seperate ways, Firefang looked over to Ravenpaw just in time to see the black apprentice look back his way. Ravenpaw looked at him seriously, as if he was trying to find a way to say something but couldn't. Then his ears flattened and he hurried off as Tigerclaw growled at him.

Firefang turned back to his own Clan. He hurried up to catch Yellowfang while Brokenstar was busy conversing with Blackfoot. "What was this about a plan?"

Yellowfang nodded. "Tonight I'm going to go to the Moonstone. I'll ask Brokenstar to let you come with me."

"But what—" But Yellowfang held up her tail for silence and made her way forward. Firefang, puzzled, could only wait to see what the medicine cat had in mind.

&&&


	12. Chapter 12

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twelve**

&&&

It had been surprisingly easy to get Brokenstar's permission to go to the Moonstone. It had been less easy swallowing down the traveling herbs for strength and traversing WindClan territory to get to the Moonstone. But still, it hadn't been difficult. Bumping into ThunderClan cats heading to the Moonstone at the exact same time as them? _That_ was difficult.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tigerclaw hissed, claws out as the two ShadowClan cats encountered the ThunderClan party of Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Graypaw and Ravenpaw at Mothermouth.

Yellowfang looked around, affecting to looked shocked. "You mean this _isn't _the ShadowClan camp?!" She turned to her companion. "Firefang I _told _you to ask for directions!"

Furious at being made fun of, Tigerclaw let out a growl and edged closer. "Enough!" Bluestar raised her tail, forcing Tigerclaw to take a step back. "This is neutral ground," she said for the benefit of both parties. "There will be no fighting here."

"Odd that you should come to the Moonstone so soon after a Gathering." Yellowfang meowed. Bluestar narrowed her eyes.

"I could say the same."

Licking her paw, the old medicine cat went on. "I wonder if you would be asking StarClan for wisdom regarding what happened at the Gathering."

Evenly, Bluestar parried. "I wonder what you wish to speak to StarClan about; what do you need their wisdom for?"

Purring, Yellowfang chuckled. She liked the ThunderClan leader. "Shall you go first, or shall we?"

"I see no reason why one of us should have to wait." Bluestar said, her whiskers twitching. "We can both use the Moonstone and see our respective warrior ancestors."

Tigerstar's eyes flashed."Bluestar!" He yowled. "You can't seriously--!"

"I think," Bluestar meowed. "That you and the apprentices are more than protection enough against any potential treachery. Graypaw, wait outside the entrance. Ravenpaw, you and Tigerclaw will come in with me and Yellowfang...and I suppose you want Firefang in with you?" She asked.

Yellowfang flicked her tail. "I suppose so...not that I couldn't take the three of you on myself."

"Of course." Bluestar replied smoothly. Tilting her head she added, "Shall we go?"

Nodding, Yellowfang pressed past them. Trying to hide his amusement, Firefang followed her while keeping a close eye on Tigerclaw. The two parties walked into the cave, flanking one another: Bluestar and Yellowfang in front, with Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, and Firefang flanking each other behind them.

Firefang looked on in amazement as he followed the two she-cats into the cave, toward the magnificent stone. He felt Ravenpaw likewise looking on in amazement...and felt Tigerclaw looking around nervously.

He soon muttered something about staying outside to check for any ambush and quickly fled the cave. Firefang hardly noticed. He was too en rapped in what was happening before him: the ShadowClan medicine cat and the ThunderClan leader approached the Moonstone. They both gently touched the great stone with their noses and closed their eyes, sleeping at the foot of the Moonstone. From further back in the tunnel Ravenpaw and Firefang watched in awed silence.

Finally Firefang nudged Ravenpaw. "Can we talk?" He meowed in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Ravenpaw blinked, confused. "About?"

"Tigerclaw." He watched carefully for a reaction and Ravenpaw did not disappoint. He gave a guilty looking twitch of the whiskers, lowered of his ears and whisked his head from side to side to make sure no one overheard. To say the least, his innocent sounding response, "What about Tigerclaw?" didn't fool anyone.

Licking his chest fur, sounding as casual as he could, Firefang commented. "For a warrior who spends his free time terrorizing lost cats, he must be very accomplished to have killed that RiverClan deputy—Oakheart, wasn't it?"

Again Ravenpaw flinched. This must've been the jumpiest cat in the forest, the ShadowClan warrior mused to himself. Then he mused about just _what_ could make him that jumpy to begin with? "Y-yes." Ravenpaw nodded. "He's a great warrior...I'm lucky to have him as my mentor." He meowed unconvincingly.

If that wasn't the biggest lie Firefang had ever heard, the orange tabby thought to himself, then he was a mouse. Firefang had been told by an exasperated sounding Brokenstar that he himself had "too honest a face," despite his ShadowClan training to hide his thoughts and feelings. He didn't think it reflected well on Brokenstar that he considered that a mortal flaw. But Ravenpaw was probably the lousiest liar in the Clans.

"Curious that Tigerclaw wasn't bragging at the Gathering about how he killed the RiverClan deputy." Firefang commented, not sure what he was getting at himself but knew that something was up. "For that matter...it's strange that Oakheart, a RiverClan deputy, would forget the Warrior Code and kill the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail."

Ravenpaw lashed his tail. The ShadowClan warrior was prodding too close...whatever else he was, Ravenpaw was a loyal ThunderClan cat. He wasn't about to share what he knew with an outsider. Although, he winced to himself. It would feel so good to _finally_ tell someone what he saw that night at Sunningrocks; he hadn't told any cat, not even Graypaw. While he was a good friend, Graypaw just wasn't, well, wasn't exactly a deep thinker. He wouldn't know what to do with this kind of knowledge. So Ravenpaw had instead decided to keep quiet...as hard as it was.

"Well?" Firefang meowed.

Ravenpaw was saved from answering by Yellowfang and Bluestar waking up. He peered around Firefang to see his leader stretch. "What did you see?" He blurted out without thinking.

Bluestar regarded the apprentice for what seemed like a long moment before meowing, "I cannot reveal what StarClan decides to show me. You know that." She flicked her ears. "Come. We must return to camp."

"See you later." Ravenpaw murmured to the ShadowClan warrior as he brushed past him, following his leader out of Mothermouth.

Firefang looked back to Yellowfang as she idly scratched at her ear. "Well? Did you find out what you wanted to find?"

"StarClan reveals what it reveals." She meowed cryptically.

"Oh well, _that's_ helpful." Firefang couldn't help comment.

Yellowfang flicked her tail over his ears. "When the time is right, you'll know. Let's go home." Nodding once, Firefang followed.

&&&


	13. Chapter 13

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirteen**

&&&

Firefang tried to carry on with his warrior duties as best he could, as if nothing had happened. He kept waiting for Yellowfang to tell him what she had learned, but she never did. Still, Firefang found what excuse he could to be in the medicine cat's den. Not so much for Yellowfang...he wanted to keep an eye on Onewhisker.

The young WindClan warrior had been confined there since the battle. He was recovering well, Yellowfang told Firefang. But he hated being there. Firefang did what he could to make things easier for him.

Firefang carried a mouse into the den in his mouth. He dropped it by Onewhisker's side. Onewhisker had been laying on his side and looked up at Firefang when he approached. "Couldn't have found a rabbit could you?" He grumbled.

"We still haven't gotten the knack of hunting them." Firefang meowed, knowing it would make Onewhisker happier to hear that ShadowClan still couldn't hunt rabbits as well as they would like. Onewhiskers took a bite of the mouse.

"Don't try too hard to learn. WindClan will be back to drive you sorry fur balls off our territory once and for all." Onewhisker mumbled around a mouthful of mouse.

It had taken a while...but Onewhisker had come to trust Firefang. He knew that the orange tabby had saved his life twice that night: once during the battle with Jaggedtooth and then again when he had revealed himself to ShadowClan. It was almost enough to make the WindClan cat resent Firefang for that; but he was all alone, a prisoner of an enemy clan and he was so lonely...

Onewhisker twitched his tail. "Don't suppose I could convince you to spring me?" He meowed, a conspiratorial look in his eye.

Shaking his head Firefang gave the same answer he gave every time Onewhisker asked. "Sorry, no."

"Mousedung." Onewhisker groaned over-dramatically, raising a paw to his face.

Firefang purred in amusement then his ears perked up as he heard someone yowling his name. "Gotta go. I'll see you later Onewhisker." He nodded once before darting out of the medicine cat den. He fought back a grimace when he saw it was Blackfoot who had called him.

The ShadowClan deputy looked unhappy, though for the life of him Firefang couldn't ever recall him looking any different. He nodded gruffly towards Wetfoot and Darkflower and their apprentices; Oakpaw and Nightpaw respectively. "Hunting patrol. They're going to be hunting near the Thunderpath. Keep an eye open for ThunderClan patrols. See what they're up to. And re-mark the border's while your at it."

"Right." Firefang nodded. He dipped his head respectfully, trying not to notice the narrowed eyes Blackfoot was scorching his fur with and padded over to the patrol. "Hello Wetfoot, Darkflower."

"Hey Firefang." Wetfoot smiled, Darkflower echoing him with a nod. "Ready to go make sure ThunderClan stays on its side of the Thunderpath?"

The orange tabby smirked. "Sounds good to me." Of course he wouldn't mind running into a ThunderClan patrol, especially if Ravenpaw was on it. The black apprentice knew something: Firefang didn't know what it was or if it even had anything to do with ShadowClan, but somehow he knew he had to find out.

The patrol made its way to the Thunderpath. There was no sign of any ThunderClan activity. After remarking the borders, the three warriors split off to do some hunting, the two mentors accompanied by their apprentices. Firefang caught whiff of a vole down wind from him.

Walking softly over the soft pines, Firefang crept upon the hapless vole without so much as a sound to alert his prey of his presence. He got within a tail-length of the vole without it ever being aware of him. Then Firefang pounced! He had no sooner killed the vole than he had heard an anguished yowl.

Not the vole...but a cat! "Nightpaw!" He realized in horror. Forgetting the dead vole, Firefang sprung to his paws and dashed to where he had heard the yowl. "Hang on Nightpaw!"

When he found the pretty black apprentice he stopped short. Hissing in front of her was a poisonous snake, coiled and ready to strike. The snake must have been resting just beneath the ground when Nightpaw had come past and disturbed it. She was far too close to get away before it could strike...and it was so close that the snake would not miss if it struck at her.

Digging his claws into the ground, Firefang frantically sought for an answer. He was downwind of the snake...he only hoped the wind would hold. If the snake scented or heard any sudden noises it would instinctively strike out...and Nightpaw would be the one paying the price.

Then he went cold all over as he realized that the rest of the patrol would've heard Nightpaw as well...they would be here soon. And when they came...

"_I have to do something before the others arrive_!" Firefang realized with a start. "_Or the wind changes. But can I get close enough to that snake before..._" Almost without realizing it, Firefang started creeping towards the snake from behind. He prayed to StarClan that the snake kept its attention on Nightpaw.

Trembling, the poor apprentice looked absolutely terrified, frozen in fright. Her wide eyes looked over to Firefang pleadingly. She was about to cry out for help when Firefang preemptively silenced her with a near frantic shake of his head.

Silently creeping towards the serpent, using every bit of ShadowClan silent walking techniques he had ever learned; Firefang felt every second, every pawstep, every breath as if it lasted a moon. He was almost upon the snake when the serpent suddenly turned its head, its tongue slithering out as it tested the air.

The snake scented Firefang's heat and tensed up, its coil ready to spring. Even though he was still almost a foxlength away, Firefang had no choice but to pounce. Claws outstretched, he sailed through the air towards the snake.

Everything moved as if in slow motion. The snake's head started to turn to Firefang when his claws sank into the back of its head. Hissing in pain and anger, the snake writhed this way and that, trying to through Firefang off. The ShadowClan warrior dug in tight and buried his fangs into the snake's neck, close to the head so it couldn't turn and bite him. He bit down hard, breaking the snake's back. It writhed and quivered in its death throes. Firefang closed his eyes and bit down harder and didn't let go even with the snake's thrashings lessened...and then stopped entirely.

He was still clutching the dead snake in his mouth when the rest of the patrol returned. "Firefang?" "NIGHTPAW!" Darkflower ran ahead of Wetfoot and Oakpaw to her shocked apprentice, licking her face fiercely. "Are you alright?"

Oakpaw looked in wide eyed amazement. "Wow... you killed that snake?"

"Are you okay?" Wetfoot asked. As if in a daze Firefang nodded, finally remembering to open his mouth and dropped the dead snake from his jaw.

"Yeah..." Firefang panted. "I'm okay. Is Nightpaw...?"

"In shock, but okay." Wetfoot confirmed. "We should take her back to Yellowfang to make sure. You too."

Nodding stiffly feeling suddenly tired, he nodded. "Just be sure to bring back the prey..."

Wetfoot draped his tail gently across Firefang's back. "Of course....come on. Let's go home." Exhausted, Firefang let Wetfoot lead him home; Darkflower doing the same for Nightpaw; carrying the prey they had caught in their teeth. Oawpaw brought up the rear, carrying the dead snake with him.

They created quite a stir when they re-entered camp; especially the sight of the dead snake. Hearing the commotion, Yellowfang padded out of the medicine cat den. Then she called for Runningnose. "Bring some poppy seeds and clear a space for Nightpaw!"

Runningnose sniffed and guided Nightpaw towards the den, Darkflower following them. Then Nightpaw suddenly stopped. "Wait." She mewed. Turning around she padded up to Firefang. "Thank you Firefang...thank you." Not waiting for him to respond she gently licked his cheek and then turned back around and let herself be guided into the den.

"Firefang." The orange tabby looked up to see Brokenstar and Blackfoot approaching, the former looking very pleased—with himself. "Good work Firefang, _very_ good work." He purred in self-satisfaction. "We're going to place the body of the dead snake in front of the camp's entrance as a warning to those who would dare challenge ShadowClan." He beamed as though _he'd_ been the one to actually kill the snake.

Dipping his head, Firefang meowed. "I—I was only concerned with saving Nightpaw." Brokenstar blinked as if he'd never heard of her.

"Yes, quick decisive thinking and bold action. Very good. Moving so silently that a snake couldn't hear you...until it's too late. Your very act exemplified everything ShadowClan stands for." Brokenstar nodded. Firefang couldn't help but notice he omitted any mention of actually saving a clanmate's life. "As a matter of fact..." Brokenstar raised his voice. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Smooth Boulder for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

From all corners of the camp, the cats of ShadowClan assembled. At a nod to Clawface, the scarred warrior walked into the nursery. Gorsekit, the 'adopted' WindClan kit was nudged out roughly by Clawface.

The kit, not yet six months old, looked wide-eyed and nervous. He didn't remember his mother or his Clan...but he knew he was somehow different. He was treated differently; the lingering scent of WindClan hadn't yet left him.

Brokenstar glowered down on the young kit. "By naming apprentices, we show that we are strong/ From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw." Over some hushed murmurings Brokenstar continued. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Firefang," Firefang looked up with a jolt. "You will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a valiant and loyal warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice."

Stunned, Firefang padded over to Gorsepaw and gently rubbed his nose against that of Gorsepaw. "Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" Shouted the Clan—or at least most of it. Above the chants of the Clan and the self-satisfied look of Brokenstar, Firefang looked into the eyes of that nervous, scared looking kit who knew he wasn't home...and swore that somehow, he would make sure that he would be. Somehow.

&&&


	14. Chapter 14

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Fourteen**

&&&

Firefang quickly bonded with his apprentice. Gorsepaw was eager, inquisitive, and energetic. He felt a flash of pride the first time Gorsepaw brought in a lizard. He was a quick learner, friendly, and loyal to a fault. The only thing that got Firefang down was the realization that he would have to tell him the truth about his Clan sooner or later. Gorsepaw didn't even know he was from another Clan.

Onewhisker, from his prison in the medicine cat den, had been adamant about Gorsepaw knowing the truth about his Clan. "He's a WindClan cat!" Onewhisker had meowed firmly. "He shouldn't let Brokenstar or the others take that away from him...what'll happen when WindClan returns?"

"But telling him could crush him...and he could go running to Brokenstar and tell him that I told him the truth." Firefang countered. "And then what? At the least he'll take Gorsepaw from me and have someone else mentor him. That's the best we could hope for. At worse he'll figure out that you and I are plotting against him!"

"I like to think that it's a given that I would be." Onewhisker pointed out dryly, but conceded the point...for now at least.

A few sunrises later, Firefang took Gorsepaw out on a patrol to Fourtrees. "And this is where the Clans gather at the full moon."

"Wow..." Gorsepaw's eyes went wide. Purring in amusement at his eagerness, Firefang's ears perked up as he heard a noise. It turned out to be a ShadowClan patrol led by his old mentor, Boulder. "Boulder?"

The gray warrior nodded to him. "Firefang, we were just coming from RiverClan." He waved his tail at Darkflower, who held a fish in her mouth. "Care to join us for some fish?"

Darkflower's apprentice, Nightpaw gently padded over and dropped a fish by Firefang's feet. "I caught this one just for you." She said shyly, purring.

Firefang's stomach did a somersault. He had almost forgotten that Brokenstar had pressured RiverClan into sharing the fish in the river with ShadowClan. And he had forgotten about Nightpaw. Ever since the snake incident she had been acting strangely toward him.

"No thanks." Firefang meowed suddenly. "I think I'll try getting some on my own...would you mind taking Gorsepaw back though, Boulder?" He looked to his mentor, trying to ignore the dejected look on Nightpaw's face.

"Huh?" Gorsepaw blinked back him.

Boulder looked at his former apprentice oddly. "Catch fish...on your own? We had to have some RiverClan cats get them for us."

"It'll be fine." He gave Gorsepaw's ear a quick lick. "Go on and listen to Boulder. See if you can catch some prey for the elders while I practice fishing."

Gorsepaw nodded "Alright...see you later Firefang!" The apprentice padded off with the patrol. Firefang waited for them to go before pressing on alone through Fourtrees and into RiverClan territory. He came to the bank of the river and sat, waiting. Not for fish, but hopefully, for answers.

The sun had started to set when a scent on the breeze carried the scent of RiverClan cats. Within minutes of that, a pair of RiverClan cats appeared. One was a unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat and the other was a gray she-cat with blue eyes. The first cat arched her back and hissed at him. "More ShadowClan!" She spat. "Do you enjoy taking prey from the mouths of our kits are you simply enjoying make us get your prey for you, you lazy piece of fox-dung?"

The other cat said nothing but simply glared at him with cold hostility. She smelled of kits and milk, probably a queen. Clearly, the first cat had not been exaggerating.

Firefang consciously had to resist the urge to quail under the tongue-lashing and couldn't help but feel daunted by the other cat's glare...even more intimidating than the other's rant. "I didn't come here for prey." He meowed quickly. "I need to speak to a cat who fought in the battle at Sunningrocks where Oakheart died."

"Why?" The gray she-cat asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Mistyfoot..." The other one hissed.

"It's...hard to explain." Firefang mewed. "But it's nothing that could harm RiverClan. I swear that by StarClan," he added.

Apparently, he had said the right thing for Mistyfoot relaxed. "...I think it's alright Leopardfur." Looking at Mistyfoot like she was crazy, the RiverClan deputy reluctantly sat down.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you. You'd give me a bellyache." Mistyfoot meowed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Leopardfur on the other hand..." She licked her paw idly. "You're Firefang, aren't you? I saw you at a Gathering. They say you used to be a kittypet." He voice was cool, with thinly veiled suspicion. Leopardfur spat in derision.

"That's true." Firefang admitted neutrally, masking his heavy feelings at being confronted, once again, with the familiar sting of contempt by Clanborn cats for his past. "But I'm a warrior now."

Mistyfoot stared at him levelly, her eyes fixed on his. Finally she said, "All right, I fought in the battle. What do you want to know?"

Firefang replied quickly, knowing he would probably never have another chance. "Tell me what you can about the way Oakheart died."

"Oakheart?" Mistyfoot's eyes dropped to her paws. Leopardfur's shoulders slumped. After a long pause Mistyfoot mewed. "Oakheart was my father; did you know that?"

"And my denmate." Leopardfur couldn't help rumbling.

Shaking his head slowly, Firefang replied. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry. I never met him, but they say he was a brave warrior."

"He was the best and the bravest." Mistyfoot said with pride and sadness. "And he should never have died. It was an accident."

His heart racing, Firefang quickly asked, "Are you sure? No cat killed him?"

"He was wounded in the battle, but not enough to kill him. Afterward, we found his body under some fallen rocks. Out medicine cat said that was what killed him." Mistyfoot answered.

"So no cat was responsible..." Firefang mewed musingly to himself. "Thank you, Mistyfoot. That's just what I wanted to know."

"What I want to know is _why _you want to know." Leopardfur growled. Firefang flicked his tail as he struggled with whether or not to tell them. That was when he noticed how lean Leopardfur was...both of them in fact. It was taken for granted that RiverClan cats were generally the heaviest and most well fed in the Clans. But these cats were clearly getting thin.

"Hold on." Firefang darted away from the bank and into the bushes. He came back a moment later dragging a rabbit he had caught and killed while he was waiting. "Here. This is for you."

Leopardfur's namesake fur on her shoulder stood up. "We don't want your pity!" She snarled.

"Pride catches no prey." Firefang retorted evenly. Mistyfoot laid her tail on Leopardfur's back.

"It was kindly meant," she meowed to her. "My kits need this." Leopardfur growled, then finally, dipped her head in agreement.

"Very well." She slid into the water and swam to the other bank. With only a single quick glance at Firefang, she picked up the rabbit with her teeth and swam back across to the RiverClan side of the river.

"Farewell Firefang." Mistyfoot dipped her head respectfully. "I hope to see you again at the next Gathering."

"I would like that." He nodded back. The two she-cats had turned to go when, on an impulse, he suddenly said; "Mistyfoot, wait." He paused for the RiverClan cat to turn back to him before adding softly. "I'm sorry."

He didn't say he was sorry for Oakheart's death. He didn't say he was sorry for forcing her to revisit those memories. He didn't say that he was sorry for what his Clan was doing to hers.

He didn't have to. She knew.

&&&


	15. Chapter 15

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Fifteen**

&&&

The full moon came soon and with it the next Gathering. Firefang once again was chosen to go with the ShadowClan contingent to Fourtrees. And again, WindClan's absence gave an unspoken yet oppressive atmosphere of tension.

Firefang looked around for Ravenpaw and Mistyfoot. Ravenpaw he needed to confront over what he had learned about Tigerclaw; and Mistyfoot—Firefang flicked his tail nervously. Since their initial meeting Firefang had left what spare prey he could find across the river for RiverClan to find. Mistyfoot picked up the food and brought it back to her Clan. She had even caught him at it once. Since then they had arranged planned drop-offs. With RiverClan's food supply being upset by Twolegs on their territory and with Brokenstar demanding fishing rights from the river, RiverClan was starving. Mistyfoot deeply appreciated Firefang's kindness.

The RiverClan she-cat waved her tail to get Firefang's attention. The orange tabby walked over, meowing friendly. "Mistyfoot, hello! How runs the prey?" He asked, doing his part to hide RiverClan's prey troubles.

"Swimming well thanks." She meowed back, lying as well. "How are you?"

"Well enough." Firefang nodded. "Your kits?"

Mistyfoot's chest fairly swelled with pride. "Well thank you." A bit smaller than they should be, but the Clan was making every effort to make sure that the Clan's kits had enough to eat...even if that meant the warriors had to deal with less.

Firefang purred happily for her. He had kept interested in Mistyfoot's life and managed to steal a few quick conversations as he dropped off the prey by the river. She had never talked about the kits father which left him a little curious, but out of respect he never asked.

A yowl announcing the start of the Gathering interrupted them. All eyes turned on the leaders as they stood atop the Great Rock: Brokenstar, Crookedstar, and Bluestar. At the base of the rock sat the deputies: Blackfoot, Leopardfur, and..."_Tigerclaw_?!" Firefang screeched in his mind. What had happened to Lionheart?

Looking around quickly, Firefang caught sight of Ravenpaw, sitting next to Graypaw. Graypaw looked sad and morose, which said to Firefang that Lionheart was probably dead. He had been Graypaw's mentor after all. And the even _more_ miserable look on Ravenpaw's face said that he knew it was no coincidence that Tigerclaw now sat where Lionheart, and before him Redtail, had sat.

Crookedstar spoke first, reporting nothing of interest save that the prey was running well in RiverClan's territory. Firefang watched him closely. His fur had lost the sleek shine that RiverClan took such pride in and his fur hung looser on his frame than it used to.

After him, the leader of ThunderClan stepped forward; dignified and proud. "We in ThunderClan have both sad and joyful news to report." Her face took on a mournful expression, her ears flattening as she went on. "It is with great sadness that I have to report the death of Lionheart." Mournful and shocked yowls rang out across the clearing. The golden warrior had been immensely popular, even outside his own Clan. Several cats not of ThunderClan bowed their heads. Bluestar continued, "On a more joyous note ThunderClan has two new warriors which we introduce tonight, including Lionheart's last apprentice. They are Graystripe and Ravenwing!"

"Graystripe! Ravenwing!" The call went up, with Firefang happily shouting his friend's new name. "Ravenwing! Ravenwing!"

Bluestar beckoned Brokenstar forward with her tail, signaling the end of her report. Brokenstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan is pleased to report that we grow stronger, even as Leafbare approaches." He went in without preamble. "One of our warriors, Firefang, saved an apprentice by killing a venomous snake on his own before it could kill her." Impressed murmurings we heard in the clearing. Firefang looked down, feeling his face grow warm. Brokenstar, ignoring the byplay, continued on. "...at the last gathering I asked Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan to give ShadowClan hunting rights in their territory. She delayed answering. I ask her again, now. What will your answer be?" He growled, his voice full of menace.

Firefang only dimly noted that Brokenstar hadn't mentioned Gorsepaw being made an apprentice. On reflection it made sense. Why should Brokenstar reveal that he had abducted a kit from WindClan in the course of chasing them out of their territory? He winced, wondering now if it had been wise to mention it to Mistyfoot during their talks that he had an apprentice now.

Bluestar stepped forward and faced Brokenstar squarely, her voice and gaze even. "ThunderClan will not share its territory with any Clan." She announced firmly, answering Brokenstar and making a veiled reference to RiverClan's raids for prey.

Brokenstar hissed. "You are making a very grave mistake Bluestar." He warned.

"My Clan is capable of defending its borders." Her eyes narrowed.

"We shall see." Brokenstar leapt down from the Great Rock, announcing the end to the Gathering.

The assembled cats started to break up into their respective Clans when Firefang dashed over to Ravenwing. "We need to talk." He meowed quickly, casting a quick glance to make sure no one was paying too close attention to them. "Come back here tomorrow night." Not giving the startled warrior a chance to protest, Firefang dashed off to deliver the same message to Mistyfoot.

Something had to be done.

&&&


	16. Chapter 16

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Sixteen**

&&&

Under the cloak of darkness and a cloud-shrouded moon, three cats representing the three remaining warrior Clans returned to Fourtrees.

Firefang arrived just in time to see Mistyfoot and Ravenwing facing one another in the clearing with their bodies tensed. "You both made it without trouble?" He meowed, needing to know if they were seen.

Mistyfoot gave a simple nod. Ravenwing's tail flicked and he looked down. "I—I had a little trouble getting out of camp without being seen." He admitted. "My apprentice is very...exuberant."

"I know how that can be." Firefang gave a small purr of amusement before turning serious again. "I think its time the three of us share what we know about what's going on in the forest...for the safety of all our Clans." He regarded Mistyfoot and then Ravenwing stolidly. "I know your Clans are rivals who have fought recently...but this is the time to put Clan rivalries aside. There are too many secrets, too many lies. The Warrior Code is being broken all for the sake of ambition and power."

"Brokenstar." Mistyfoot growled at the exact same time that Ravenwing meowed, "Tigerclaw." The RiverClan cat blinked in surprise. "What?"

Ravenwing looked to the forest floor as if searching for strength and then turned to the two cats in the clearing. "I—I know you both came here to talk about Brokenstar and what he's been doing to the forest, but I have to tell you; I have to warn you—"

"That Tigerstar murdered his way into becoming the ThunderClan deputy?" Firefang growled. "I know."

"Well, _I_ don't!" Mistyfoot gasped in horror. "What are you talking about?"

Firefang sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted to start this..." He then explained: "This is the reason I came to talk to you about the battle at Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw was claiming inside ThunderClan that Oakheart killed Redtail and that _he_ killed Oakheart in revenge; trying to make himself a Clan hero so he'd be made deputy."

Mistyfoot looked shocked. "Then, that means that..."

"Tigerclaw killed Redtail." Ravenwing cut in suddenly. "I--I saw him do it."

He stared ahead of him, his eyes dark as he journeyed back in his mind to the battle at the Sunningrocks. Firefang saw—and suspected Mistyfoot did too—his confidence beginning to ebb. The black warrior was losing himself in his memories, reliving the fear and the burden of what he alone knew.

"I'd been wounded in the shoulder. And Redtail—he was our deputy then, as you know—told me to hide in a crack in the rock until it was safe to get away. I was just going to make a dash for it when I saw Redtail attack a RiverClan cat. I think it was that gray warrior called Stonefur." Mistyfoot's ears perked up suddenly. "Redtail knocked Stonefur off his paws, and looked as if he was about to sink in his claws for some serious injury."

"Why didn't he?" Firefang asked.

"Oakheart came out of nowhere. He sank his teeth into Redtail's scruff and pulled him off Stonefur. Stonefur ran away."

"What next?"

"Redtail spat at Oakheart. He asked him if RiverClan warriors were unable to fight their own battles. Redtail was brave. The RiverClan deputy was twice his size. And then...then Okaheart said a strange thing. He told Redtail, 'No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior.'"

"_What?" _Mistyfoot gaped in shock.

"But the Clans fight all the time. What's so special about Stonefur?" Firefang mewed.

Mistyfoot turned her head and regarded Firefang with a half-annoyed, half-amused expression. "He's my brother."

"...Oh." Firefang winced, trying not to blush.

"But that doesn't explain what Oakheart meant." Mistyfoot conceded, feeling generous.

Firefang mewed thoughtfully. "Then Oakheart was his father, too. Is that why he wanted to protect him from ThunderClan cats?"

"No!" Mistyfoot's eyes flashed blue fire. "Oakheart never tried to protect either of us. He wanted us to be warriors like him, and bring honor to the Clan."

"Then why...?" Ravenwing started.

"I don't know." She sounded genuinely puzzled. She shook her head. "So what did Redtail do after Oakheart said that?"

Ravenwing's ears pricked up, his eyes wide. "He flew at Oakheart. He bowled him right off his paws and underneath a rocky overhand. I...I couldn't see them, though I could hear them snarling. And then I heard a rumbling sound, and the rock collapsed on top of them!" Mistyfoot couldn't help letting out a low moan.

"Please, go on." Firfang mewed softly. He hated putting Ravenwing and Mistyfoot through this, but he had to know the truth.

"I heard a screech from Oakheart and I saw his tail sticking out from under the rocks." Ravenwing closed his eyes, as if wanting to shut out the sight. Mistyfoot looked down. "Just then I heard Tigerclaw behind me. He ordered me to back to the camp, but I'd only gone a little way when I realized I had no idea if Redtail was okay after the rockfall. So I crept back, past all the RiverClan warriors that were running away. And when I got to the rocks, Redtail was charing out of the dust. His tail was straight up and his fur stood on end, but he was all right, not a scratch on him that I could see. And he ran straight into Tigerclaw, who was in the shadows."

"And that was when--" Firefang started.

"Yes." Ravenwing's claws flexed as if he were back in the battle. "Tigerclaw grabbed Redtail and pinned him down. Redtail struggled, but he couldn't break free. And.." He swallowed and looked down. "Tigerclaw sank his teeth into Redtail's throat, and it was all over." He dropped his chin onto his paws looking despondent. Firefang moved closer and pressed his body against Ravenwing's flank comfortingly. "I—I raced back to camp, I tried to tell everyone what I saw...but I passed out before I could. Then Tigerclaw was there and he told his story...so I kept quiet. After all, who would they believe? The great warrior Tigerclaw or the scrawny nervous apprentice?" Ravenwing sounded miserable. "Worse...there wasn't anyone I could talk to about it. Graystripe was my friend but...I didn't think there was anything he could do so I decided not to burden him by telling him the truth."

Mistyfoot just stood back looking stunned, her shoulder fur standing on end. "...and Lionheart?" She mewed gently. Ravenpaw nodded sadly.

"T-tigerclaw was on patrol...Darkstripe came back to camp, saying that Tigerclaw found evidence of ShadowClan on our side of the border and wanted Lionheart to see it for himself. Lionheart went, following a scent mark Tigerclaw had placed...right on the Thunderpath itself." Ravenpaw looked down. "A monster struck him before he knew what was happening. Graystripe was crushed. He was his mentor..."

"An _accident_." Firefang spat in sarcasm.

"The only reason he left me alive is because he isn't sure how much I know...and he it wouldn't reflect too well on him his own apprentice died." Ravenwing sighed. "It's for much the same reason he pushed for me to be made a warrior was; so he wouldn't look bad if I failed. And he gave me Cinderpaw so she would be loyal to him too."

"So he's using cats he mentored and the cats _they _mentor to build a support base for him." Firefang mused. "Brokenstar does the same thing."

"StarClan..." Mistyfoot sat down. Firefang growled.

"I promise you, we will expose Tigerclaw for what he is." He nodded solemnly. "But Tigerclaw isn't the main problem: Brokenstar is. Leafbare is fast approaching and WindClan is still out there alone. Their scent is fading...soon it'll be impossible to find them again. Brokenstar has Onewhisker imprisoned in our camp since WindClan was driven out." Firefang took a breath. "And my apprentice Gorsepaw was taken from WindClan as well."

Mistyfoot growled. "That piece of foxdung!" She spat. Firefang nodded.

"...and now he's been stealing prey from RiverClan which is growing so hungry that they've been raiding ThunderClan." The ShadowClan warrior continued. "We need ThunderClan to stand up to Brokenstar. Then maybe RiverClan can too."

"I hope so." Mistyfoot meowed. "A lot of cats are unhappy with Crookedstar's decision."

"But, Brokenstar _isn't_ the only problem." Ravenwing protested. "I overheard Tigerclaw talking to Bluestar...he's found a, I don't know, some group of rogues and loners in Twolegplace. He says he can make a deal with their leader; give them WindClan territory in exchange for helping ThunderClan stop ShadowClan."

"He can't be serious!" Mistyfoot spat. "Turn to rogues and loners against fellow warriors?"

"What did Bluestar say?" Firefang asked anxiously.

"She said no." Both cats visibly relaxed. Ravenwing went on. "Tigerclaw wasn't happy...but I don't think he's gonna let it drop for long."

"We can't let Bluestar allow Tigerclaw to make that deal." Firefang said decisively. "I promised Onewhisker I'd bring WindClan back and that's what I mean to do. And a war between those rogues and ThunderClan on one side against ShadowClan on the other could destroy the forest and the Clans forever!"

Mistyfoot nodded in agreement, lashing her tail. "So what do we do?"

"What we have to do is take care of Brokenstar." Firefang mewed. "Get rid of him and ShadowClan can return to normal, bring back WindClan and make peace with the other Clans: eliminate any need for Bluestar to be forced by Tigerclaw to make an alliance with those rogues. Then we can expose Tigerclaw for what he really is. Can I count on your aid?"

Ravenwing nodded firmly. "For Redtail."

"For all the Clans." Mistyfoot nodded, walking up beside the two toms. "We're in this together."

"Us and Onewhisker." Firefang nodded. "The four of us will stop Brokenstar and Tigerclaw and restore the four Clans to the forest, united under the Warrior Code. StarClan aid us."

Mistyfoot and Ravenwing exchanged a glance and nodded solemnly. Spoken like a true Clan leader!

&&&


	17. Chapter 17

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Seventeen**

&&&

Firefang replied his conversation with Ravenwing and Mistyfoot in his mind over and over again. "_So what's our first step?" Ravenwing had asked._

_Firefang took a deep breath. "To save the Warrior Code we have to do something unClanlike. We have to overthrow Brokenstar, drive him out of ShadowClan."_

"_Again, how?" Mistyfoot looked at him curiously._

"_I'm not quite sure." Firefang admitted. "I have to somehow show the whole Clan—and the whole forest—just what Brokenstar is. But if it comes down to a fight within ShadowClan, we may need help driving out Brokenstar. If you two could somehow manage to keep your clan's patrols near ShadowClan territory; I'll send word if their help is needed."_

So for the next few days Firefang stuck close to camp. Besides filling in Onewhisker in what was agreed to at Fourtrees, he tried to keep as close an eye on Brokenstar as he could without being noticed.

Unfortunately, his efforts _had_ been noticed—by Blackfoot. The ShadowClan deputy narrowed his eyes at Firefang. Ever since he had arrived Brokenstar had fawned over the orange warrior. Blackfoot feared it was only a matter of time before Brokenstar replaced him with Firefang as ShadowClan deputy! "_And if he does, Brokenstar better watch his tail."_ Blackfoot's tail twitched. "_That cat is no loyal warrior._"

If Firefang had known that Blackfoot was watching him the way he was watching Brokenstar, he would've been even more worried. Not only that, he had to train Gorsepaw as his mentor; all the while debating on how we was going to break the news to the eager apprentice that he was WindClan born, and that his mother was killed by his adoptive Clan.

As if that wasn't enough to think about...

"Here Firefang." The orange warrior turned to see Nightpaw, a plump lizard in her mouth. She dropped it gently at his paws. "I picked it out just for you." The pretty young black-she cat idly licked at her paws and turned her head, watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Firefang took a bite. "Hmm...this is really good! Thank you Nightpaw."

"You're welcome." She purred, her tail perking up. "I'll see you later Firefang..." she traced her tail gently across his flank and padded off happily.

As Firefang finished off the lizard, he heard an amused meow. "She's got it bad for you, you lucky dope." Looking up, he saw Wetfoot smiling like he just saw a mouse in his sights.

"What are you talking about?" Firefang sighed.

Wetfoot looked at Firefang as if he'd suddenly grown a second tail. "Are you blind? It's obvious that Nightpaw is very, _very_ fond of you! Even a ThunderClan cat could figure _that_ out!"

His face growing very warm, Firefang hastily raised a paw to scratch at his ear distractedly. "You're crazy."

"Nooo, Nightpaw is. About **you." **Wetfoot teased, flicking his tail. "I'm taking Oakpaw out on patrol. Do you want to take Gorsepaw and come with?"

"No thanks." Firefang said distractedly. "Some other time." Wetfoot smirked, and left without another word; leaving Firefang along with his now torrential thoughts.

Firefang felt stunned. He'd hardly noticed Nightpaw's affection for him. He tried to blame it on all the issues facing ShadowClan and the rest of the forest...but that wasn't the truth was. The truth was, that Firefang already had a she-cat on his mind; and try as he might, he couldn't get her off his mind.

"_Mistyfoot_." Firefang lay down, resting his head on his paws, his tail draping over his nose. He had grown to admire and like the RiverClan she-cat so much that he barely noticed when he started feeling...something more than that for her.

"_She's so...strong. And funny. And clever._" He flicked an ear as he laid down. But it was impossible. He was ShadowClan, she was RiverClan. That was the end of it.

"_Still,"_ Firefang continued. _"She never mentioned having a mate, or who fathered her kits...maybe they split up. Maybe she wants to—no, don't be mousebrained!_" He shook his head. "StarClan help me, what next?"

&&&


	18. Chapter 18

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Eighteen**

&&&

Leafbare soon came in full force. Snow fell as prey soon became scarce; hibernating deep below ground. The river froze over. Onewhisker felt miserable, knowing his clan was out in the cold; away from home.

Firefang continued Gorsepaw's training during the day, even as he fretted on how to broach the fact that he was really a WindClan cat. And at night...at night Firefang tossed and turned in his sleep, safe and cozy from the rain outside. All he could see in his dreams were Mistyfoot's beautiful blue eyes...he couldn't get the RiverClan she-cat out of his mind. All the next day she occupied his thoughts.

He was soon drive to distraction. When he was on patrol he almost stepped on a snake—fortunately it was a harmless grass snake. Firefang was so distracted during Gorsepaw's session that the young apprentice actually managed to sneak up and tackle the ShadowClan warrior; this was the point of the exercise but while good, Gorsepaw shouldn't have been able to succeed so easily.

Finally, the orange tabby could take no more. As night began to fall one day, Firefang went off to the RiverClan border, a mouse in his mouth.

The night felt warm as Leafbare had begun to lose its grip on the forest...Firefang purred in relief. Perhaps the warmer weather would make things easier for RiverClan.

But his hopes were dashed as he approached the river, as he heard a roaring sound. It filled Firefang's ears, making them stand up to try to pinpoint the source. He started running through the bushes until he came to the edge of the river. Stopping short Firefang's jaw dropped, leaving the mouse on the bank of the river, which was gushing and roaring with water from last night's rain.

The river was flooding!

Firefang looked appalled. "_What happened to RiverClan? To Mistyfoot?_" He looked around, trying to think of a way to cross to check up on them. Then he heard a weak, mewling cry. It was a kit...no, kits! He saw them in the water, washed away by the flood. One was gray, the other black. Both of them were so small they were probably still suckling from their mother. The two kits were balanced precariously on a mat of debris and twigs, wailing for help.

Firefang leaped into the river. He gasped with shock, not at the cold but at the strength of the current. Kicking his legs, the ShadowClan cat propelled himself over to the mat and gently started nudging it over to the RiverClan bank of the river, hoping it wouldn't break.

He winced as the water swelled, getting in his eyes and up his nose. Firefang coughed and sputtered. The water tasted foul. "_Only a little further...just a foxlength or so..._"

But just as he reached the riverbank, the mat began to break up. With a wailing mewl, the gray kit was plunged into the water. "Foxdung!" Firefang quickly pushed what was left of the mat and with it, the black kit, onto the bank. Then he turned and went after the other kit.

The current pulled at the gray kit, who was too young and weak to keep his head above water. Firefang opened his mouth and plunged his face into the water; closing his jaws when he felt the kit in his mouth. Kicking with all his strength, he broke the surface of the water with a gasp; the kit in his mouth. With what little strength he had remaining, Firefang managed to flop onto the river bank.

Panting in exhaustion, he managed to crawl out of the river. The two kits sat mewling, wet and cold on the river bank. Firefang went up to them and licked their fur the wrong way, keeping them warm. He smelled their scent, despite the river washing much of it away. "_RiverClan. Thank StarClan we're on the right side of the river._"

Firefang began nudging the two kits towards the RiverClan camp. He winced when he realized what a slow going it would be. The two kits were cold and he couldn't carry them both. Firefang lifted his head and sniffed. He scented a RiverClan patrol heading his way!

Soon enough, the RiverClan deputy Leopardfur and a trio of RiverClan warriors: Blackclaw, Whiteclaw, and Stonefur appeared.

"What's this?" Leopardfur demanded, surprised at seeing Firefang again. Her fur bristled as her ears flattened against her head.

"Why are you trespassing on our territory?" Blackclaw demanded, snarling.

Firefang didn't respond to their hostile tone. Quietly, he mewed. "I'm not trespassing. I pulled two of your kits out of the river and wanted to bring them home."

Stonefur came forward and sniffed the two kits. "It's true! They're Mistyfoot's missing kits!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. Firefang needed every bit of his ShadowClan resolve to keep from stiffening or betraying what he was thinking. He knew Mistyfoot had kits of course, but didn't think that they would be these two...and he couldn't let the patrol know that he was friends with Mistyfoot.

Leopardfur relaxed. Though she did find it odd that the very same cat who had once asked Mistyfoot about the battle of Sunningrocks would be the very same cat to save her kits. "How do we know you saved the kits?" She asked, tilting her head. "You might have been trying to steal them." Leopardfur's tone did not match the hostility of the question.

Firefang shook his head, relying on simple logic. "No cat from ShadowClan tried to steal your kits when we could walk across the river on the ice. Why do you think we'd try it now? I nearly drowned!"

Hissing angrily, Blackclaw stepped forward, practically shoving his face into Firefang's. Leopardfur called him off. "Blackclaw! Back off! We'll let him explain himself to Crookedstar, and see if he believes him."

"All right." The orange warrior nodded. "I just hope your Clan leader can see the truth when it's in front of his nose."

Leopardfur made no response. With a flick of her tail she directed Blackclaw and Whiteclaw to each pick up one of the kits and nodded for Firefang to follow her, flanked by Stonefur.

When they reached the island where the RiverClan cats had their camp, they found a wide, racing channel of water seperating it from the ridge of dry ground. The island was abandoned. Leopardfur's eyes widened.

"The water has risen since we left camp!" She meowed with a groan.

"Leopardfur! Up here!" Looking up where the yowl came from, Firefang saw a slope where the RiverClan leader, Crookedstar sat; his pelt soaked. Firefang and the RiverClan patrol made their way up the slope.

"What happened?" Leopardfur demanded.

"The camp is flooded. We've had to move up here." He meowed flatly. He grew more animate when he saw Firefang. "And what have you brought us? A ShadowClan spy? As if we didn't have enough trouble!"

"He found Mistyfoot's kits." Leopardfur explained. "He claims he pulled them out of the river." Firefang nodded in confirmation as other RiverClan cats gathered around them.

"I don't believe a word of it!" Blackclaw spat. "You can't trust a ShadowClan cat."

Crookedstar's eyes narrowed. "Mistyfoot's kits went missing when the camp was flooded. How do you come to have them?"

Exhausted, tired, and sopping wet; Firefang's usual reserve failed him. "I flew across the river." He meowed in sarcasm as a gray cat ducked inside the bushes.

A moment later Mistyfoot broke out of the bushes and raced over. "My kits! Where are my kits?" She crouched over and started licking her kits furiously, her tail protectively wrapped around them as if in fear that some cat would try to steal them. The RiverClan medicine cat, Mudfur, crouched beside her to inspect the kits. Stonefur pressed against Mistyfoot, mewling comfortably against her.

"Tell us what happened." Crookedstar meowed to Firefang. Blackclaw spat. Firefang quickly related what had happened at the river. When he got to the part about saving the gray kit from the water, Blackclaw spat.

"Since when do ShadowClan cats risk their lives for us?" He demanded.

"Quiet, Blackclaw! Let him speak. If he's lying, we'll find out soon enough."

"He's not lying." Mistyfoot spoke up. "Why should ShadowClan steal kits when all the Clans are finding it hard to feed themselves?" Firefang had to hide a wince. The fact was that ShadowClan HAD stolen a kit, his own apprentice.

The gray cat who had fetched Mistyfoot, Silverstream, nodded. "Firefang's story makes sense. We had to abandon the camp and shelter in these bushes when the water started to rise again. When we came to move Mistyfoot's kits, we could find only two of them. The other two were missing. They must have been swept along in the river to where you found them."

"In that case, we're grateful to you." Crookedstar said begrudgingly, hating to be in the debt of ShadowClan.

"Yes, without you, my kits would have died." Mistyfoot mewed her eyes glowing softly with gratitude.

Firefang's eyes softened as he looked back. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Firefang asked, then quickly turned his head, as if his question had been directed to RiverClan as a whole rather than Mistyfoot in particular. Firefang noticed that the RiverClan cats were all wet through, and the fur clinging to their bodies showed they were skinnier than ever. In Greenleaf, the Twolegs had scared away or stolen much of their prey, with more being taken by ShadowClan. During Leafbare there wouldn't have been Twolegs, but the frozen river would've made it impossible to fish. Now that Leafbare was over, the thaw hadn't brought badly needed food, but a flood that had driven them out of their camp.

"If you can't go back to your camp, and if prey's scarce because of the flood and--" He began before being aprubtly cut off by Crookedstar.

"We need no help from ShadowClan." Crookedstar spat. "RiverClan cats can look after themselves."

"Don't be such a fool." Spat a gray RiverClan elder, Graypool. "You're too proud for your own good. How can we feed ourselves, even with the thaw? There are no fish to eat. The river's practically poisoned; you know it is."

Firefang was shocked. Graypool explained. "It's all the fault of the Twolegs. Last newleaf, the river was clean and full of fish. Now it's filthy with Twoleg rubbish from their camp."

"And all the fish are poisoned." Mudfur added. "Cats who eat them fall ill. I've treated more cats for bellyaches this leaf-bare than in all the time since I've been the medicine cat." As he looked around, the RiverClan cats looked down or away; as if they couldn't bare admitting to and outsider the depth of their trouble. Firefang shared their pain, as his clan was partially responsible for aggravating this problem.

"Then let me help." He urged. "I'll catch prey for you in my territory and bring it to you, until the floods have gone and the river is clean."

"Would you really do this for us?" Crookedstar looked at him suspiciously. "When your Clan stole prey from mine last newleaf?"

"Yes." Firefang said evenly.

Some RiverClan cats murmured, looking to one another. Crookedstar paused, then yielded. "Then the Clan thanks you. None of my cats will challenge you in our territory until the floods go down and we can return to our camp. But after that, we will fend for ourselves once again."

Firefang dipped his head in acknowledgment. "I will show him to the border." Mistyfoot offered. "Silverstream, could you bring my kits back with the others?"

"Of course." She nodded. Mistyfoot escorted Firefang from the makeshift RiverClan camp to Fourtrees, and beyond it; ShadowClan territory.

She stopped and sat at the border of RiverClan territory. "I want to thank you again for what you're doing for my Clan....and for me." She mewed gently. "My kits owe you their lives. I won't forget this."

"Anything...for you." Firefang replied, his voice wavering. Mistyfoot padded over, her cheek brushing against Firefang's own, their whiskers touching.

"I...I've never known a cat like you."

Firefang's tail gently intertwined itself with hers. "I haven't either..." Mistyfoot purred, rubbing her the top of her head against the orange warriors cheek. Firefang's purrs merged with hers as he rubbed his cheek against her head, his flank against hers...he could feel her heartbeat.

"...I—I have something to tell you." She admitted after a minute. "Firefang, I asked my mother, Graypool, about what my father said at Sunningrocks about Stonefur."

"Hmm?" Firefang mewed distractedly. "About no ThunderClan cat ever harming him?"

"Yes..." Mistyfoot took a deep breath and looked Firefang square in the eye. "Graypool told me...she said that she wasn't really my mother." Mistyfoot's voice trembled. "S-she said my mother...my _real _mother...is Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan. I'm half-ThunderClan."

Firefang was stunned. "I—I didn't imagine..."

"I didn't either." Mistyfoot mewled, rubbing her head against Firefang's chest. "I—I haven't even told Stonefur yet. How could I? I just...I'm so confused."

"It's okay." Firefang licked her cheek comfortingly. "You are still Mistyfoot of RiverClan...the greatest cat I know."

"It gets even more confusing...my friend Silverstream is, well, she's been seeing a ThunderClan cat; Graystripe. Ravenwing's friend." She added parenthetically. "I've tried talking Silverstream out of it...but how can I now, knowing what I know?"

Firefang didn't say a word. He just wrapped his tail around Mistyfoot, gently nuzzling her; licking her face. Mistyfoot rubbed herself against Firefang as the two cats kept each other warm as the sun rose. The two cats lay beside one another, purring contentedly...and from the bushes, sat Blackfoot, watching it all.

&&&


	19. Chapter 19

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Nineteen**

&&&

Firefang dragged himself back to the ShadowClan camp just after dawn, carrying enough freshkill to avert any questions or inquiries about why he'd been out so early. He felt like he was walking on clouds. His time with Mistyfoot had been...unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was simply wonderful.

Just as he approached the camp's entrance, he spotted Boulder heading out. His former mentor's large eyes widened as he saw him. "Out a bit early aren't we Firefang?"

Dropping his freshkill, Firefang meowed. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go hunting instead." Nodding to his prey he commented, "Seems like greenleaf is very nearly upon us."

"One can only hope so." Boulder purred in pleasure. "You did well to bring us this extra freshkill. Brokenstar will be pleased."

Firefang nodded as a thought crossed his mind. "...I certainly hope so." He meowed cautiously. "Brokenstar can be a bit—capricious?" Seeing Boulder's puzzled expression, he explained. "He still hasn't let the elders back into the camp." Firefang observed with false innocence.

Boulder lashed his tail. "Brokenstar...doesn't feel like he can trust them. But I'm sure that he will eventually reconsider it."

With all the aplomb he could muster, Firefang went on. "I wonder though, isn't that against the warrior's code? You always taught me that the code meant that we feed and protect the clan elders and kits first. But the elders were forced to leave the camp and kits have been made into apprentices too early."

The personal way Firefang framed his inquiry stung and he knew it. Boulder's face froze into a passive look. One of the things that had sold him on joining ShadowClan was the knowledge that once he grew too old to hunt, that there would be no one out there to help him, feed him, care for him...the thought that the thing which attracted him to Clan life was being denied his own Clanmates by the leader who had welcomed him into ShadowClan was disturbing.

Realizing as much, Firefang said no more; not wanting to tip his paw. Without so much as twitching a whisker, he brushed past Boulder and into the camp. He had no sooner deposited his catch into the freshkill pile than Yellowfang approached and snapped it up.

"A nice catch." She burped as she swallowed down a bite. "Just the sort of thing I would want for...breakfast." She paused as she detected a strange scent. Opening her mouth, she drank it in and started sniffing. "Firefang, you smell like RiverClan." She snorted, wrinkling her flat face. "I never liked that fishy smell. What were you doing there Firefang?" The old medicine cat's eyes bore into the young warrior's.

While Firefang had been trained, like all ShadowClan cats, to be able to conceal what they were thinking from other cats, Firefang's eyes were too honest. And from Yellowfang there was damn little that could be hidden from her. At Firefang's guilty look, Yellowfang went rigid; her shoulderfur stood up and her tail bristled.

"Firefang...you IDIOT. You _**didn't**__._" She said, knowing full well that he had. She hissed angrily. "Get into my den. NOW!"

She turned, but when he didn't immediately follow she spat. "Hurry! Unless you want the whole camp to smell what you've been doing!" Firefang padded after Yellowfang, ducking into the medicine cat den. Onewhisker was still asleep, dozing. Firefang looked around for Runningnose until Yellowfang explained. "I sent him out at dawn to collect some herbs...lucky thing I did too." She poked around in the crevices and cracks where she stored her herbs until she pulled out a particularly potent smelling leaf and dropped it on the floor.

Firefang pulled his lips back in distaste at the smell. "What is that?"

"The plant that's going to save your life." She spat. "Roll around on it. It'll hide the smell of RiverClan."

"Any everything else too." Firefang noted unhappily, his tail twitching.

Yellowfang growled. "Just do it! And be grateful that's all I do! Stupid toms." She muttered. "Great StarClan what were you thinking?! It wasn't enough to have Nightpaw fawning over you, you had to lay down with every she-cat in the forest?!"

Rolling his back over the strong smelling leaf, Firefang tried to explain "It wasn't like that! Mistyfoot and I—we love each other!"

"Love! StarClan save me, '_love_!'" Yellowfang rolled her eyes and looked up to her warrior ancestors. "You're too young to know what love is." Firefang felt his fur bristle.

"I'm not a kit Yellowfang, I'm a _warrior."_

"Yes, you are—at least that's what I thought before you violated the code by seeing a cat from another Clan!" She shot back angrily. "You mousebrained idiot! Could you possibly have done anything sooner! I thought that you were going to try to do something about Brokenstar but apparently you've found something prettier to distract yourself with!"

Growing hot with anger, Firefang faced Yellowfang furiously. "Don't you dare! I've spent everyday thinking about how to get rid Brokenstar since the day I was made a warrior and WindClan was banished! What've _you_ done?"

Hissing furiously, Yellowfang arched her back. "_I've_ been looking after your friend here and trying to keep Brokenstar's claws off him! _I've _been communing with StarClan, searching for the answer—which apparently you aren't!"

"What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?" Firefang demanded.

Yellowfang lashed her tail. "StarClan said that fire would save our Clan—I thought that mean that you would be the one to save ShadowClan. But apparently RiverClan is more worthy of your attention!"

Firefang was too angry and hurt by her accusations to let what Yellowfang said about StarClan's prophecy to sink in. "I sought out friends and allies to stop Brokenstar even before I knew you and Nightpelt and the others were against him! Both in ShadowClan and in the other Clans!"

"Apparently, you found more than just a 'friend' in Mistyfoot." Yellowfang fleered. Then, with visible effort she restrained herself. "Firefang....there's a reason why StarClan forbids relationships between cats in different Clans, just like they forbid medicine cats to have kits. What you're doing with Mistyfoot isn't good for either of you or your Clans."

"And what would you know about it?" Firefang shot back, still smoldering. Yellowfang looked away briefly, so briefly Firefang wondered if he ever even saw it.

"I...it's a long story Firefang and an unhappy one." She sighed. "Do you realize what would happen if Brokenstar found out? He could use that information to turn the Clan against you and then we'd never be able to get rid of him! You're our best chance of restoring ShadowClan to what it used to be...you can't throw that away. Not even for Mistyfoot. What do you think Brokenstar would do her and her Clan, considering what he did to WindClan? He's _already _starving RiverClan! If he's not stopped, all four Clans could be destroyed by him. We can't do that without you...or if you're mind is preoccupied with other things."

Firefang looked down, his shoulders slumping as what she said struck home. "...but I love her."

Yellowfang sighed as she walked over to lick his ear, her tail laying gently across his back. "Every cat thinks that the first time they see a pretty she-cat. That doesn't mean it always is. Or that it's possible, even if it is."

Pausing to look over at Onewhisker, who mercifully had slept through their argument, Yellowfang continued. "Just look at what was done with Gorsepaw when Brokenstar stole him from WindClan. Even if Brokenstar was banished and WindClan returned today, how confused do you think that poor kit would be? Whether he stayed here or went home, he'd always been torn between the Clan where he was born and the Clan where he was raised. What do you think would happen if you and Mistyfoot ever had kits? How they would feel with one parent in one Clan and the one in another Clan? How conflicted they'd be if their parents' Clans ever fought? Even if Mistyfoot came here, how do you think she would feel if she had to abandon her family, her Clan to join you here? Or how you'd feel if you had to go to RiverClan?"

Firefang lowered his head to the ground, resting it upon his paws. "...I don't know. And Gorsepaw...I _still_ don't know how to raise his WindClan heritage with him."

"In the end, there only _is _one way...tell him the truth." Yellowfang said gently.

With a sigh, Firefang lifted himself to his paws and shook himself off. "Thank you Yellowfang....I'll think about what you said." He dipped his head and started walking out when he paused. "How did you get to be so wise Yellowfang?"

Instead of some flip or snarky comment, as he expected, Yellowfang sighed; suddenly looking as old and tired as he had ever seen her. "The same way everyone does....by making a lot of mistakes."

&&&


	20. Chapter 20

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty**

&&&

Gorsepaw was grooming himself in the apprentice's den. Oakpaw and Nightpaw were both currently attending to their apprentice duties. Rowanclaw, Littlecloud, and Whitethroat had all moved to the warrior's den since the were made warriors. That gave Firefang the privacy he needed for this.

"Gorsepaw?" He padded in. "I need to talk to you." The apprentice looked up at his mentor.

"Firefang! What is it?" He looked up at him, his eyes wide. "A-am I in trouble?"

Shaking his head, Firefang sat down next to him. "No." He licked Gorsepaw's ear comfortingly. "You're a good apprentice; a credit to your Clan." How delicately phrased, he avoided saying just what Clan he was from!

"Then...am I about to be made into a warrior?" Gorsepaw's eyes widened, his tail moving quickly. Purring in amusement, Firefang shook his head. "Then...what?"

Firefang took a deep breath. "Gorsepaw...there's something I have to tell you. Come with me...please." He added softly. Gorsepaw blinked and climbed to his paws. He followed Firefang out of the apprentice's den...and into the medicine cat's den.

Gorsepaw felt his fur stand on end as his mentor guided him to the den. Inside there was no one but Firefang and the WindClan prisoner Brokenstar had ordered the Clan to either guard or ignore; occasionally questioned by Brokenstar's Elite.

Onewhisker raised his head up as Gorsepaw entered. Firefang sat next to the WindClan warrior. "Hello Gorsepaw." Onewhisker mewed quietly. "It's good to see you."

"You...know me?" Gorsepaw squeaked, embarrassed that his voice came out sounding so kit-like. Onewhisker swished his tail and nodded.

"I've known you longer than any cat here." He said, his signature single whisker twitched.

Firefang curled his tail over Gorsepaw's back. "Gorsepaw...there's something you need to know."

"W-what is it?" The apprentice asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"You are not born of ShadowClan." Firefang said, trying to get it over with as quickly as he could. "You are from WindClan—like Onewhisker." He nodded to the other warrior. "You were taken from WindClan as a kit...in the same battle that drove WindClan out and when Onewhisker was captured."

"It's true." Onewhisker nodded. "We are Clanmates."

Gorsepaw's jaw slackened, his fur bristling all over. "H-how can this happen!" He wailed. "I'm a ShadowClan apprentice! I want to be a warrior for my Clan!"

"I know..." Firefang mewed gently. "But your Clan is WindClan. I'm sorry." He looked down briefly. "Nothing has given me as much honor as being your mentor and I'm sorry that we aren't Clanmates...but you are WindClan born."

"Your mother was Morningflower." Onewhisker said gently. "She was a beautiful queen..." his face darkened. "Before that piece of filth Jaggedtooth killed her the night he drove our Clan away."

"Why...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gorsepaw shook.

"I wanted to...but I didn't know if you were old enough to handle the truth." Firefang replied. "And I didn't know what to do...but now I do." His green eyes flashed brightly as he stared Gorsepaw in the face. "I am proud of you and always will be, no matter what you do with your life. I am sorry that this happened to you—and that Brokenstar wasn't stopped earlier. I can't go along with what he does anymore." Firefang looked determined. "I don't know what you will do now—that is your decision to make. But I intend to bring WindClan back to the forest and free Onewhisker."

"What about Brokenstar?" Gorsepaw mewed, his eyes wide.

"As for Brokenstar..." Firefang took a deep breath, his dreams flashing before him. "Evil must be opposed."

"How nobly spoken." Hissed a dark, wicked voice from behind them. The three cats looked up to the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Standing squarely in the entrance, silhouetted by the sun, was Brokenstar. Standing beside him was Blackfoot and his Elite. "But treachery has only one reward."

With a vicious yowl, Brokenstar's loyal cats charged them, hissing and claws outstretched.

&&&


	21. Chapter 21

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-One**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Smooth Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Brokenstar's traditional yowl was a fierce and angry bellow of rage. When the cats of ShadowClan gathered they were greeted with the startling sight of seeing Firefang, Gorsepaw, and Onewhisker lying bleeding at the foot of the boulder, surrounded by Brokenstar's Elite.

"Warriors of ShadowClan!" Brokenstar boomed. "We have traitors among us! Traitors who conspired with other Clans to destroy us!" He briefly retailed what he had overheard them saying in the medicine cat den.

Firefang looked up at Brokenstar defiantly and spat. "My loyalty has always been—and only been—to ShadowClan. I don't need to conspire with other Clans to destroy ShadowClan when you've been doing an excellent job of it by yourself."

Blackfoot growled. "You're going to be crowfood when we're through with you!"

Looking down Brokenstar hissed. "For your crimes there is only one punishment for you all: Death!"

Murmurs and gasps ran through the ShadowClan cats. Above them all was Brightflower's wail of horror. "NO!" She shrieked. After the loss of her own kits she had fed and raised Gorsepaw as her own, almost thinking of him as her own kit. To lose him was to like losing her kits all over again. "You _**can't**_!"

Nightpaw yowled in protest. "Y-you can't do that to Firefang!"

Brokenstar roared above the din. "QUIET! The word of a Clan leader is law! Firefang is a traitor and the others are WindClan! For the good of ShadowClan they must die!"

"No." A new voice meowed. Yellowfang pushed her way to the front of the Clan. "Firefang is going to save ShadowClan!"

"He is a TRAITOR!" Brokenstar spat, his mouth frothing and his eyes glinting with pure fury and hate. "I AM ShadowClan! And if you oppose me then you must be a traitor too!"

"You are the only traitor here!" Once again, cats' eyes turned to see who had dared to speak out—it was Nightpelt, flanked by the other banished elders. "You have betrayed our Clan and our Code and are leading us all to ruin! If there is any shred of decency, of honor, left within you; then you will step down."

"NEVER!" Brokenstar bellowed. "ShadowClan, attack!" While his Elite bristled and unsheathed his claws the rest of the Clan looked torn, glancing to one another as if in waiting for something but they didn't know what it was.

Firefang stood boldly, if a bit unsteadily. "Clanmates, I have always been proud and honored to be part of ShadowClan. I was taught the warrior's code and swore to uphold it. I still do…even if Brokenstar no longer does. Look at what he has done to RiverClan and WindClan! Look at what he has done to ShadowClan! How many kits have died young because he forced them into apprenticeship too soon? How many died fighting WindClan for no reason?" A ShadowClan warrior, Flintfang, nodded grimly. He had lost his apprentice Badgerpaw in the battle with WindClan.

Emboldened Firefang meowed louder and quicker. "Why did he say that WindClan killed Raggedstar and Blossomkit and the others, then turn around and tell the other Clans that we drove out WindClan because we needed more prey? Why did he demand more territory and prety even AFTER we drove out WindClan and lost many Clanmates to do so? Brokenstar never tells the truth except by accident and knows no more of honor or the warrior's code than the lowliest rogue."

"ShadowClan, hear me!" Nightpelt raised his voice. "Our Clan was not always like this. When Raggedstar led ShadowClan, we were feared for our strength. But in those days our strength came from the warrior code and Clan loyalty, not from fear and bloodlust."

The pause Nightpelt's words have provoked was the last straw. With an angry shriek Brokenstar leaped down to attack Nightpelt. Firefang sprang into the air, colliding with Brokenstar in midair. The two cats rolled on the ground, hissing and clawing and biting at one another. Blackfoot moved to aid Brokenstar but was tackled by Nightpelt. Jaggedtooth and Clawface moved in to aid their leader and deputy when the Yellowfang led the elders in Nightpelt and Firefang's support. Soon the whole ShadowClan camp was alive in biting, rolling, and clawing cats as Clanmate turned against Clanmate.

It was confused, terrible, and worse than any normal battle. Cats fought one another, grappling and clawing often without knowing whose side they were on. But when Ashfoot and a battered but still fighting Onewhisker trounced Jaggedtooth, it soon became clear that Nightpelt and Firefang had a clear majority on their side. Soon the only supporters Brokenstar could count on was from Blackfoot, Clawface, Jagedtooth, and—to Firefang's dismay—Boulder.

Firefang though, had other worries. Brokenstar was a fierce fighter, much larger and more experienced than Firefang and—as Brokenstar reminded him—had more than one life to lose; which Firefang didn't.

The two combatants broke away briefly as the swirl of battle swept them apart. When Firefang clampered to his feet he found himself face to face with his old mentor: Boulder. His fur was bristling and his claws were unsheathed.

"Boulder…don't." Firefang pleaded. "Don't fight for Brokenstar…he doesn't deserve your loyalty!"

Boulder growled. "Without him I'd either be still scratching out an existence among the worst of the rogues and loners of Twolegplace or dead. Without Brokenstar, I'd be nothing.

Firefang shook his head. "No…without the warrior code, we're nothing. You taught me that. And Broenstar proved it." Boulder hesitated, a torn look on his face as he stared at his apprentice—the closest thing he had to family in the Clan, if not the whole world. But before he could make up his mind he was knocked aside by Wetfoot and Clawface as they rolled around on the ground.

The orange warrior would've sprang to aid his oldest friend when a swipe from Blackfoot caught him across the muzzle. He stumbled to the side, shaking his head to clear it. "I knew you were trouble from the moment I first saw you, _kittypet_." He spat.

Firfang growled, arching his back. "Then I bet you feel pretty stupid in bringing me back to camp then, don't you?"

Blackfoot hissed as if clawed. "From the moment you set foot in my Clan I know you were aiming ingratiated yourself with Brokenstar to take my place as deputy and then overthrow him the first chance you got. Well it isn't going to happen!"

Since talking reason was clearly not an option Firefang opted to launch himself at Blackfoot. His claws raked down the side of Blackfoot's face. The deputy howled and bit down into Firefang's shoulder. With a kick with his hind leg, Firefang managed to push Blackfoot off balance long enough for him to slash at his underbelly, clawing at the inside of his legs. Blackfoot retaliated by sinking his claws into Firefang's flank and using his greater size to pin Firefang under him.

He kicked and squirmed and bit, but Firefang could not dislodge the bulkier warrior. Brokenstar opened his mouth and prepared to bite down on Firefang's neck when he suddenly let out a yowl of pain and scampered off. Amazed, Firefang saw Nightpaw biting down hard on his tail, not letting go no matter how hard the deputy scratched and clawed at her. Ashfur and Dawncloud jumped into the fray to help her.

Brokenstar meanwhile, had found a new opponent. He spat at Yellowfang as they broke apart after she clawed out a clump of fur from his pelt. "I never thought you would be harder to kill than my father!"

"_You _killed Raggedstar?" Yellowfang looked horrified, stunned worse than any physical blow. All around them, the fighting died down…or at least came to a ragged pause as Yellowfang's outburst rose above the sounds of battle.

Brokenstar gloated with malice. "You found his body. Didn't you recognize my fur between his claws?" Yellowfang stared in horror "He was a soft and foolish leader. He deserved to die."

"No!" Yellowfang shouted. "And Brightflower's kits? Did they deserve to die too?"

There was a hard, evil look in Brokenstar's eyes. "Those kits were weak." He said scornfully. "They would have been no use to ShadowClan. If I hadn't killed them, some other warrior would have." Brightflower let out a wail of grief. Brokenstar ignored her, as he ignored the shock looks from his clanmates. "I should have killed _you_ when I had the chance. It seems I must have some of my father's softness. I was a fool to let you live."

"No! No more killing!" Firefang let out a warrior's yowl and charged Brokenstar, butting him in the side. He started battering Brokenstar with his paws, claws unsheathed. Brokenstar bit down on Firefang's paw, hard. Gritting his teeth in pain, Firefang slashed a long gash across Brokenstar's back. The two rolled around on the ground as they bit and scratched one another.

Firefang bit down hard on one of Brokenstar's ears then slashed and clawed at his face. As Nightpelt and Yellowfang moved in to help Brokenstar decided he had finally had enough. With a yowl of anger and pain, Brokenstar turned and fled.

Panting and bleeding, Firefang looked around. ShadowClan looked stunned at the battle and the revelations. Nightpelt strode forward into the silence. "Brokenstar's evil reign is at an end…he is banished from ShadowClan forever. He is not worthy of being called by the name of a Clan leader…from now on he is merely Brokentail." He spat. "And if he sets a paw in our territory we'll treat him like any other trespasser." There were yowls of approval from ShadowClan.

Yellowfang nodded, looked both resolute and—to Firefang at least—a bit sad. "Brokentail is gone. ShadowClan needs a new leader to return us to the path of honor." She turned to Nightpelt. "There is no more a noble cat than Nightpelt. StarClan I'm sure will approve."

"Nightpelt! Nightpelt!" The calls rang out. Nightpelt climbed to the top of the smooth boulder.

"Thank you." Nightpelt dipped his head to his clanmates. "What I have done, I have done for the good of ShadowClan. I wish it had not been necessary, but Brokentail left me no recourse. I will do all I can to restore our Clan's honor and root our actions in the warrior's code." His eyes looked across the camp. "I did not do this alone…there is one cat whose bravery, honor, and strength deserves to be recognized; Firefang," startled, the orange tabby looked up. Nightpelt looked down upon him. "I want you to be my deputy."

"I—I—I'm honored!" Firefang stammered, lowering his head.

"Firefang! Firefang!" As unbelievable as it seemed, the camp was alive in cheering the kittypet turned warrior turned deputy, with Wetfoot, Yellowfang, and Nightpaw yowling the loudest.

Nightpelt flicked his tail. "I know you will prove to be as good a deputy as you have been a credit to our Clan." He turned and glowered at Brokenstar—Broken_tail_'s—abandoned Elite as they huddled together in the middle of the camp. "And as for you—"

"Wait!" Firefang interrupted knowing what Nightpelt was about to say. "We should give them a choice…now that Brokenstar is gone we should give them a chance to prove that they are loyal to ShadowClan. Nightpelt looked at his new deputy with annoyance.

He growled. "It's better than what they deserve…but very well." He looked to Blackfoot, Clawface, Jaggedtooth, and Boulder. "You have a choice: decide where your loyalties lie. With Brokentail—" Nightpelt jerked his head in a direction that led out of camp. "—or with ShadowClan."

Blackfoot spat. "Brokenstar is the true leader of ShadowClan…not you traitors!"

"A kittypet for deputy?" Clawface jeered. "If ShadowClan has become so weak and polluted to make _him _deputy then it is no Clan at all!" Jaggedtooth nodded in agreement.

Firefang padded over to Boulder. "Boulder…please. ShadowClan needs you—I still need you—Brokentail is gone."

Boulder met his gaze evenly and mewed. "Broken_star_ was the one who accepted me into ShadowClan; I owe everything to him. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even be in ShadowClan."

"Following Brokentail will mean having to _leave_ the Clan." Firefang pointed out. "And Brokentail accepted me in too, and I'm still here. You don't have to stay loyal to Brokentail…the Clan will never turn away a loyal cat, so long as remains loyal and honorable. Please…don't go."

Boulder took a moment in answering and Firefang dared to hope that he was going to accept. Firefang felt his face fall when the gray tom shook his head. "Without Brokenstar I'd be eking out an existence in Twoleg place I wouldn't wish on a fox. I could no sooner foreswear my leader than I could give up hunting."

Blackfoot spat roughly at the rest of ShadowClan. "Traitors!" he spat. He got up and beckoned Jaggedtooth, Clawface and Boulder with his tail. "We'll go…this place is no longer our home. It stinks of kittypets." The cats of ShadowClan cleared a path to the camp's entrance and let the four cats go.

Firefang sadly watched as boulder went then looked to Nightpelt and Yellowfang. He breathed a deep sigh of relief; scarcely believing it. Brokentail was gone. It was over.

At least, that's what he believed…


	22. Chapter 22

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Two**

&&&

That night Firefang had a sounder sleep than any he had known since WindClan was driven out. Firefang found himself at Fourtrees again, surrounded by StarClan. He bowed to the warrior ancestors of the Clans.

"I have done what you asked." Firefang looked up in time to see the large dark brown tabby tom with ragged fur and a ripped ear that he had seen earlier approach him. Now he had a name to attach to the face. "Raggedstar." He meowed.

"Thank you Firefang." Rumbled the late ShadowClan leader. "For saving ShadowClan from the menace I sired and put on its dark path…and for uncovering the truth about my murder."

"Why...why couldn't you just tell me?" Firefang asked. "Why couldn't you just tell Yellowfang or any of us in a dream?" He looked around. "Why did StarClan give Brokentail its blessing and nine lives if you knew what he had done?"

"I often wondered the same." Raggedstar nodded. "But there is a course of events that is going to take place…and that StarClan cannot stop. We can only help those along the way."

"But it's over!" Firefang's shoulder fur stood up as he got to his feet. "Brokenstar is gone! You told me to oppose the evil and I did! It's done!" Raggedstar didn't answer, he simply stepped back. From out of the assembled spirit cats stepped a real beauty: a young fit, blue furred she-cat. "_Mistyfoot_? Firefang gaped. "You can't be dead!" It took a heartbeat for him to realize that she was older than Mistyfoot was.

With a sad look in her eyes, the she-cat stepped forward, her tail curling across Firefang's back. "I'm afraid, my brave warrior; that this is only beginning…"

Firefang jerked awake. He couldn't get another wink of sleep that whole night.

&&&

The following night was a full moon. That meant a Gathering. Firefang strode out proudly next to Nightpelt, who was going to the Moonstone right after the Gathering to get his nine lives as Clan leader. His first Gathering as deputy of ShadowClan…he had to fight down the feeling of nervousness as he realized that he would be the center of a lot of attention tonight…not to mention that Nightpelt would have to explain what happened to Brokentail and why without making ShadowClan look weak.

The wind carried the scents of ThunderClan and RiverClan to the ShadowClan delegation. With a nod, Nightpelt led the ShadowClan cats into Fourtrees. Onewhisker accompanied them. Firefang looked around, his whiskers twitching in amusement as he saw cats from the other Clans furtively look over at the ShadowClan cats: looking for Brokentail. Well, they weren't going to see him tonight, Firefang thought curling his lip. And they were not likely to do so again! With a delighted purr, Firefang waved his tail at Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot gave a nod and smile back.

Firefang looked over for Ravenwing…but was surprised when he saw the black cat sitting at the back of the Gathering, not talking to anyone and looking down at his own paws. What was wrong?

"Let the Gathering begin!" A voice yowled from atop the Great Rock. Conscious as his role of Deputy, Firefang hurried over to stand beneath the leaders with the other deputies: Leopardfur of RiverClan and…was that Darkstripe there for ThunderClan?

With a sinking feeling, Firefang looked up. Standing between Crookedstar and Nightpelt was not the kind face of Bluestar—the face, he belatedly realized he had seen walking with StarClan last night—but Tigerclaw...No…Firefang realized with growing horror: TigerSTAR.

A shiver ran down his spine as Firefang remembered Bluestar's words to him. "I'm afraid, my brave warrior; that this is only beginning…"

&&&


	23. Chapter 23

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Three**

&&&

As warriors from the three Clans assembled to hear their leaders, Firefang hurried over to the distraught looking Ravenwing. "What happened?" He asked urgently. Ravenwing looked up with tired, sleepless eyes.

"Bluestar was bitten by a snake at Snakerocks." He meowed tonelessly, as if still in shock. "I—we—we didn't know she was on her last life…she told no one."

"Was it…?" Firefang lowered his voice. Ravenwing quickly looked from side to side to make sure no one was paying them any attention.

Then he nodded. "I-I think so. She was on a dawn hunting patrol. Tigerclaw left camp and came back a little later. Then he sent out another patrol to look for Bluestar and I-I found her there." Ravenwing looked down. Firefang licked the top of his head. "She was still alive—" Ravenwing looked up. "She was trying to tell me something, I know it! I think—I think she was trying to tell me that it wasn't an accident. But she died before she could say anything."

"When was this?"

"Two suns ago." Ravenwing meowed mournfully. "Tigerstar got his nine lives yesterday."

"Two suns…just as we were getting rid of Brokenstar." Firefang closed his eyes and lashed his tail. If only he had moved a little faster! With Brokenstar gone Tigerclaw—Tigerstar—would've had no reason to remove Bluestar. Firefang draped his tail across Nightwing's back as Crookedstar yowled for order.

Looking up, Firefang saw the old Clan leader looking as old and haggard as he'd ever seen him. The hard times brought on by Leafbare and the RiverClan food shortage caused by the Twolegs and Brokenstar had clearly taken their toll. But his voice was strong as he meowed. "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. Tonight we are joined by two new leaders. It is an odd and sad thing to see two new Clan leaders appear from one Gathering to the next. In my many lives I've never seen the like." Crookedstar looked to Nightpelt.

Boldly Nightpelt stepped forward, asserting that he did not answer to Crookedstar, but wished to explain for his own sake. "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of ShadowClan. Our former leader, Brokenstar, broke the warrior code and we were forced to chase him out." There were scattered gasps and yowls, though none—Firefang noted—were upset by the news. Brokenstar had made no friends among the Clans. Nightpelt continued, "The spiris of our ancestors have spoken to Runningnose and chosen me as leader. I have not yet traveled to Mothermouth to receive StarClan's gift of nine lives, but I will make this journey tomorrow night while the moon is still full. After my vigil at the Moonstone, I shall be known as Nightstar."

"Where is Brokenstar now?" Called a ThunderClan queen from the crowd.

"I think we can assume that he has left the forest, with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to return." Nightpelt answered.

"I hope so." Murmured the queen. Crookedstar nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory threatened us all. While Brokenstar was ShadowClan's leader, I allowed him to hunt in our river. But now ShadowClan has a new leader, and this agreement can no longer stand. The prey in our river belongs to RiverClan alone."

RiverClan cats yowled in agreement as Nightpelt kept his face carefully neutral—only cats who knew him could see how unhappy he was with this. But he merely flicked his tail and nodded. "Of course, ShadowClan recognizes that the fish are for RiverClan—they are the only ones who can stomach it." His whiskers twitched as he made a quick glance down at his deputy. Firefang looked up evenly.

It had taken some long arguments with his new leader to convince him of the wisdom of conceding the river back to RiverClan. Firefang argued that Nightpelt couldn't chase out Brokenstar for breaking the warrior's code while continuing his same policies. Leafbare was drawing to a close and ShadowClan now had several less cats to feed and a reputation to rebuild. They could give the river back as RiverClan would demand it anyway. This way ShadowClan appears generous without seeming weak.

What was even harder was convincing Nightpelt of the wisdom of Firefang's other bright idea…

With an annoyed flick of his tail, Nightpelt meowed. "Speaking of Brokenstar's crimes against the warrior's code, there is another that ShadowClan intends to put to rights." He nodded into the assembled cats. "Onewhisker of WindClan step forward." Cats mumbled as they stood to let the young WindClan warrior stand before the leaders and deputies of the other Clans. He looked proud, defiant and strong…unbroken by his long captivity by Brokenstar and his Clan's banishment. Beside him, Gorsepaw padded along, sitting down next to him and looking up at the Clan leaders in silent awe.

Nightpelt looked down. "Onewhisker, Brokenstar committed a terrible crime against you and your Clan. One for which I apologize." No one would know it from listening to how smoothly the words came about how hard Firefang had to fight Nightpelt to say that. Firefang finally impressed upon him the danger of the other Clans uniting against ShadowClan and the need to make amends. "We in ShadowClan were tricked, believing WindClan to be responsible for the deaths of Raggedstar and several kits when Brokenstar himself was guilty. Cats of the Clans, ShadowClan intends to erase Brokenstar's stain by finding and returning WindClan to the forest!"

Firefang looked over at Onewhisker, catching his eye and grinning. The other cats were practically speechless. The ShadowClan warrior stole a look at Tigerstar, seeing an angry glint in his eye. The return of WindClan would forestall his alliance with those Twolegplace rogues! And he couldn't very well get up and oppose the return of WindClan in favor of non-Clan cats!

Crookedstar stepped forward. "How is this to be done? WindClan was exiled before Leafbare…for all we know they may have moved beyond our ability to track them."

With a nod from Nightpelt, Firefang stood up. "Onewhisker and I will go across WindClan territory to look for them. If anyone can track their scent, he can."

"No." Every cat's head turned to face Tigerstar. "They should not go—alone. WindClan has cause to be suspicious of ShadowClan. They might attack Firefang," his mouth curled in a sneer. "I propose that each Clan send a warrior to accompany them."

Nodding, Crookedstar meowed. "I agree…RiverClan and ThunderClan will also send a warrior to accompany Firefang and Onewhiser."

"I volunteer!" Mistyfoot scrambled to her feet. "I will represent RiverClan, with Crookedstar's permission." Her leader nodded, approving.

"And me!" Ravenwing meowed. Tigerstar glowered balefully at his former apprentice. "I will safeguard ThunderClan's interests." Ravenwing smartly added. Firefang understood. Tigerstar wanted to make sure the other Clans were involved so ShadowClan couldn't influence or pull WindClan into an alliance with them.

"Very well." Nighpelt meowed. "The four chosen Cats will leave from Fourtrees tomorrow." He stepped back, letting Tigerstar come to the fore. Crookedstar nodded to him. "Welcome, Tigerstar. May StarClan walk with you."

"I thank you for your greetings." Tigerstar meowed. "It's an honor to stand here with you, although I wish the circumstances cold have been different." He briefly explained about Bluestar being killed by a poisonous snake.

Cats across the Gathering bowed their heads. "She was a great and noble cat. Every Clan will honor her memory." Crookedstar meowed, briefly remembering his kithood when he first met Bluestar at a gathering when they were both apprentices.

Tigerstar looked out across Fourtrees. "I stand here before you by the will of StarClan. Bluestar was a noble warrior. After her tragic death StarClan sent an omen to Spottedleaf that another great leader would arise. I swear by all our warrior ancestors that I will become that leader."

As the other cats looked upon ThunderClan's new leader Firefang looked around. The ThunderClan medicine cat was no where to be seen. Somehow he wasn't very surprised. _"If StarClan sent an omen for Tigerstar, then I'm a mouse!"_

The Gathering broke up shortly afterwards. Firefang briefly caught Mistyfoot and Ravenwing's eyes. Tomorrow they would find WindClan and bring them home. After that…Tigerstar needed to be dealt with.

&&&


	24. Chapter 24

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Four**

Yellowfang dropped a mouthful of bitter-smelling herbs at Firefang's paws. Firefang recognized the smell. They were the same travelling herbs they had shared when they traveled to the Moonstone. Yellowfang nodded at him. "Eat."

Obeying, Firefang swallowed the herbs down, his mouth twisting at the taste. "StarClan guide your path and bring you home safely." Yellowfang meowed seriously once he finished. "WindClan will not be easy to find…and even if you do, it may be hard to convince them to return."

Firefang looked her in the eyes. "I will return with WindClan or I won't return at all." He promised. "We need them back. There **must** be four Clans in the forest."

A smile tugged at the corner of Yellowfang's mouth. "Well said." She meowed. "You have come so far from the small kit who stumbled into our camp with. I am—very proud of you." Firefang blinked. What had brought this on? Firefang opened his mouth to ask just that when he felt a tail brush against his back. Turning his head, Firefang saw a familiar black apprentice.

Nightpaw meowed. "Good luck on your big mission Firefang!" Her eyes practically glowed. "I'll keep an eye on Gorsepaw for you while you're gone!"

Firefang smiled. "I appreciate that." The young WindClan/ShadowClan cat had desperately wanted to go with Firefang and Onewhisker and the others in finding his birth Clan but it was simply too long and arduous a journey for an apprentice to undertake. Wetfoot would be apprenticing Gorsepaw while Firefang was gone. "Take care Nightpaw." Firefang nodded, trying not to notice the lovestruck look his simple thanks but on her face as he headed out. Nightstar had already said his good-byes just as he returned from Mothermouth with his nine lives. Then, exhausted, he went into his den to sleep.

Onewhisker was waiting for him at the entrance, pacing anxiously. The WindClan warrior had barely slept and was so focused on finding his Clan that he barely tasted the traveling herbs. "Ready?" He asked Firefang, his tail lashing with impatience. At his nodd, the two cats left the ShadowClan camp and made their way across ShadowClan territory to Fourtrees. They detoured through WindClan territory to arrive since Firefang was not about to reveal ShadowClan's secret tunnel under the Thunderpath, one of his Clan's greatest secrets.

By the time they appeared, Ravenwing and Mistyfoot were already waiting. "Firefang!" Mistyfoot waved her tail and climbed to her feet when they saw them approach. Ravenwing stood and stretched a moment later.

"Welcome." The black ThunderClan cat purred. "I think my tail was about to fall asleep waiting for you."

"So then let's get going." Onewhisker urged, his head snapping back forth from one cat to the next; too excited to bother with pleasantries or hellos. "My Clan has been out there through Leafbare! Let's bring them home!"

Mistyfoot licked her chestfur flat before turning to Onewhisker. "Before we go running off like excited rabbits, why don't you tell us where you think your Clan might have gone?"

Onewhisker frowned then sat for a moment in consideration. "My Clan fled in the direction of the setting sun when ShadowClan attacked us. We should start from our camp and move in the same direction, looking for their scent."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Firefang nodded. "Let's try to make as much distance before nightfall as we can. Lead the way Onewhisker."

With the WindClan warrior in the lead, the four cats headed into WindClan territory. There wasn't much to see except stretched out wind-blown moorland. Across the moor darted the occasional rabbit. Fortunately for them the traveling herbs the cats had eaten sated their hunger—for now.

Firefang felt a pang of guilt and sorrow as he saw the hollow dip where the WindClan camp was situated. Memories of the fateful battle swirled around him as he thought of Brownpaw; who died in that battle, as did Badgerpaw, Gorsepaw's mother Morningflower and more.

Even after a full season, traces of the battle still remained: A clump of fur stubbornly hanging onto the gorsewall, dry blood stained rocks and the remnants of mossy nests torn apart by the battle. And just on the outskirts of the camp lay dirt covered mounds, bereft of grass, indicating where Yellowfang and the ShadowClan elders had buried the WindClan cats who had been killed in the battle.

"Let's find the scent trail out of here." Firefang said heavily. Onewhisker began nosing at the gap in the gorsewall that WindClan had used to escape.

Mistyfoot and Ravenwing looked around at the signs of battle. Ravenwing gently poked at one of the destroyed nests with his paw. Then he looked up, ears perked and twisted his head this way and that. "What is it?" Mistyfoot asked him.

Ravenwing looked at her, blinking nervously. "I thought I heard something." He opened his mouth, trying to scent if anything was present. Firefang turned just in time to see a pair of ears poking up from out from the rim of the hollow. His shoulder fur raised and he bared his teeth—just in time to realize who it was. With a groan Firefang called out: "Gorsepaw I know you're there! Come on out now!"

With a sheepish look on his face, the young apprentice poked his head up and padded into the WindClan camp. "Um, hello Firefang! Onewhisker." He nodded to Mistyfoot and Ravenwing.

Firefang sighed. "How did you know we were here?"

Shrugging, Gorsepaw meowed, "I guessed you would have to come here to get a scent from WindClan so I headed here first. I didn't think I could follow you all this way without being seen. I told Nightpaw I was going to make dirt and slipped away."

"Clever cat." Onewhisker's signature single whisker twitched in amusement. "He's WindClan all right."

In exasperation Firefang glowered at his apprentice. "Go back to camp. Now." Defiantly, Gorsepaw looked up and shook his head.

"This is my birth Clan!" Gorsepaw piped up. "I can't just sit back and do nothing!"

"Gorsepaw-" Firefang growled in annoyance.

Purring in amusement, Mistyfoot stepped forward between Gorsepaw and Firefang. "Young one, one of the first things a warrior must learn is obedience." Firefang looked at her with relief, grateful for the support.

"But isn't loyalty to your Clan the most important thing?" Gorsepaw asked innocently. Firefang blinked and Mistyfoot's fur fluffed. Gorsepaw's idle remark brought home to both Firefang and Mistyfoot the question they'd been trying to avoid: their relationship and their Clan loyalties. Which was more important?

Finally, Firefang meowed. "Alright," he sighed. "You can come."

"Thank you!" Gorsepaw purred, his tail whipping in excitement. Just then Onewhisker let out a yowl from the gorsewall gap.

"I've got their scent!"


	25. Chapter 25

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Five**

&&&

The four chosen warriors (plus one unchosen apprentice) followed the trail of WindClan. The scent went up the far edge of the uplands and then down when the ground sloped away to Twoleg farmland. Firefang remembered seeing it on the way to Mothermouth. The Highstones lay beyond that farmland.

Down the slope they went, then groing sideways the walked into a grassy field. Mistyfoot was the one who spotted the bones of small prey animals: a sure sign that WindClan had passed through here. The cats had to push through another thick hedge onto another grass verge, a narrow ditch and beyond it lay a wide earth track. Across the track was a hedge on the other side. On the other side of the hedge was a thunderpath—much larger than the one that ran between ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

Firefang could only marvel at the sheer size of it—and the desperation that must have driven WindClan into crossing it. "What now?" Mistyfoot asked as she eyed the wide expanse. "It's getting dark…bad enough to cross a Twolegpath in the day, but at night?"

"I suppose we'll wait for the morning." Firefang sat down, grateful for the respite. It had been a long, hard travel. Seeing the look on Onewhisker's face, he added. "We're tired, and of no use to anyone if we do find your Clan only to collapse when we do. We'll start fresh first thing in the morning." He promised. Onewhisker flicked his tail sulkily and nodded, sitting down to groom himself.

"Let's go hunting." Ravenwing meowed, breaking the tension. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole mouse den!"

Mistyfoot nodded. "Let's split into pairs and go hunting, but don't stray too far from here." Onewhisker scrabbled back to his paws.

"Good idea! Let's see if we can find some extra prey for my Clan…we don't know how well the prey has been running where they've been." He looked at Gorsepaw. "And I can show you how to hunt like a real WindClan cat!"

Gorsepaw purred. "Can I Firefang, can I please?" Firefang shook his head and mrowed in amusement.

"When have you ever taken no for an answer? Go ahead…I'll hunt with Mistyfoot while you hunt with Onewhisker and Ravenwing." Mistyfoot nodded, grateful for the chance to have a moment alone with him. Nodding delightedly, Gorsepaw bounded around, following Onewhisker and Ravenwing away from where they had stopped to do some hunting. Firefang and Mistyfoot headed in the opposite direction.

Neither said anything for what felt like a long time. It was Mistyfoot who broke the silence. "…I think—I think I love you Firefang."

Firefang felt a warmth grow inside him as he rubbed himself against her. "I love you too."

"But what now?" Mistyfoot whirled, looking Firefang right in the eye. "We come from different Clans! I could not ask you to forsake ShadowClan to join RiverClan and I could no sooner join ShadowClan myself! And what if our two Clans should ever have to fight again? I—I could not bear to see you hurt by a Clanmate." She whispered, lowering her head. Firefang licked her ears, nuzzling her head lovingly.

He'd been wrestling with the same issues too. He knew that as an ex-kittypet he could never be trusted in RiverClan if he joined them, assuming they'd let him; they'd see him as a footloose tom who changed homes like other cats changed their bedding. And ShadowClan would see Firefang bringing Mistyfoot into the Clan as a further dilution of ShadowClan by outsiders, like Boulder and Firefang himself.

Mistyfoot murmured something. Firepaw strained to hear it. "What was that?"

"I said…I wonder if this is how my parents felt." Mistyfoot meowed softly. "Graypool said she didn't know why my mother gave me to my father, Oakheart, to be raised in RiverClan. Oakheart never even told her who my mother was—she figured it out because of how similar Bluestar's fur was to mine." She paused. "Do you think…she was ashamed of me?"

"No!" Firefang shook his head adamantly. "No cat could ever be ashamed of you. I didn't know Bluestar very well, but she seemed to be an honorable she-cat. I don't know why she gave you up…but I know it had to have been for a good reason. You can't tell me that you're unhappy that you're RiverClan, can you?" Mistyfoot shook her head.

"…So what now?" She asked.

Firefang paused. "I—don't know." He admitted. "I don't want this to end." He mewed.

"Neither do I. But--" she took a deep breath. "But it can't continue. StarClan has separate destinies for us…ShadowClan needs you and my Clan needs me—no matter how much it hurts." She looked down, her ears flat. "There—there has to be a reason why StarClan has the four of us—you, me, Ravenwing and Onewhisker—brought together: one from each Clan. Whatever it is they want us to do, we can't do if I join your Clan, or you join mine." Her words, so full of thought were spoken with such pain that it was obvious her heart and her head were in conflict with one another.

Firefang's claws dug into the ground as he fought to maintain control of his raging thoughts and feelings. He wanted to deny what she said, deny his Clan, everything if he could only be with her! But deep down, he knew she was right. The ShadowClan warrior rubbed his flank against hers, purring and intwining his tail with hers…for what they both knew would be for the final time.

Night fell, bringing an end to the day…and to the hardest day Firefang and Mistyfoot had ever had to face.

&&&

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Started a new job and had some trouble getting through this chapter. More regular updates will follow! Please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Six**

&&&

The next morning the journeying warriors braced themselves for their journey across the monstrous Thunderpath. Fortunately, there seemed to be few monsters in the early hours. Even so, the harsh acrid stench and the rumble of distant monsters was enough to leave all the cats on edge.

Onewhisker dug his claws in and out of the grass, less scared and more aggravated by this latest problem when he was so close to finding his Clan. Ravenwing's tail twitched nervously, like a black worm. Firefang seriously considered stepping on it just to get it to stop, but refrained. His own fur was on end, making him resemble nothing so much as an orange hedgehog. Mistyfoot, as ever, looked like the stereotypically beautiful and graceful RiverClan she-cat, except for how often her head would twitch this way and that at the slightest sound from the ThunderPath.

Poor Gorsepaw was a bundle of nerves, his eyes so wide he looked like an owl as he turned his head this way and that. He kept up a steady stream of mostly nonsensical babbling about nothing in particular.

As one lonely monster sped path he couldn't help but ask, "If the Twolegs go into the monsters and out again without being eaten, maybe they aren't exactly monsters?"

Onewhisker gave an amused purr. "And what would you have us call them then?"

Gorsepaw was silent for a heartbeat and then blurted out, "Hrududu!" There was a pause as all four warriors stopped to look at the apprentice, who lowered his ears in embarrassment.

"…a what?" Ravenwing blinked. Gorsepaw muttered lowly as he licked his chestfur, not looking up.

"Well, that's the noise it makes as it goes by, doesn't it?" Mistyfoot prodded over and gave him a lick on the ear.

"That it does, and a good name it is." She purred, looking at the others. "Right?" The toms gave each other a wink and nodded.

His embarrassment lessened, Gorsepaw strode off. Onewhisker chuckled as soon as he was out of earshot to Firefang. "'Hrududu?' Huh, sounds rabbit-brained to me." Firefang chuckled and flicked Onewhisker's ear with his tail.

"Don't say that to him though. He's young and excited. Come on, let's cross this while there are still only a few monsters out. Or Hrududus rather."

Onewhisker and Mistyfoot went first, darting quickly across the Thunderpath. Firefang's heart was in his throat the entire time until he saw Mistyfoot's tail waving at him from the other side. At a nod to Ravenwing and Gorsepaw they braced themselves and then darted forward, Firefang and Ravenwing flanking the young apprentice.

When they got to the otherside Ravenwing was panting heavily, despite it being a relatively short distance. "You okay?" Firefang asked in concern.

"…Fine." Ravenwing wheezed, his body shaking for a minute. "Just nerves." He let out a nervous mrow. Then he paused and lowered his voice so only Firefang could hear. "I really envy you, you know. I wish I was brave like you; like a real warrior…instead of nervous all the time."

Firefang's eyes widened then dropped his head down closer to his friend's. "There are different kinds of brave. You live with your fears and fight them every day. And you live in the belly of a beast, knowing what you know about Tigerclaw and trying to stop him. You're braver than you know. Most other cats would crack under the pressure of what you're trying to do. Stop being so hard on yourself."

Ravenwing managed to look grateful and embarrassed all at once and licked his paw to hide his face. "Thanks."

Smiling, Firefang raised his head and called to the others. "Come on, we still have a Clan to find."

Onewhisker yowled. "Look! Up ahead!" The others turned to look. A small blazing fire burned bright against the early morning darkness. It was a Twoleg camp, with sleeping Twolegs sprawled around the flame. Of this wasn't much cause for concern or alarm. They could simply bypass the Twolegs…but what **was** of importance was that in the light of the flames they could see the silhouettes of cats. Several cats.

Ears perked up in excitement, Onewhisker darted forward. "Onewhisker, wait!" Mistyfoot called out, too late. The Twolegs had begun to stir. Groaning, one of them threw something shiny at the cats, shattering as it hit the ground; sending sharp shards across the ground. He shouted something angrily and the other Twolegs started to stir. The WindClan cats—if indeed, that's who they were—bolted. Onewhisker only narrowly avoided being hit as something exploded beside him, showering him with dust and wood splinters.

"Run! Follow them!" Firefang shouted. Mistyfoot quickly shoved Gorsepaw in the direction that the WindClan cats had taken before the young apprentice had time to seize up in fright. Onewhisker skidded as he turned and bolted away from the Twolegs with all the speed of a WindClan cat. Firefang and Ravenwing had a bit of a headstart on him and they soon followed the scent of the cats back to the Thunderpath, diving down a hole shrouded in shadows, a tunnel or cave of some sort.

Firefang paused at the entrance, turning back to make sure his companions had all come through okay. As soon as they were all accounted for, Firefang took a deep breath and started in. He winced at the gross, slimy and wet ground of the tunnel and went slowly--trying to adjust to the lack of light.

The smell of crowfood and reek of too many bodies pressed into too little space assailed him. The stench was overpowering, but at least the scent was unmistakably WindClan.

A yowl from a sentry rang through the tunnel as the skinny, half-starved cats started to hiss and growl. They quickly surrounded the traveling cats, cordoning them off from their elders, queens, and kits. Firefang resisted the urge to unsheathe his claws and quickly whispered for the others not to either. These cats were ready to tear them to shreds!

One WindClan warrior with a torn ear stepped forward to take a whiff of their scent. His back arced and he issued furiously as he picked up Firefang's scent. "ShadowClan!"

"Attack!"

&&&


	27. Chapter 27

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Seven**

&&&

Within seconds fierce war cries and yowls echoed off the walls of the tunnel by the enraged WindClan cats. "ShadowClan!" "Attack!" "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Firefang tensed. There was no place to retreat to, they were completely surrounded. There was no room to maneuver and the air was so thick with tension that if he so much as sneezed, the warriors of WindClan would tear him and his friends apart before they could get a word in.

A mud furred warrior, dug his claws into the ground. "Kill them! Shred them!" He shrieked with rage, to wild yowls of approval.

"Hold!" A firm commanding voice shouted out over the din. A small opening appeared in the lines of WindClan as two cats pushed their way through. The first was a black tom with a stubby, twisted front paw and a scarred muzzle. The other was an older black and white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes. Firefang remembered him from the Gathering. He was Tallstar the Clan's leader. Even after so much trauma, loss, and exile, they still conducted themselves like a Clan.

Tallstar stepped forward, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the strange cats before him. He too, smelled the smell of ShadowClan—among other scents—but it wasn't until he came close that he smelled something familiar. Firefang saw that the situation had defused just enough to let him risk getting a word in edgewise when Tallstar's eyes widened.

"StarClan—can it be? Onewhisker, that IS you isn' it? We thought you dead!" Gasps and murmurs rose from WindClan as Onewhisker took a slow step forward, standing in front of his party and nodding respectfully to his Clan leader.

"Tallstar…it has been too long." He looked around at his Clan. "I have missed you all dearly and I thank StarClan that I can stand with you all once again!" He flicked his tail backwards at his companions. "Don't harm my friends—it is not what you think! We come representing all the Clans—to bring WindClan home!"

The startled yowls and incessant talking between the various cats soon made it impossible for anything else to be heard above the din. Finally Tallstar raised his long tail and yowled loudly. "Enough!" Having once again gotten the attention of his Clan, Tallstar looked coolly at Onewhisker and his friends. "We cannot return to the forest Onewhisker, though I dearly wish it were so. It is not safe there with Brokenstar and his evil." His eyes narrowed. "Why do you travel with one of his warriors?"

Onewhisker steadily regarded his leader and took a breath. "Brokenstar is now Brokentail. He has been banished. No Clan will have him, much less as a leader!" He stepped aside and nodded to Firefang, who wisely had ceded the role of spokescat to Onewhisker. "…and HE is the cat who more than any other is responsible for Brokentail's ouster and banishment. During the attack on our Clan Firefang saved me from one of Brokenstar's thugs and made sure my life was spared. While a prisoner he showed me every bit of kindness and compassion that he could. When he realized the depth of Brokenstar's evil he worked tirelessly to overthrow him, even allying with myself, Ravenwing of ThunderClan and Mistyfoot of RiverClan--" at this he indicated the other two warriors in their party, "to depose him, while doing his best to make sure that Gorsepaw here knew of WindClan heritage."

Tallstar whipped around, staring at the small apprentice that stood in the middle of their party. "That is Gorsepaw? Morningflower's kit?"

The apprentice flattened his ears, suddenly embarrassed by all the attention focused on him. "Y-yes…"

Tallstar's gaze softened. "I knew your mother well, she was a great warrior and Clanmate." Gorsepaw looked down mewing out a soft thank you. Tallstar looked up at Firefang as if noticing him for the first time. At a nodd to his Clanmates, they took a step back, no longer looking as though they would tear the 'intruders' apart. "…You are a most odd ShadowClan warrior."

Firefang twitched his ears in acknowledgment. "I've only ever tried to do what was right." He mewed. "What Onewhisker said is true. Brokentail is no longer part of ShadowClan. Nightstar is now our leader. We've come to bring WindClan back."

A thoughtful look passed Tallstar's face. "Nightstar…that would have been Nightpelt, then. I knew him when we were both apprentices. Honorable enough, but not a cat to be so generous to his rivals." Tallstar's eyes narrowed as he dropped his voice. "Tell me young warrior…what's the real reason you want us back?"

Even a casual look was enough to let Firefang know that denying it would be futile. But he wasn't prepared to tell a Clan leader about what he and the others had found out about Tigerstar. It would be simply their word against Tigerstar's and could incite a Clan war if the accusations got out before they could be proven. So Firefang decided to be straightforward…if vague and unspecific. In other words: typical ShadowClan.

"Nightstar has repudiated Brokentail's crimes…but there **are** cats in other clans who will find it difficult to pass up the opportunity to take advantage of WindClan's absence to further their own ambitions. The longer you delay, the harder it will be to prevent an ambitious cat into claiming your territory for their own Clan—and cementing the rise of a new Brokenstar in another Clan. For the sake of all the Clans, WindClan **must** return."

Tallstar blinked once, regarding Firefang evenly. After a long pause he dipped his head. "Agreed." Louder, he called to his Clan. "We shall return to our territory!"

Wild yowls greeted Tallstar's decision as a glimmer of hope rallied in the eyes of WindClan's cats. Onewhisker threw back his head and yowled louder than all of his Clanmates. He was no longer a prisoner nor a guest in another Clan: he was home with his own at last.

Tallstar looked to Firefang and nodded. "We will return to the forest immediately."

Firefang dipped his head. "May we accompany you back?" He asked diplomatically. After moons in exile, many cats of WindClan were thin and weak, especially their elders. Tallstar's eyes flashed at the implication that his Clan needed help, but was too wise not to deny reality.

"You may." He nodded. Then he added in a lower voice. "Thank you Firefang."

He hardly heard him. Firefang had to fight to keep a stupid grin off his face. He had done it! WindClan would return! Tigerstar's plan to ally with the Twoplace rogues was stopped! Now he could be isolated from the other Clans and—with Ravenwing's help—within ThunderClan too, until he could be removed.

Firefang would look back on this moment with pride with what he had done…and rue his own youthful naivety. He still had a hard, long road ahead. No one saw what was coming next.

&&&


	28. Chapter 28

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Eight**

&&&

The next morning Firefang and his companions began escorting WindClan back to their old territory. Crossing the Thunderpath with an entire Clan proved challenging, but not impossible. Every cat made it across safely. The orange warrior was beginning to think that things were looking up.

Firefang was walking just behind and to the right of WindClan's leader and deputy, who stood at the point of the procession. Onewhisker, Mistyfoot, and Ravenwing by virtue of their age and fitness, guided WindClan along from the rear and flanks. Shrewdly, the ShadowClan cat supposed that Tallstar wanted to keep Firefang under his watch, without his friends. To what purpose though, he didn't know.

Tallstar beckoned Deadfoot, his deputy over to him. After some hushed whispers Deadfoot nodded and promptly withdrew, slowing down and moving off to the left and rear of Tallstar. This left the WindClan leader alone with Firefang. Tallstar paused, waiting for Firefang to approach him before resuming his pace. Walking shoulder to shoulder, Tallstar turned to Firefang dead in the eyes.

Not flinching, Firefang returned his gaze. Tallstar kept an even pace with Firefang, but his voice was anything but casual. "Firefang." He hailed the ShadowClan warrior evenly.

The orange tabby nodded respectfully back. "Tallstar—may I help you?"

"You have already done much to assist us." Tallstar meowed, his long namesake tail beckoning back to where his Clan marched on behind him to their territory. "But I would know _why_ you have done this. Onewhisker has told be that you were once a kittypet, adopted into ShadowClan. Yet you were the one who stuck hardest to the warrior code, opposing Brokentail's breaking of it, and fermented a rebellion against him which itself is against the warrior code. So what I want to know is, why do you—a kittypet—follow a code that even Clanborn warriors had forgotten? And why did you overthrow Brokentail?"

Firefang flattened his ears against his head. "I'm no longer a kittypet." He reminded Tallstar respectfully as he marshaled his thoughts. "And I have often wondered the same thoughts. All I can think of is that maybe I did the thing I did not _despite_ being born a kittypet, but _because_ I was a born a kittypet."

Tallstar blinked his eyes slowly. "Interesting…what do you mean?"

"Well," Firefang licked his chestfur in thought. "I had to learn the warrior code at the age that Clanborn kits become apprentices. They would have heard the code since the time they were born. It was new to me when I became an apprentice. I think that I adopted it, but didn't simply accept it as it was presented to me. Perhaps because I could see the contradiction between what was being taught me and what I was seeing my Clan do, or perhaps I just wanted to think about it and figure out just how the warrior code is supposed to work. And if there is something in it that doesn't work; like accepting Brokenstar's word as law when he was flagrantly breaking the code, then I went against it."

Tallstar purred in bemusement. "You seem to be in a contradiction there. While I certainly would not and will not complain for you deposing Brokenstar, another cat could say that you committed the same act you opposed Brokentail for: violating the warrior code."

Firefang looked solemnly at Tallstar. "I know…but, what I think is at the bottom of the warrior code, its spirit if not its words, is about right and wrong. What Brokenstar did was just _wrong_ and rebelling against him was _right_. And if there's a contradiction there…I can live with that." Firefang meowed. "From what I've learned and what I understand is this: the warrior code was written by living cats no better or worse than you and I. It is a living, breathing, changing _guide_ to how the Clans should behave; not something as solid and unchanging as the Great Rock. If strictly obeying the warrior code meant tolerating a tyrant like Brokentail terrorize and murder his way across the forest, if obeying the code meant forgetting the difference between right and wrong, then its time to seriously reconsider what it **means** to be a warrior!" Firefang hadn't realized that he started to shout until he felt his shoulderfur stand up and his claws extend into the ground.

Tallstar was unflappable. Firefang might have been evenly talking about the weather to judge by his reaction. All he did was wait for Firefang to sheath his claws and sheepishly lick at his paw before softly murmuring: "I've known medicine cats whose understanding was not as deep as yours."

Shaking his head, Firefang started to continue his normal pace when his ears perked up as a cat came running towards him and Tallstar.

"Dogs!" The she-cat yowled as she drew close. "There are dogs heading for the Clan!"

In a blink Tallstar barked out questions. "How many? Where?" Using her tail to indicate a position behind them, she shook her head.

"I—I don't know how many, but there were a lot of them. And they kept barking things like 'pack' and 'kill.' " A deep baying howl accented her words as the dogs picked up the scent of cat.

Tallstar bristled. "We have to get the Clan out of here!"

"But we'll never outrun them out in the open!" Firefang reminded him. "Dogs are too fast and we can't match their speed with all the elders and the sick." His mind raced as he looked around. He could see the Highstones were the Moonstone lay, as well as the barn that he passed when Yellowfang took him to the Moonstone itself. He dimly recalled being annoyed at having to pass up all those juicy rats that lived near the barn…

"That's it!" He yowled, earning blank or confused looks from Tallstar and Deadfoot, who had returned when the runner came back. "Tallstar we can't outrun the dogs, but we can lead them away from WindClan. Me and the cats who came with me will head them off and lead them in another direction while you lead WindClan back to your territory."

"You're mad!" Deadfoot opined sharply. "Those dogs will tear you and your friends to shreds!"

"Only if they catch us." Firefang turned to see Onewhisker, who had spoken, approach with Mistyfoot and Ravenwing.

"Firefang!" Mistyfoot panted as she led the two toms towards them. "We can't let those dogs get close to WindClan. So we thought—"

"That we'd lead them away and give the others a chance to escape?" Firefang smiled. "Just what I was thinking. You're almost ShadowClan in your cunning." He had to resist the urge to smile wider at the flatlook Mistyfoot gave him.

Tallstar didn't take long to make up his mind. He nodded to Firefang and the warriors with him. "Go. Do what you can, but take no unnecessary risks."

"No we're just going to play a came of tag with a pack of dogs…" Ravenwing shook his head as he went off with Firefang and the others.

They didn't have to go far. They had barely made it over the rise just behind the last of the WindClan cats when they came across the dog pack. Snarling, growling, and drooling viciously, they were a sight to strike terror into any cat's heart.

Firefang had only a minute explain his plan before he and his three comrades darted out in front of the dog pack. Wild howls greeted their appearance. The cats returned them with hisses and scratches as they darted barely a fox-length in front of them. Then they ran off to the side, away from WindClan's direction, toward the barn. Within a heartbeat, the dogs were on them, chasing them.

Herein lay the danger. If they somehow managed to pull too far ahead of the dogs, they might lose interest and reacquire WindClan's scent. So they had to make sure that they were followed. It was dangerous going. Every now and again one dog would get too close to a cat, who would have to hiss and slash at the dog's muzzle and force it back.

The barn had just come into sight when the leader of the pack, a large fierce looking dog, snapped his jaws a mouselength from Mistyfoot. Firefang saw her in trouble and ran over, claws outstretched. Hissing furiously, he slashed the big dog across the face. He let out a pain stricken, angry howl and batted at Firefang with his front paws, almost crushing the ShadowClan cat's face in.

Firefang leaped away and rejoined his fellow cats as they ran past the barn, the dogs nipping at their heels. Finally, Firefang saw what he had been looking for. "There it is! The ditch!" He yowled. "Get in and out on the other side, hurry!"

The four cats leapt down into the dingy ditch, which stank of crowfood and garbage. At Firefang's direction they quickly overturned piles of garbage, knocked crowfood around and made such a ruckus that heaps of rats started crawling out of the woodworks. The cats bolted for the other side of the ditch just as the dogs soon jumped in. The rats, angry and disturbed, hissed and bit at anything near them; including the dogs. The dogs, not the cleverest or most focused of beasts, soon forgot about the cats and started barking and chasing the rats. The squeals of the rats and the occasional pained whine of the dogs was all the four warrior cats heard as they scampered out of the ditch and ran back to the forest, not stopping for anything.

"Everyone okay?" Firefang called back.

Onewhisker nodded. "I'm fine."

"Me too." Mistyfoot chimed in. "Thanks for the save back there." Despite no longer being together, Firefang beamed at her thanks.

"Anytime Mistyfoot…Ravenwing, how about you?" He asked the skinny, shaking ThunderClan warrior.

"Me? Fine!" He gave a nervous laugh that bordered on hysterical. "Can we do that again?"

All four cats mrowed in good spirits as they headed home. "WindClan should've made it back to their territory by now!" Mistyfoot meowed as they ran.

"But those dogs won't take long to find the forest either." Onewhisker pointed out. "I just hope their Twolegs bring them back and chain them up where they belong!"

"Either way, all the Clans are going to be jumpy when we tell them about the dogs." Firefang sighed. "It looks like Tigerstar got himself a reprieve…foxdung!" He cursed.

As they approached Fourtrees where they would part ways and go back to their respective Clans, Ravenwing turned to ThunderClan territory and sniffed. "Anyone else smell that?"

The other cats opened their mouths to try to get a scent. "Yes." Mistyfoot nodded. "It smells almost like—" her eyes widened. "StarClan no!"

"Fire!" Ravenwing yowled as he darted into the forest, towards his home which even now glowed with a sickly yellow-orange light. "Fire in the forest!"

&&&


	29. Chapter 29

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Twenty-Nine**

&&&

"What happened after Ravenwing saw the fire in ThunderClan territory?" Nightstar asked his deputy. It had been a few days since Firefang and the others returned from their quest to find WindClan and discovered the fire upon their return. Firefang had all but collapsed by the time he made it back to ShadowClan's camp. After a few days of rest and a night or two under Yellowfang's eye, Firefang was practically itching to get out. Fortunately, Nightstar had taken Firefang aside to get a full report.

"We followed him." Firefang answered, already tired after giving a full explanation of the journey, finding and convincing WindClan to return, and of their harrowing escape from the dog pack. "But there wasn't anything we could do. The fire was dying down by this point and the damage had already been done. ThunderClan's camp had been devastated and so had most of their territory." Firefang could still see Ravenwing's forlorn expression when he saw his home in ruins…it reminded him too much of the damage done to WindClan's camp. "We feared the worst, especially when we found Halftail and Patchpelt. They hadn't gotten out in time and the smoke…" Firefang trailed off.

Nighstar nodded sympathetically. "I understand." He sighed. "I knew them when we were all much, much younger, back when Halftail was Sparrowpelt, even." The black cat shook his head, dispelling his wandering memories. "And was that when you found—"

Firefang closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Yes." He mewed gently. "That's when we found Spottedleaf. She had been trying to bring the elders out when the smoke got to them."

"They hunt with StarClan now." Nightstar mewed solemnly.

Firestar felt a lump in his throat worse than any hairball and tried to push past it. "It was after—afterwards, that we went down to the river and found out that ThunderClan survived and was across the river in RiverClan territory."

Nighstar nodded. "It was generous of Crookedstar to do that…especially given what happened afterwards."

There was a pause as Firefang closed his eyes. "Perhaps if Spottedleaf hadn't died in the fire, she could've saved Silverstream."

"Mudfur couldn't save Silverstream either." Nightstar pointed out. "By all accounts it's nothing short of a miracle from StarClan that her kits survived and that Crookedstar didn't slaughter their father on the spot."

"Having the entirety of ThunderClan right next to his Clan's home probably helped." Firefang pointed out. "When we crossed the river, Crookedstar said that ThunderClan will be returned to their territory as soon as the fire and the smoke subside…and that his daughter's kits will be staying with RiverClan."

Nightstar lashed his tail. "Foolish tom…but Graystripe and his half-Clan kits aren't my problem. However the fact that ThunderClan's territory is ravaged and they're lead by one of the fiercest warriors in all the Clans **is**, not to mention the fact that there is a pack of wild dogs out in the forest."

"With the dogs out I wouldn't put out too many patrols." Firefang cautioned. "It would take a lot more than a patrol to handle even half of that pack and the more patrols that are out, the more likely it is that the dogs will scent them and track them back here."

"But with the dogs running through the forest there will be less prey, and with fewer patrols we'll bring in even less prey." Nightstar pointed out. "Not to mention the risk of attack from ThunderClan; especially since their own territory is so prey-poor at the moment."

Firefang sighed. "At a time like this we should try to encourage cooperation among the Clans to fight the dogs together."

A smile tugged at the corner of Nightstar's mouth. "Firefang, that's your solution to everything."

"Am I wrong?" Firefang meowed.

Nightstar shook his head. "No. You're not. I'll propose it at the next Gathering. Whether the others will listen is another story." The older cat gave a dry mrow of amusement. "Sometimes Firefang I think you would have been better named as 'Fireheart.' I've never known a cat that cared so much about everyone in his Clan and in the other Clans as you."

Firefang started to lick at his chest fur to hide his embarrassment. Then his ears perked up as he heard surprised yowls from outside the leader's den. "Intruder!" He heard Wetfoot call out. The ShadowClan leader and deputy sprung out, claws unsheathed.

Standing in the center of ShadowClan's camp, surrounded by bristling ShadowClan warriors was a single warrior; ripe with the fishy scent of RiverClan. Firefang felt his jaw drop open as he saw which RiverClan warrior it was. "_Mistyfoot_?" He gaped as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"ThunderClan!" Mistyfoot spat. "Tigerstar took advantage of RiverClan's hospitality when we let them stay on ourside of the river…he drove RiverClan out of our territory and claimed it for ThunderClan!"

&&&


	30. Chapter 30

&&&

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty**

&&&

The entire forest was rocked by the news of Tigerstar's devastating attack on RiverClan, even as they had welcomed ThunderClan cats fleeing the fire that ravaged their own territory. RiverClan had been driven from their home as ThunderClan claimed both their territory and RiverClan's as their own. However ThunderClan was spread too thin to effectively control both territories, so RiverClan managed to scrape out an existence by the area close to Fourtrees, as far from Tigerstar as they could get. Crookedstar was dead.

In an already traumatic episode, the killing of Crookedstar seemed a particularly nasty shock. The RiverClan leader was on his final life when the attack came, but nonetheless he threw himself into the fray, taking on Tigerstar himself. Mortally wounded, Crookedstar lead his Clan in retreating and had died just after RiverClan established themselves in the Fourtrees-bound areas of RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. Leopardstar, having received her nine lives from StarClan, led a Clan without a home.

Firefang prevailed on Nighstar and Tallstar to help RiverClan however they could, finally confiding in Nightstar what he knew about Tigerstar. When he was finished, Nightstar didn't hesitate in agreeing. Patrols were sent out near RiverClan as a show of support to make sure Tigerstar didn't attack them further. When the time came for the Gathering, it was the tensest Gathering in living memory.

RiverClan was temporarily granted shelter on the ShadowClan and WindClan sides of Fourtrees, so that the approaching ThunderClan cats wouldn't have to pass through them. While fighting on the eve of the truce was unthinkable, so were the events leading up to the Gathering. And with Tigerstar, none knew what to expect. The other Clans were on edge and kept comfort with the knowledge that all of RiverClan was nearby, should Tigerstar violate the truce at attack at Fourtrees.

As soon as ShadowClan arrived, Firefang sought out his allies in RiverClan and WindClan while waiting for ThunderClan to arrive. Naturally, he looked for Mistyfoot first. As soon as RiverClan relocated, she rejoined her Clan. "Mistyfoot!" He called, waving his tail as he spotted her.

Looking up, Mistyfoot padded over to him. "Firefang, hello. What is ShadowClan going to do about Tigerstar?"

"We'll have to see what he has to say for himself." Firefang meowed. "Then it shouldn't be too hard for the other Clans to pressure him into leaving your territory." He managed a weak smile. "You'll be reeking of fish again before you know it."

Mistyfoot purred and butted her head against his shoulder. "Watch it furball. That's no way to speak to the RiverClan deputy!"

"Deputy?" Firefang looked at her in surprise. "Leopardstar made you her deputy?"

"Right after she got her nine lives from StarClan. I would've thought that she'd chose my brother Stonefur, but I guess she felt she needed a cat who could make alliances with other Clans."

Firefang purred. "Don't sell yourself short, you would've been my first choice for a deputy too."

"Flatterer." Mistyfoot snorted. "No wonder Leopardstar likes you."

"She does not!" Firefang gaped in astonishment. "I don't think Leopardstar liked her own mother!"

With a wry nod, Mistyfoot conceded the point. "Heh, you haven't met her mother, but I take your point. I didn't meant that she liked you _that_ way but you did make quite an impression on her when you helped our Clan against Brokentail. And given our long history of fighting with ThunderClan and our lack of fighting with ShadowClan it isn't that surprising that Leopardstar would look to someone like you as an ally." Mistyfoot paused deliberately. "That and you ARE a handsome tom. Who knows? Maybe Leopardstar really does like you _that_ way…"

"Very funny." Firefang muttered, his skin flushing beneath his fur. He was saved from having to answer when Onewhisker approached.

"ThunderClan should be here soon." He warned. "I don't know about your leaders, but Tallstar isn't about to take having a Clan driven from their home lying down."

Firefang nodded. "Nightstar isn't going to either. Especially not after I told him what I knew about Tigerstar."

"You finally told him?" Mistyfoot asked. "Then he can tell the entire forest once ThunderClan arrives! That ought to stop him once and for all!"

"I can only hope—" Firefang began. He broke off, ears perked up when he heard a yowl as the ThunderClan delegation arrived. Without breaking stride, Tigerstar boldly climbed the Great Rock and yowled loudly for attention; marking the start of the Gathering. Firefang slipped over to the base of the rock with the other deputies as the leaders gathered atop it.

"Cats of all Clans!" Tigerstar yowled loudly. "I have news for you. Listen well, for great change is coming to the forest. Great change. And StarClan has shown it to me that it is ThunderClan's task to prepare every cat in the forest to meet it."

"Every cat?" Firefang heard Tallstar murmur from his place on the Great Rock. "Tigerstar—"

But Tigerstar ignored him and continued on. "ThunderClan has the favor of StarClan. We are blessed because we survived the fire, and I have received the blessing of our warrior ancestors most of all because it was my task to restore the Clan and make it great again. With the death of our medicine cat Spottedleaf and her lack of an apprentice, StarClan has made me both medicine cat and leader of ThunderClan." A low steady stream of murmurs greeted that announcement. No cat had ever been a leader and a medicine cat, let alone a self-appointed one!

Tigerstar continued on, heedless. "All of you know that changes have already come to us—unwelcome changes beyond our control. Last leaf-bare much of the forest was covered by floods. A fire swept through ThunderClan territory. Twolegs are moving into our territory in even greater numbers. And now a pack of dogs is on the loose. Life is growing harder, and as the forest changes around us, we must change to meet the crisis. StarClan has shown me the way. To survive the hardship ahead of us, we must join together. As four Clans, we waste our energies in striving against each other. As one, we would be strong. We must unite!" Outraged yowls and shouts of the other three Clans rang out. ThunderClan's response was a combination of stunned silence, shifty murmurings, and some yowls of support, largely from Tigerstar's deputy, Darkstripe. Tigerstar dipped his head to the stunned leaders of WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan as he concluded. "We have come to invite you to join the new TigerClan. Let us rule the forest together in friendship and peace."

Nightstar stepped forward. Despite being older and smaller than the ThunderClan leader, there was no fear in the ShadowClan leader's eyes. "TigerClan was the name of the one of the great Clans of ancient times. Tigerstar has no right to use it now. Nor does he have the right to change the number of Clans in the forest. We have lived as four Clans for innumerable seasons, following the warrior code laid down for us by StarClan. To throw aside our ancient ways would bring disaster!"

Tallstar nodded in fierce agreement. "I'll die before I join my Clan to yours!" He snarled. Leopardstar nodded in fierce agreement, her claws raking at the rock. Tigerstar's eye glinted but he refrained from showing his anger.

"Nightstar, Tallstar, I understand. These are important matters, and older cats like yourselves will need time to see that what I'm suggesting is for the good of all our Clans."

"We're not so old that we've lost our wits, you piece of fox dung!" Nightstar snarled.

Tallstar growled. "Make us, if you can."

"Make you?" Tigerstar had the effrontery to look offended. "I came here in peace with a plan to help us all. Tallstar, Nightstar, I want you to recognize that this is the right decision and come to me willingly. But don't delay too long. StarClan will not wait forever."

"You dare speak of StarClan?!" Hissed Nightstar. "A rat knows more of StarClan than you!"

Tigerstar's lip curled. "This from an old cat who only became leader by overthrowing the _real_ leader of his Clan? This from a cat who made a _kittypet_ his deputy?" He sneered as he raised his tail in signal. A surprised yowl went up as another group of cats entered Fourtrees. Firefang bristled as he recognized Brokentail, the deposed tyrant of ShadowClan and his exiled followers. Tigerstar glared at Nightstar. "If you are too foolish to know what is good for you, then my ally Brokenstar will have to retake his rightful place as leader of ShadowClan and HE will join with me. Together, ThunderClan and ShadowClan will form a new TigerClan and rule the forest!"

"Never!" Cats whirled to see who had spoken up. A lone small black she-cat stood among the ranks of ShadowClan. It was Nightpaw. "ShadowClan will never join you and we'll _never_ accept Brokentail as our leader!" Firefang looked at her in amazement. He no longer saw the young, naive apprentice who had a crush on him. He saw a brave, determined warrior standing up for the honor of her Clan and her way of life. She looked…stunning. Nightpaw went on. "We cast Brokentail out for violating the warrior code and we'll drive you out for doing the same!" Loud cries of approval rang out from every side of Fourtrees at her words.

Firefang, seeing the moment had arrived, step up. Yowling loudly for attention he called out. "Cats of all Clans, and especially cats of ThunderClan,

Cats of WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and especially ThunderClan. I can stay silent no longer. You cannot trust Tigerstar any more than you would trust a cornered badger. The truth is this cat is power-hungry and dangerous and he is willing to to murder other cats to get what he wants. Tigerstar's crimes speak for themselves. It was Tigerstar who murdered Redtail, hoping to be made deputy himself!"

The Clans were stunned into silence. ThunderClan started murmuring amongst themselves. Darkstripe was heard to loudly meow, "Lies!"

"No, it's the truth!" Ravenwing leapt to his paws. "I saw Tigerstar kill Redtail myself! His story about Oakheart killing Redtail was a lie! Oakheart was dead before Redtail was killed!" Tigerstar bared his teeth and growled at his former apprentice.

Mistyfoot got up and nodded. "Ravenwing speaks the truth! All RiverClan knows how my father died. He was crushed when the rocks by Sunningrock fell on him. No cat killed him and Oakheart would NEVER kill without need." RiverClan nodded in affirmation.

Firefang, seeing the looks of confusion and doubt in most of the ThunderClan group, pressed his advantage. "But after Redtail was murdered it was Lionheart who was chosen to be deputy, but Tigerstar set a trap for him by the Thunderpath so a monster struck him down. When Tigerstar achieved his ambition at last, it wasn't enough. He wanted to be leader of his Clan. He laid another trap for Bluestar near Snakerocks for to be killed by snakes!" The Clans looked stunned, reeling from this information. Firefang looked around. "This is Tigerstar's history. It all shows one thing—that he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, peace, or a better life, don't believe him. He won't give up one pawprint, not to you or any cat."

Tigerstar growled, extending his claws. Darkstripe and Brokentail edged closer to the Great Rock, ready to support him. But Tigerstar merely raised his tail in signal. The bushes around Fourtrees rustled as cats appearead from all sides. Hidden downwind until now, their stench became overpowering. They stank of carrion, Thunderpaths, and Twoleg rubbish. Some wore collars studded with teeth. They were skinny, ragged, generally unkempt, but you could see the wiry strength in their limbs. And in their numbers. Row after row of them emerged, more cats Firefang had ever seen at one time. The cats at the Gathering were soon completely outnumbered and surrounded. In the front of this veritable army was two cats; one was massive black-and-white tom with green eyes with a scar between them, presumable their leader. The other was a small black tom with one white paw, and icy-blue eyes that were colder than all the winds on the moor.

Pleased with himself, Tigerstar flicked his tail. "Well are you still sure that you want to stand and fight?" He gloated.

"So, Tigerstar, do you want to tell us who your new friends are?" Firefang mewed flatly.

Tigerstar nodded gladly. "This is BloodClan. They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join with me. I knew you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own. You see? I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans of the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together." He looked out at the leaders and cats of the Clans. "Accept this fate…or die."

Somehow the presence of the leaders of the other three Clans vanished from Firefang's mind as he took it upon himself to answer for them. "No, Tigerstar. If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show who is more powerful." Not a single cat spoke out against him.

"You mouse-brained fools!" Tigerstar spat. "I was prepared to come and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this. And when your Clan mates are dying around, you they will blame you with their last breath." He leapt down from the Great Rock, flanked by Darkstripe and Brokentail as he approached the ThunderClan and BloodClan cats.

He stopped and turned to the gathered cats. "I will give you three days to reconsider. If your leaders refuse, I'd suggest you remove them unless you want their stubbornness to be your deaths." Glaring at Ravenwing, he added. "You, traitor, are no longer ThunderClan. If you value your life, leave the forest now. Because all TigerClan and BloodClan warriors will be ordered to kill you on sight." Ravenwing sat down without a word. Tigerstar flicked his tail. "Let us go."

ThunderClan fell into step behind its leader, almost as if in a daze. BloodClan did not budge, earning a nasty look from Tigerstar. Then, casually, the small black tom nodded to his large black and white companion, who raised his own tail. Only then did BloodClan accompany ThunderClan out.

"Remember!" Tigerstar called as he left. "Three days! Submit or make your peace with StarClan."

&&&


	31. Chapter 31

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-One**

Firefang wandered around the ShadowClan camp, his fur about ready to fall out in fret and worry. It was the day after the Gathering and only two more before Tigerstar's deadline run out. Even though Firefang was aware that he wasn't the leader of the Clan, he felt the ultimate responsibility for this situation was on him. After all, it was Firefang who was the chief object of Tigerstar's hatred and who had taken the lead in exposing him and in toppling Brokentail.

Inside him, the ShadowClan warrior's heart wrestled with his mind. He wanted to march into the ThunderClan camp and let Tigerstar do what he would with him if he spared ShadowClan. It would have been a noble gesture worthy of the pre-Tigerstar ThunderClan. But Firefang wasn't a ThunderClan cat. Firefang was ShadowClan. Cunning, proud, dispassionate in analysis and clever enough to know that as much as Tigerstar hated him, this wasn't about him. Tigerstar wouldn't stop short of ruling the entire forest and all four Clans.

Negotiation was clearly not an option. The only choice then was to fight. "But," Firefang thought bleakly. "There has never been a battle in history of the forest like this." Three Clans united against a Clan led by a murdering tyrant allied with as many rogues and loners as all four Clans combined.

Cats were going to die, Firefang realized morosely. Forest Clans or BloodClan, ThunderClan or ShadowClan, it made no difference. Cats, many cats, would die on all sides as a result of this battle. And the outcome didn't look too good for the warrior Clans.

Firefang thought back to his first battle, the fight that drove WindClan out of its territory. Brownpaw, a fellow apprentice and a friend had died in that battle. How many friends would he lose this time?

Continuing to wander around the camp, the orange tabby felt himself stop and examine each part of the camp and each cat withing it; as if trying to etch every detail in his mind forever.

He poked his head into nursery, which lay within a hollow shielded by a thornbush. Inside the queens sat, nursuing the kits and trying to sooth them. Even in here, the kits felt the stress of the Clan and its warriors.

Firefang's eyes met Brightflower first, the mother of Volepaw and Mosspaw, both of whom were killed as kits by Brokentail's 'training.' He also thought of poor Blossomkit, her white fur stained red with blood, another victim of Brokentail's cruel practices. Tallpoppy, a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, looked up. Beside her was Darkflower and Fernshade, Badgerpaw's mother. Both had moved out of the nursurey but stopped by to check on the queens now living there.

He moved on, wandering about the camp. Runningnose darted into the camp with a mouthful of herbs. Right behind him came Littlecloud, carrying even more herbs in anticipation of the battle. Firefang felt his whisker's twitch in bemusement. He remembered Littlecloud when he was small—well, smaller—when he was a kit pushed into apprenticeship before his time. So small, so nervous he would never have survived if Brokentail remained leader. Ever since then, Littlecloud had been tailing behind Runningnose, trying to pick up whatever knowledge of herbs that he could. He'd make a good medicine cat someday…if he got the chance, Firefang mentally added.

Littlecloud's denmate Whitethroat sat nervously by the freshkill pile as he ate a vole. There was another one of Brokentail's early recruits. He reminded Firefang a bit of Ravenwing, being a somewhat scrawny and nervous warrior, but one he knew he could depend on. Firefang spied Rowanclaw and lifted his tail in greeting when the other warrior met his gaze. Rowanclaw gave a rough nod. The two had never been close, Rowanclaw haven been trained as an apprentice by Jaggedtooth, one of Brokentail's former elite. Rowanclaw had never let Firefang forget his kittypet roots…but when push came to shove, Rowanclaw stood by the warrior code and had never given anyone doubts about his loyalty to his Clan or his clanmates.

Underneath the bramble bush was the warrior's den. Firefang spied Stumpytail inside, Brownpaw's mentor when he had been alive. He mourned his death and helped fight against Brokentail's elite. Flintfang had a similar story, his apprentice Badgerpaw had died in that same battle. He also saw the Clan's elders: Ashfur, Cinderfur, and Dawncloud, who had rallied behind Nightpelt in opposing Brokentail and had been banished from the camp for it. They may have been past their prime, but their loyalty and willingness to fight was never in doubt.

"Firefang." The warrior turned and saw his old friend Wetfoot, the first friend he made in ShadowClan.

He nodded to him. "Hello Wetfoot." The gray tabby nodded back.

"Making sure everyone's ready for when we send ThunderClan and their new 'friends' mewling for help?" He asked cheerfully. Firefang shook his head but couldn't resist a smile at his old friend's irrepressive good nature. He knew Wetfoot wasn't as happy-go-lucky as he sounded and that he too, had to be on end. They both remembered Wetfoot sounded optimistic before the battle with WindClan. The result was WindClan's flight and the death of many cats, including their mutual friend Brownpaw.

Wetfoot looked down as if having the same thought. "…You think we can really beat them?" He asked in all seriousness. "Tigerstar is the best warrior the forest has seen in generations, maybe ever. And those rogues…" His fur fluffed up in fear and digust.

"We don't have any other choice." Firefang answered. "But between us, RiverClan, WindClan and with the aid of StarClan, we'll surprise them yet."

"Well said." Yellowfang mewed. The two toms whirled in surprise as the old medicine cat strode between them. "Firefang, Nightstar wants to see you in his den."

Blinking, the orange tom nodded. Wetfoot stretched "I'll see you around later Firefang." Firefang nodded back absently as he turned to follow Yellowfang.

"Has StarClan shown you anything about the battle?" He asked her lowly. Yellowfang stiffened slightly, then seemed to relax.

"Too much and not enough." She said softly. "I don't know how the battle will end."

Perplexed, Firfang tried to press. "But what do you mean by—"

"We're here." She announced suddenly. Sure enough, they had arrived at the roots of the big oak tree were the leader's den was. "Nighstar is waiting for you." Firefang opened his mouth and then closed it again. If Yellowfang didn't want to talk about something, the only thing he'd get for pressing her would be a tongue lashing.

"…Okay. Thank you Yellowfang." He was about to enter the den but stopped short. Something compelled him to turn his head and say, "Yellowfang…I don't think I've ever really thanked you for everything you've done for me since I came, have I? You've been my confidant, my ally, and my friend. Thank you."

Yellowfang let a rare smile cross her broad flat face. "Keep up that mushy gunk and I'll have to drag you into my den for delirium!" She purred. "Now go on you big furball…and thanks."

Firefang nodded one more time and then stepped in. "You sent for me Nightstar? What is it?" Firefang asked.

Nightstar hesistated before answering, taking a deep breath as if what he was about to say didn't come easily. "As you know, we are going up against ThunderClan and this so-called Blood'Clan'. With both Tigerstar and Brokentail on their side, that means they have two cats with several lives granted by StarClan. Tigerstar has nine lives and Brokentail has two or three left himself. That makes them incredibly dangerous all on their own."

"But you and Tallstar and Leopardstar all have extra lives too!" Firefang pointed out.

"Tallstar is an old cat and has been leader for many moons. I don't know how many lives he has left but if he has even half of his original nine lives, I would be surprised. Leopardstar is young and strong and has all nine lives."

"As do you." Firefang pointed out. "You received your name and lives not that long ago and you haven't lost any lives." At Nightstar's expression, Firefang felt a gnaw of worry in his gut. "You…haven't lost any lives have you?"

Nighstar shook his head. "No, but not for the reason you think. I was never given my nine lives. StarClan rejected my claim of leadership."

"W-what?" Firefang gaped.

"Brokentail still has the lives he gained when he became leader. As long as he lives, StarClan cannot award nine lives to another ShadowClan cat." Nighstar's voice was tired and bitter. "I am old, and have only the one life I was born with."

Firefang looked horrified. "Perhaps you should stay behind…" He started to suggest. Nightstar leapt to his feet, a look of fury on his face.

"I may be old, but I'm not going to sit out the battle that decides the destiny of the forest!" His eyes gleamed. "One life or nine, I will take my chances with the rest of my Clan and the forest!" Firefang dipped his head.

"Yes Nightstar." He mewed. Getting to his paws he added. "What else should I do to prepare for the battle?"

Nightstar looked at him tiredly. "Pray hard, fight harder and we may just get through this. If StarClan wills it."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Apologies for the delay but with summer approaching I should be wrapping things up soon!**

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Two**

Across the border, WindClan's warriors were in the same state of anticipation. Onewhisker, though still a young warrior had taken on responsibilities more like those of a Clan's senior warriors. He trained Gorsepaw hard, trying to prepare him for the battle to come while taking stock of his other Clanmates.

Tallstar conferred constantly with Deadfoot in planning battle strategies and consulted with Barkface for any signs from StarClan. Onewhisker was troubled. He knew how well Tigerstar had orchestrated events in his favor. The battle would undoubtedly occur at Fourtrees, as soon as the Clan leaders rejected Tigerstar's demand to submit. Tigerstar wouldn't waste any time. By picking the time and place for the battle, he gave his Clan and BloodClan an undoubted advantage. RiverClan fought best by and in the water. WindClan fought best in the open space. ShadowClan fought best in night ambushes. But in a battle in broad daylight, in the middle of the forest with bushes and brambles all about—ThunderClan would be in its element.

Any victory would be have to be hard fought. Much like Firefang did, Onewhisker found himself walking through his camp trying to etch the face of each of his Clanmates into his mind. Wondering which one of them would live to see another day.

Onewhisker saw Gorsepaw fetching freshkill for the queens, Ashfoot and Whitetail. On the other side of the camp Mudclaw and Tornear, senior Clan warriors, engaged in practice bouts with younger warriors like Tawnyfur, Runningbrook and Webfoot.

His single whisker twitched in confusion as he looked for two missing faces…those of WindClan's newest warriors: Stoneclaw and Thrushwing, brother and sister who had been standing their warrior's vigil the night ShadowClan attacked. They barely escaped alive. He spied the two of them dropping prey in the freshkill pile. Stoneclaw padded over to join the younger warriors while his sister walked up to Onewhisker. The young WindClan warrior tried, and failed, to wipe a smile off his face as the long-furred light brown she-cat approached.

"Hello Onewhisker." She mewed as she sat down next to him, licking at her paw. "I brought down a rabbit. Want to split it?"

Tail curling in pleasure, Onewhisker nodded briskly. "Thanks Thrushwing, I could use it."

The two warriors headed over to the freshkill pile "Thinking about tomorrow?" She asked as she took a bite out of the rabbit's stomach.

"That obvious?" Onewhisker replied as he also sank his teeth into the rabbit.

Thrushwing flicked her tail by way of answer. "Strange thing…I'm actually looking forward to it." Onewhisker surprise must have showed for she nodded. "Yes, I am! Come what may I look forward to sinking my claws into Brokentail's hide before the battles done!" Her ears flattened as she extended her claws and scratched them into the ground. She had been forced to flee with the rest of WindClan against Brokentail's vicious attack when he led ShadowClan.

Thrushwing, like the rest of WindClan, still thirsted for revenge against the ousted tyrant. Onewhisker didn't disagree. What he did say was, "As much as I'd like to see Brokentail get his pelt shredded, we can't go haring off on our own to pay back one fox-hearted excuse of a cat. If we don't coordinate with ShadowClan and RiverClan, we stand to lose everything." Thrushwing set her jaw defiantly but after a moment looked away.

She sighed. "You're right…there's never been a battle like this before."

"No, there hasn't." Onewhisker noted. "We're not fighting for honor, for borders, for prey, or even for our Clan. We're fighting for our lives and our forest."

"I can't believe those mousebrains in ThunderClan are following Tigerstar and those rogues!" Thrushwing spat in disbelief and anger. Onewhisker sighed. He couldn't either.

"_If ThunderClan fights against the rest of the Clans, then even if we win, the forest will change forever. There have always been four Clans. What happens if we have to destroy ThunderClan along with the rogues in order to save the rest?_" Onewhisker shuddered. It was a frightening possibility. If ThunderClan was destroyed, then that would just lead to new battles, new fights between the three remaining Clans over ThunderClan's territory. Then reality rudely intervened as Onewhisker recalled just how slim the odds were that he or Thrushwing or any Clan cat would be around to worry about such a thing.

Clinging to the area near Fourtrees in ShadowClan and WindClan territory was the exiled RiverClan. Driven from their camp by ThunderClan, much as WindClan had once been, RiverClan survived by the grace of their ShadowClan and WindClan allies. Huddled together in unfamiliar territory that smelled of the scent of their long time rivals, awaiting battle in the morning; RiverClan was in a state of permanent unease.

Mistyfoot, the recently appointed deputy of RiverClan in the aftermath of Crookedstar's death, surveyed the makeshift 'camp' of her Clan. She tried to judge their state of combat readiness in the aftermath of the vicious attack on their camp that forced them into exile. Their leader, Crookedstar, had died battling Tigerstar's vicious attack, after they had welcomed ThunderClan into their camp when a fire ravaged their own camp. Exile was a hard thing to bear, especially after all that. To be unhomed was to die without the release of oblivion. It was all too easy for exiles to leave hope beind along with their home. Those who somehow brought it with them were a special breed.

Here a group of queens shared tongues, there Mudfur gathered some herbs, and some warriors shared a piece of freshkill. Typical enough Clan activity.

Loudbelly and Heavystep shared a meager thrush while Blackclaw and Whiteclaw engaged in a practice bout with each other. She didn't try repressing a purr of pride when she saw her brother Stonefur drilling several apprentices while also keeping an eye on the two half-ThunderClan kits of Silverstream and Graystripe.

Seeing her brother also caused a dull pang of pain as she remembered Graypool—the cat who had raised her and until recently, had believed to be their mother. The old cat confessed that she was not their mother shortly before Brokentail had been overthrown. The gray elder had died not long after RiverClan's expulsion from their territory. The shock of the battle and being forced to flee had been too much for her. Her Clanmates had buried her not far from Fourtrees in their own territory.

Even as she remembered the cat who loved and nutured her and her brother, she couldn't help remembering the tom she'd fallen in love with who helped her through her discovery: Firefang. The kittypet-turned-ShadowClan warrior was brave, cunning, and intelligent—typical enough ShadowClan traits- but unlike the rest of his Clan he regularly showed his compassion, his integrity, and sense of fairness to outsiders and would aid any cat in trouble or in need.

She'd seen that the night he rescued her kits from the river. Her ears twitched as she thought back to her brief relationship with Whiteclaw, the father of her kits. They had gotten on well enough at first and Mistyfoot didn't regret a thing, but there simply wasn't any attraction to keep them together. And Mistyfoot, quick to fight and serve her Clan, wasn't long for staying in the queen's den once her kits were six moons old. Her relationship with Firefang, while brief, was much more fulfilling.

Mistyfoot felt another pang in her heart as she thought about him. She knew she had no choice but to end their relationship but on another level it was already too late. Their lives—hers in particular—would never be the same. She was so distracted that she nearly walked into her brother.

"Keep your head out of the sky, Mistyfoot." Stonefur reproved her gently. "It'll do no good if our deputy floats off into the clouds." He teased gently. Mistyfoot batted his flank with her tail. Dodging, Stonefur added. "Leopardstar's looking for you."

Serious again, Mistyfoot nodded. "Right. Go help yourself to the freshkill pile." She walked off, looking for her leader. She found her sitting atop a large rock, surveying her Clan's surroundings. "Leopardstar, you sent for me?"

The spotted RiverClan leader nodded. "I did." She sat up and stretched languidly. "Do you think the Clan is ready for the battle?"

Nodding, Mistyfoot mewed. "The queens have been instructed on what to do: take the kits and those too old or injured to fight and head for the ShadowClan camp. All of our warriors are training hard and the senior warriors understand that we'll be in the center of any Clan line, being the heaviest warriors."

Leopardstar looked at her deputy. "That shows me that they are prepared. I asked if they were _ready_."

Mistyfoot looked Leopardstar squarely in the eyes. "Is any cat? This battle is without precedent in the history of the Clans. If a cat thought that they were ready for tomorrow, then they don't understand what's happening at all." Leopardstar winced as if biting into a rotten piece of freshkill.

"…Well I did ask." She mewed finally. "I suppose that will teach me to be more careful when I ask you a question." Leopardstar shook her head. "I knew I could count on you to tell me what I need to hear, even if it isn't what I wanted to hear. That's why I made you my deputy."

"I never expected to be deputy." Mistyfoot said, blinking. "I expected you to appoint Stonefur or Blackclaw."

"That's another reason why I chose you." Leopardstar dipped her head. "You didn't expect it. But you have a point, either your brother or Blackclaw would make an excellent deputy and one day even leaders of RiverClan in normal circumstances. But circumstances are far from normal. Even should our Clan win the battle tomorrow, the forest will be a very different place. We may require more cooperation with other Clans than we normally do. You are a warrior who is adaptive and knows when its time to fight and when its time to talk. Most cats know only how to do one or the other."

Mistyfoot lowered her head and licked her chest in embarrassment. "Thank you Leopardstar." Her old friend and Clan leader wasn't known for dishing out compliments. She sensed something was wrong when Leopardstar paused. "What is it?"

Slowly the spotted she-cat meowed "…I think it might be best if you sat out of tomorrows battle, considering—"

"Don't you dare!" Mistyfoot hissed, her fur bristling. "Don't you DARE try to keep me from fighting tomorrow! We need every warrior who can fight and I won't sit and cower while others fight and die. If we don't win then we won't have a future!" She glared defiantly at Leopardstar until she forced her to look away.

"Very well." The RiverClan leader sighed finally. "But I'm sure Firefang wouldn't thank me for this." Mistyfoot flinched as if struck. She would've protested furiously at the remark but Leopardstar had already turned and walked away.


	33. Chapter 33

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Three**

Back in the ShadowClan camp, the lonliest warrior in the forest sat alone, apart from everyone and everything he ever knew or loved. The exiled ThunderClan warrior Ravenwing sat at the entrance to the ShadowClan camp and stared out across the open night sky to the thunderpath and beyond it, ThunderClan's territory. Home.

Ravenwing sighed. He was doomed the moment Bluestar, StarClan keep her safe, made Tigerclaw his mentor. Tigerclaw never appreciated his love of peace or his sympathy for different sides of an argument. To Tigerclaw, Ravenwing's reserve was merely cowardice. Ravenwing often thought he'd be happier not following the path of the warrior but that choice was taken away from him. There was no one else in ThunderClan to oppose Tigerstar. He couldn't leave that battle to be fought by his friends and allies in ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. There had to be a genuine _ThunderClan_ opposition to Tigerstar, or else ThunderClan would be lost forever.

If ThunderClan followed Tigerstar and those rogues—Tigerstar's so-called TigerClan-into battle, then the other three forest Clans would have no choice but to destroy ThunderClan along with Tigerstar, Brokentail, and the rogues of Blood'Clan.' But Ravenwing knew he couldn't do it alone. He had to get assistance from his Clanmates.

"_But that just leaves the little questions of who…and how_." Ravenwing thought to himself, curling his tail around his feet as he thought about who in his Clan he could trust to oppose Tigerstar. While most of the Clan, he was sure, were appalled at the charges he and Firefang leveled against him and probably even thought them true; it was still no small or easy task to stand up to your own Clan leader.

Still, because of who and what Tigerstar was some in the Clan would discard what he and Firefang and Mistyfoot had said. A few might even support him knowing full well that the charges were true—here Ravenwing thought darkly of Darkstripe. And even those who did believe them might not be willing to take ShadowClan's route and overthrow their own leader, especially when ThunderClan was in such a vulnerable position: trapped between Tigerstar's allies in BloodClan and the risk of starvation in their fire-ravaged territory if ThunderClan didn't go along in Tigerstar's dream of conquest.

Ravenwing stood. "_Well, there's only one way to find out what help I can get from my Clan._" He thought to himself. "_Firefang's going to need all the help he can get and there's no one else who stands a chance of getting close to ThunderClan in one piece_." He thought about telling Firefang what he was doing, but knew he would only try to talk him out of it. Besides, he mused wryly, the last time he saw the ShadowClan deputy, there was a certain black she-cat who was occupying his attention.

Without a word, Ravenwing exited the camp and made his way across ShadowClan territory. His paws felt uncomfortable as he walked across the pine laden ground in the pitchblack night. How ShadowClan cats did this, he'd never know. The thunderpath was thankfully quiet as he made his way across. He could've headed to ThunderClan territory by crossing through Fourtrees, but knew it'd be more heavily patrolled. It was a small matter to use his knowledge of ThunderClan patrol habits to make his way across his home territory. The fire had devastated much of the forest, so he had less cover to use.

Fortunately with his black pelt, the darkness of the night, and his own ThunderClan scent, any cat on patrol would have had a hard time finding him. If they were even looking. Perhaps Ravenwing's greatest advantage was the fact that Tigerstar would never expect Ravenwing to try to sneak into the ThunderClan camp; dismissing his former apprentice as a coward. And because Tigerstar didn't think it was possible, no one else could either.

The brambles around the ThunderClan were blackened and mostly destroyed, rendering them useless for defense—but for Ravenwing, they made the perfect place to hide. The camp was in the process of being restored, but from the half-finished and even sloppy nature of the work, Ravenwing guessed that rebuilding the camp wasn't at the top of Tigerstar's priorities.

"_No, conquering the forest and soaking the ground with blood are his priorities_." Ravenwing thought bitterly. While it was dark, the camp was still alive with activity. Try as he might though, Ravenwing didn't see Tigerstar or his accomplices, Brokentail or that small black tom who led the rogues. He **did** see Darkstripe strutting around, yowling orders at cats. But not just any cats. "_Elders!_" Ravenwing realized with horror. He was making the elders carry out the work of dragging away the burnt and damaged brambles and moss and replace them with new ones.

Ravenwing had heard from Firefang how Brokentail violated the warrior code by banishing the elders from the camp. It appeared that Tigerstar and his followers had the same idea. If they were too old to fight, then what use were they, except as laborers?

From Ravenwing's viewpoint he could look around the camp and tried to take stock of who was present. It looked like about half the Clan was gone, including Tigerstar. "_Probably staying in the conquered RiverClan camp_." He thought. "_It's safer and in better condition than the camp here._" It also looked as if part of BloodClan and a few of Brokentail's exiled ShadowClan elites and allied rogues were also present.

That made sense. Tigerstar wouldn't ever bring himself to let himself lose control of either camp and was too canny to let his partners in crime out of sight, lest they seize control of one of the camps and turn on him. Tigerstar, Brokentail, and the leader of BloodClan were probably in the RiverClan camp while Tigerstar left Darkstrike in charge of the ThunderClan camp, dividing their forces between the two camps.

Ravenwing crouched low trying to see what cat he could catch to talk to. He saw Dustpelt and winced. Dustpelt was an apprentice the same time Ravenwing was. In fact, they were brothers but Dustpelt went out of his way to try to deny any relation with him. They did not get on well. True, _Redtail_ was Dustpelt's mentor and so he'd have an interest in seeing justice done there, but since Tigerstar finished his apprenticeship it would be even if Dustpelt believed Ravenwing's claims about Tigerstar killing Redtail.

While prickly and unpleasant, Ravenwing didn't _think_ Dustpelt was a blind, bloody follower of Tigerstar. But he couldn't take that risk. It had to be a cat Ravenwing could trust implicitly.

Ravenwing spied Longtail sitting guard outside the medicine cat's den. Ravenwing felt a pang of mourning as he recalled Spottedleaf's death in the fire that devastated the territory. But that begged the question of just what the pale tabby was guarding then…Ravenwing's eyes widened as he spied movement within the medicine cat den. It was his old friend, Graystripe.

Ravenwing winced. If there was any cat he could've gone to, it would've been Graystripe. Graystripe was his longtime friend, often his only friend, during his apprenticeship. But with Tigerstar controlling ThunderClan it made all too much sense for him to be kept underguard. Graystripe would be on the outs with Tigerstar for fathering kits with a RiverClan she-cat. Ravenwing stopped and thanked StarClan that those two kits had managed to escape with RiverClan. Who knows what would've happened if Tigerstar got his claws on them. But Graystripe probably ended up under guard as a safeguard against any further 'disloyalty.'

Finally, he had a lucky break. A dark gray she-cat walked past where Ravenwing was hiding as she returned from the dirtplace. Ravenwing recognized her instantly. He quietly hissed at her. "Cinderpelt!"

Her fur bristling in shock, Cinderpelt whirled around. "Ravenwing? Are you mousebrained? What are you doing here?"

"Shush!" He hissed. "Not so loud! You want to alert the whole camp?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked her old mentor again, remembering to lower her voice to a soft meow. "Tigerstar will kill you if you're found!"

Ravenwing hurriedly pressed on. "Cinderpelt, listen; I need your help. I need to find any cats here who are willing to oppose Tigerstar. Will you help me?" There, he said it. Now he only hoped the faith he placed in the cat he apprenticed wasn't misplaced.

Cinderpelt paused, her eyes darting this way and that. Her answer, when it came, was a whispered meow. "Yes."

He had to stop himself from purring aloud. "Thank you Cinderpelt!" He whispered. "How many cats in ThunderClan support Tigerstar? Who can you trust?"

"I don't know." She said, answering both questions at once. "A lot of cats—a lot of cats didn't want to believe what you said at the Gathering. They didn't want to believe you and your friends; most cats don't want to take the word of a cat from another Clan against their own clanmate. But even those who didn't believe you at first started to when Tigerstar allied with those fox-hearted rogues and Brokentail, when he started threatening to wipe out the other Clans if they didn't join 'TigerClan,' practically turning the elders into apprentices and training apprentices with unsheathed claws…Tigerstar's destroying and perverting everything! If it isn't for training warriors or making new ones, he doesn't care. We still have no medicine cat, no one to heal injuries or tend to the sick…his view is that if you aren't strong enough to survive, TigerClan is better off without you."

Ravenwing let his jaw drop open. He didn't even think Tigerstar could have sunk this low! "Then, other cats would support us if we tried to remove Tigerstar?"

Cinderpelt nodded. "Most of them would. Even Longtail is starting to look uneasy. I think it was the order that the elders eat after the warriors and apprentices that upset him the most. Tigerstar's own kits—Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw—are scared of him! Really, the only ThunderClan cat whose still supports him is probably Darkstripe." She made a face. No one cared for the dark furred tom who Tigerstar made deputy.

"If so many cats are against him," Ravenwing started. "Then why—"

"Why haven't we opposed him?" She finished for him. "The only reason why the Clan hasn't moved against him is because of all those rogues. Tigerstar would order BloodClan to wipe us all out in a heartbeat if he thought we'd move against him. We're practically prisoners in our own camp! Even if we manage to beat Darkstripe and the rogues here, they'll just run to Tigerstar in the RiverClan camp and-"

"I know." Ravenwing closed his eyes. "I noticed that half the Clan was gone." _This wasn't good_. If Tigerstar ever learned that ThunderClan turned against him, he'd have the other half of the Clan in his and BloodClan's clutches at the captured RiverClan camp. Hostages at best. Victims at worst.

"Who can I-?" Ravenwing started when a sudden yowl interrupted him.

"You there! What are you doing?" A harsh voice demanded. Cinderpelt turned around, obscuring Ravenwing's hiding place with her body. It was one of the rogues. Ravenwing almost gagged at the smell of twoleg rubbish and the sight of the dog tooth-studded collar around his neck.

Smoothly, Cinderpelt answered without missing a beat. "I had a bad piece of freshkill." The rogue scoffed.

"So, a high and mighty forest warrior's stomach can't handle a little piece of freshkill?" He sneered. "When you've lived like we have, eating things far worse than this without complaint, then you can think yourselves the toughest cats around. Until then…" He gestured back to the warrior's den with his tail. "Get a move on."

"I will." Cinderpelt said, her eyes glinting dangerous. Slightly louder than normal she mewed. "Perhaps I should go look for _Whitestorm_. Yes, _Whitestorm_ always knows what to do." The rogue looked at her as if she started singing like a bird. He just grunted and moved aside, letting Cinderpelt brush past him on her way to the warrior's den.

Ravenwing waited while Cinderpelt padded into the warriors den. A few moments later, Whitestorm walked out. The senior warrior looked as noble and strong as ever, like one of the four great trees in the heart of the forest. Whitestorm, carefully avoiding any undue attention, made his way over to where Ravenwing was waiting.

A soft meow murmured. "Ravenwing?"

"It's me." He replied, looking up at the white tom. "Thank you for meeting with me."

Whitestorm nodded. "Cinderpelt has told you about our situation?" He more stated than asked.

Ravenwing nodded, wracking his brain, trying to think what Firefang would need to know. "Are there any cats who have come to you who've wanted to openly stand up to Tigerstar and fight?"

Whitestorm nodded. "Cinderpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind—I know Graystripe would but he's under guard all the time—and Sandstorm." Ravenwing's ears twitched. That made sense. Redtail was her father, after all. "Even Longtail's been looking at me as if he's wanted to tell me something. As for the others, any one of them would challenge Tigerstar in a heartbeat but I've cautioned them against it. ThunderClan can't prevail against him alone, especially with BloodClan cats all about."

Ravenwing nodded. "That's what I figured."

Whitestorm narrowed his eyes. "But we've not been completely helpless. I have found a cat willing to help us."

That certainly perked Ravenwing's interest. "Really? Who?"

"Here he comes now." Whitestorm nodded his head towards an approaching cat who had just started their way. Ravenwing felt his eyes widen until they were as large as the moon at a Gathering when the cat stepped into view and sat next to Whitestorm.

"_You_?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Four**

Firefang had been sitting by himself shortly before Ravenwing left. After his talk with Nightstar he just wanted to be alone to think. He intended to spend the last night before the battle alone, in contemplation. He sighed.

"Firefang?" A soft voice mewed from behind.

Fate, it seemed, had different plans. Firefang turned his head and a pretty black she-cat padded up to him. "Hello Nightpaw." He replied.

"May I sit with you?" She purred. Firefang didn't have the heart to turn her away. He nodded. She sat down right beside the orange furred deputy, her tail curled around her feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. A moment later he felt her brushing her head against his shoulder, her tail wrapping itself around his own. She was purring and Firefang felt himself purring as well.

It was confusing for the poor tom. On one level Firefang still had feelings for Mistyfoot. But she was right when they realized that they couldn't be together. The two of them were from different Clans that neither could forsake. Especially now that they were both deputies of their respective Clans. She might as well have been a medicine cat as far as Firefang was concerned. But Nightpaw….

Firefang really didn't pay her much attention until he saved her from that adder. Her youthful crush had been alternatively awkward and amusing. He hadn't really paid it any heed; that is, until she started growing up. He remembered her standing up to Brokentail when he ordered Firefang and Onewhisker put to death, standing up to Tigerstar at the Gathering...she was magnificent, even if she hadn't had he warrior naming ceremony yet. She was brave, proud, and beautiful. But was it right for Firefang to take a mate, be it Nightpaw or any other she-cat, when his first love was Mistyfoot? Wouldn't he just end up treating them as his second-choice?

Then suddenly a thought occurred to him, almost as if a revelation. _You can't be in love with a memory, or with the past_. In his core, Firefang knew that Nightpaw wasn't a replacement for Mistyfoot anymore than she was Mistyfoot herself. Mistyfoot was Mistyfoot. Nightpaw was Nightpaw. Firefang couldn't compare the two anymore than he could compare the sun and the moon. He knew that while he would cherish what he and Mistyfoot had shared, that he could—and would—love Nightpaw for all the moons to come. Of the two she-cats Firefang had known and come to care for, Nightpaw was the one StarClan had allowed him to be with.

She looked up at him, her black fur somehow shining beautifully in the darkness of the night. "Tomorrow is going to be the largest battle in the history of all the Clans." She mewed.

"You'll come through okay." Firefang meowed. "I promise." He meant it.

Nightpaw blinked her eyes and dipped her head in acknowledgment. "It isn't me that I'm worried about." She looked up at him. "Nightstar may be the leader of our Clan, but you're the warrior who brought the Clans together. You're more than any leader the forest has known. We can't afford to lose you." She paused before adding softly, "_I_ can't lose you."

Firefang purred, rubbing his head against hers. "You won't. I still have to be there for your warrior ceremony."

Nightpaw purred delightedly. "I'll shred an entire patrol of those rogues!" Her eyes gleamed, looking forward to being made a full warrior. Firefang was happy for her. At least she was looking ahead to a time after the battle. He couldn't think of anything else but the battle itself.

But when Nightpaw started licking his ears Firefang managed to forget, for a while, all about the upcoming battle. For now there was only tonight and Nightpaw. And Firefang promised to himself that he'd never let himself lose her. And StarClan have mercy on Tigerstar or any rogue that tried to lay a paw on Nightpaw, for Firefang would have none.

Firefang lost all sense of time. He was barely aware of it until he heard a cat meow from behind him. "Firefang?"

"Huh? Ravenwing?" Firefang craned his head around as Nightpaw sat up and stretched beside him. "What is it?"

The black ThunderClan tom twitched his ear nervously. "I brought someone I think you ought to talk to." He meowed. "I went to the ThunderClan camp and, well, he can tell it better." Ravenwing stepped aside to reveal another cat behind him.

Firefang hissed when he saw who it was. "Blackfoot."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It was actually meant to be part of Chapter 31. This is a small note intending to give you a heads up: I'm planning to do a little reworking and retconning in order for the story to make more sense. Certain chapters (only two or three) will be edited and/or reworked to take these changes into account. The change is this: in the revised version, Boulder will have left with Blackfoot and the other elite warriors when Brokenstar was banished from ShadowClan.**

**I'm also soliciting readers' opinions on one other change: should I keep the name Firefang or change it? I was thinking Firestorm might have been a better warrior name. It's mostly an asthetic change and won't affect the plot any, so I'm leaving it in the hands of the readers to make a choice. Firestorm or Firefang. Readers and reviewers vote for your choice!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Five**

**A/N: The votes are in, Firefang stays! As a note, chapters ****21, 24, and 31 have been edited to take into account the change I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, i.e. where Boulder left ShadowClan with Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth, and Clawface when Brokenstar was banished. Parts of this chapter were previously published before, only with the retcon this is now the first time this stuff would be seen. So don't get confused if parts of this chapter look familiar.**

Firefang felt his fur stand up at the sight of his old rival: Blackfoot, the former deputy of ShadowClan under Brokenstar and his strongest supporter. "What are _you_ doing here?" He spat. Beside him, Nightpaw hissed. She hadn't forgotten Blackfoot's efforts to drive out or kill Firefang on Brokentail's orders.

Blackfoot extended his claws and hissed back, the fur on his shoulders standing up. Ravenwing shot Firefang an appealing look before meowing fiercely in Blackfoot's ear. "This isn't what you're here for!"

"He's right." Another cat chimed in as a gray skinny tom stepped out of the shadows. Firefang almost forgot about Blackfoot for a moment as he gaped at the familiar scent.

"Boulder?" It was Firefang's mentor from his apprentice days and another ex-ShadowClan cat. The orange deputy felt a flurry of emotions. Fondness for his old mentor, sadness that Boulder had followed Brokentail into exile, mixed with anger for that decision and suspicion for his and Blackfoot's reason for coming back now.

The gray tom dipped his head respectfully. "It's good to see you again Firefang." Blackfoot snorted, looking less than thrilled. Firefang turned to Ravenwing.

"Ravenwing, what's going on?" The ThunderClan tom quickly explained about his trip to the ThunderClan camp and what he'd saw and discussed with Cinderpelt and Whitestorm.

As he got to the end, Ravenwing concluded. "Whitestorm said noticed that Blackfoot and some of the other former ShadowClan cats didn't like this alliance with BloodClan and ShadowClan being caught between this Blood'Clan' and TigerClan. They started talking and Whitestorm said that they had some information to tell you."

Firefang narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" He asked, directed not at Ravenwing but Blackfoot. The large white cat drew his lips back.

"If I though it was wrong to let one kittypet into the forest why would I want an entire so-called 'Clan' of kittypets and rogues in?" Blackfoot spat. "Tigerstar and his filthy allies care nothing about restoring Brokenstar to his rightful place as leader of ShadowClan…they just want to make him little more than a deputy while Tigerstar rules over the whole forest and Brokenstar is too foolish to realize it!"

Boulder nodded. "If we—if _I_—felt it was wrong to violate the warrior code and overthrow Brokenstar, then the steps he and Tigerstar have taken are even worse." The skinny gray cat twitched his ears and looked down. "You showed us all how Tigerstar is a ruthless murderer and we've seen for ourselves that he is a tyrant who cares nothing for the warrior code. If Brokenst—if Broken_tail_," he corrected himself. "Cannot see that and persists on seeking to be allies with him…then I cannot support him any further."

Blackfoot frowned but didn't disagree with Boulder. Firefang looked at Boulder. "I'm glad that you've come to realize that…but from what I've seen of Brokentail and Tigerstar, they're very similar. What made you change your view?"

"I thought I owed Brokentail because he brought me into ShadowClan. And I thought that he was only acting in ShadowClan's best interest when we fought WindClan. And when he admitted to killing Raggedstar and those kits in training…I thought I should still follow him because the word of a Clan leader is law." Boulder looked away for a moment. "But Brokentail was never so foolish as to seek out BloodClan in order to conquer the whole forest!"

Blackfoot spoke up, not even attempting to explain himself. "Boulder has some…familiarity with them." He meowed coolly, a look not far from contempt on his face.

Boulder bowed his head, less in acknowledgement and more in shame. "I belonged to BloodClan once. I left many moons ago, but Brokentail knew about my past. He told Tigerstar and Tigerstar had me show him the way to BloodClan." He glanced down at his paws, ears twitching uncomfortably. "I-I thought that they would just use BloodClan as a bluff, a way to convince the other Clans to reinstate Brokentail. But when Tigerstar threatened to destroy every Clan and every cat that opposed him, I knew he wasn't bluffing."

Taking a deep breath, the skinny gray tom pressed on. "Their leader is Scourge, the small black tom we saw at Fourtrees. I was born in Twolegplace. I know too much about Scourge and his warriors. The first thing I remember is playing with my littermates on a patch of waste ground. Our mother taught us to hunt and find food among Twoleg rubbish. Later on she showed us how to defend ourselves."

"Your mother mentored you?" Firefang asked in confusion.

"If you can call it that." His old mentor replied. "BloodClan doesn't have a proper system of mentors and apprentices. It's not a Clan at all in the way we forest cats understand it. It's not really a Clan at all. Most cats listen to Scourge because he's the strongest and most vicious, and Bone is a kind of deputy, insofar as he carries out Scourge's dirty work." Boulder's lip curled in disgust.

Firefang thought back. "Bone? Is he that the big black-and-white cat we saw at Fourtrees?"

Boulder nodded. "He's almost as bad as Scourge. Any cats who don't do as they're told are chased off, if they're lucky, or more likely killed."

"What about kits and elders?" Firefang asked.

"A she-cat's mate will probably hunt for her while she's nursing her kits. Even Scourge realized that if there are no kits, sooner or later there's no Clan. But elders, or cats who are sick or injured-well, they're left to fend for themselves. It's kill or be killed, hunt or starve. There's no room for weakness." Boulder's voice was virtually flat, with a soft underlying tremor of something Firefang couldn't indentify. He guessed that saying it aloud made Boulder realize how much Brokentail and Tigerstar had made their Clans like BloodClan. Firefang supposed that Boulder had recognized that on some level and that had facilitated his decision to finally separate himself from Brokentail's evil.

"Then why follow Scourge?" Firefang sounded disgusted.

"Some of them enjoy killing." Boulder's tone was cold and eyes were bleak, staring at something Firefang couldn't see "And others are too scared to do anything else. You can't lead your own life in Twolegplace if you're not a kittypet without a Twoleg nest to go to. Either you're with Scourge or against him, and the cats who are against him don't last long."

"Then…there's no hope?" Firefang felt a great weight pressing on his chest. Was he leading them all to their deaths? Boulder shook his head.

"No, there is hope." Boulder looked at Firefang squarely in the eyes. "Scourge's one great strength is his one great weakness. Scourage and his warriors don't believe in StarClan." Firefang seemed dubious. "BloodClan has no medicine cat. I've already told you, they don't care for the sick, and if they don't believe in StarClan, there aren't any signs that could be interpreted."

"And you're telling me that's a weakness? All it means is they can do as they like, with no code of honor to stop them." Firefang curled his lip. "No different than Brokentail or Tigerstar."

"That's true." Boulder admitted. "But think, Firefang. Without the warrior code you might be just as bloodthirsty as Scourge. You might even be better at fighting him. But without the belief in StarClan—what are you then?"

Firefang said nothing. Neither did Ravenwing, Nightpaw or Blackfoot.

Finally Boulder climbed to his paws and stretched. He regarded his former apprentice evenly. "I told you once that if StarClan were merciful then you'd never need to know about where I came from. I'm sorry that they weren't. But now you know everything that I can tell you about BloodClan. And I'll be right there with you, come what may." Boulder bowed his head to his deputy. "I was born of BloodClan, like you were born a kittypet, but we are both ShadowClan to the core. I told you once that the honor I felt of being the first cat not born of the Clans to be adopted was lessened by your arrival. I was wrong. My honor's been enhanced, because I had the honor of being your mentor. Deputy." He dipped his head respectfully.

Blackfoot, a look of distaste on his face, meowed, "I have gathered a few warriors who feel as Boulder and I do and wish to belong to ShadowClan; a true strong, independent ShadowClan, not merely a lackey of TigerClan or BloodClan. If Brokentail is content to serve at Tigerstar's paws then he is not fit to lead." He continued on, carefully examining Firefang for his reaction. The ShadowClan deputy was keeping a stolid expression, not letting on what he was thinking.

"I will fight alongside the Clans tomorrow against Tigerstar and Scourge, in return for letting us rejoin ShadowClan." Blackfoot meowed.

Firefang mewed sharply. "That is for Nightstar to decide." Then, more evenly he asked, "How many cats would be willing join us?"

"Clawface and Jaggedtooth have had little trouble adjusting to the new order of things." Blackfoot hissed in disgust. Boulder spat as well. Firefang wasn't surprised. Those two were scum. "But there are at least two rogues who are or were in BloodClan who like the sound of Clan life and have even taken Clan names: Russetfur and Nightwhisper."

_Only four?_ Firefang wanted to yowl. Blackfoot must've guessed that his offer of support wasn't that impressive so he quickly added, "Whitestorm has sounded out his Clanmates and won their support. Tigerstar will have no ThunderClan support in the battle tomorrow. Except for Darkstripe," Blackfoot added parenthetically. "And he's about as much use as a dead fox."

Firefang nodded, barely even listening to his evaluation of the ThunderClan deputy. For the first time since the arrival of BloodClan, he felt a stirring of hope. _The four Clans of the forest are coming together, like a lion fighting the tiger prowling the forest!_

The only question was: would that even be enough? The Clans would find out tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Six**

Dawn broke over the tops of the four great oaks of Fourtrees. Firefang purred as he felt the warm sunlight against his orange fur. The Clans were ready for battle. RiverClan with their heavier, bulkier cats occupied the center of the Clan line, flanked by ShadowClan and WindClan.

Across the clearing, Tigerstar and Scourge led BloodClan and ThunderClan out of the forest. Row upon row of vicious rogues wearing dog tooth studded collars hissed and spat. On one side of the BloodClan cats were the cats of ThunderClan and the other side, the motley array of ex-ShadowClan cats and non-BloodClan rogues led by Brokentail.

Tigerstar strutted forward to the head of the line. "What is your choice?" His meow was confident and condescending. "Will you submit or will you become crowfood?"

The answer was loud and emphatic as cats yowled their defiance. "Eat fox-dung you mangy murderer!" "Never!" "We will never join you!" "You're the crowfood mousebrain!" Tallstar, Leopardstar and Nightstar yowled out over their cats.

"I told you before, my Clan will never join you!" Tallstar spat.

"ShadowClan has had its share of tyrants!" Nightstar meowed firmly.

Leopardstar yowled long and loud. "We will avenge Crookedstar!"

"We reject your 'offer.' The forest was never meant to be ruled by one Clan, especially not one led by a dishonorable murderer." Firefang called out from his place on the line. It was to him, not the Clan leaders that Tigerstar turned to face.

"But it will be." He purred softly. Tigerstar flicked his tail as if the Clans rejection of him was of no consequence. "So be it." He turned and stalked back to his line. Before he could give a single order Tallstar gave a sharp cry.

"Now!"

The Clan leaders had been preparing for days and their Clans knew what to do. WindClan's unique emphasis on orchestrating and planning battle strategies—even using sticks and stones to represent warriors and their surroundings!—meant that Tallstar was the driving force behind the battle plan of the three Clans. While RiverClan occupied the center of the clearing, patrols of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors swung wide and charged at the ends of the BloodClan ranks. They harassed the BloodClan cats, striking and fading before their foes could respond.

They repeated this attack, a classic WindClan tactic, two or three more times. Firefang led the ShadowClan group and Onewhisker led the WindClan group. Mistyfoot and Ravenwing stayed with the Clan leaders in the middle of the RiverClan formation, the slower members of WindClan and ShadowClan intermingled throughout.

Tigerstar growled. Normally he wouldn't mind seeing that upstart Scourge's cats getting their ears clawed if it knocked him down a peg, but what was vexing was that his TigerClan (as he renamed ThunderClan) warriors were simply standing by and letting them do it! They didn't raise so much as a claw in defense of BloodClan or in an attack against the raiding Clan cats.

"Whitestorm!" Tigerstar bellowed. "If those WindClan cats aren't shredded on their next pass, then you will be!" The older white warrior met Tigerstar's gaze without flinching. He raised his tail in signal. Then Onewhisker led his patrol against BloodClan again. As WindClan cats started slashing and clawing at BloodClan cats ThunderClan sprang into action…falling upon their erstwhile allies in BloodClan with fang and claws. Only Darkstripe, Tigerstar's deputy of 'Tiger'Clan attempted, to no avail, to battle the WindClan raiders. "TigerClan, stop!" Tigerstar yowled, to no avail.

Whitestorm clawed a BloodClan cat then whirled to face his ex-leader. "There is no TigerClan. There is only ThunderClan and we stand with the other three Clans, a LionClan, to fight the tiger in the forest." He meowed stolidly. "As Firefang said, you are a dishonorable murderer. Consider yourself banished from ThunderClan!"

Tigerstar snarled, his claws digging into the earth, imagining it was Whitestorm's pelt. "Rally to me! TigerClan, to me!" Only Darkstripe joined Tigerstar's side. The large tabby shook with rage.

"Dustpelt! Longtail!"

Dustpelt stopped battling long enough to whirl around and glower at Tigerstar. "I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But Redtail was my mentor. I owe him more than any cat. And you killed him." He hissed furiously, his back arching. "You killed him and betrayed the Clan. I'd rather die than follow you!"

Longtail, the pale tabby who was a longtime supporter of Tigerstar—mentored by Darkstripe, Tigerstar's own apprentice—flattened his ears against his head, his tail lowered. "I—I'm loyal to ThunderClan." The pale warrior stammered nervously. He took a deep breath. "What you're doing to kits and to elders…I won't be a part of it!" He was obviously scared of defying Tigerstar but firm in his course.

Tigerstar growled. "Bramblepaw! Tawnypaw! To me!"

His kits stared back at their father, refusing to budge. Tigerstar growled again, deeper. "TigerClan will rule over the whole forest, and you can share my power. ThunderClan is finished. There is nothing there for you." He seemed to bite off each word.

"Fox-dung!" Tawnypaw spat. "I'm a loyal ThunderClan cat. You don't frighten me. And I don't want anything you can give me!" Bramblepaw nodded, standing side by side with his sister.

"_Join_ you? After everything you've done? I'd rather die!" ThunderClan cats who weren't in the thick of battle murmured and yowled their support.

"Are you sure?" Tigerstar asked softly, dangerously. "I won't make the offer twice. Join me now, or you _will_ die."

"Then at least we'll go to StarClan as loyal ThunderClan cats." Bramblepaw said his head held high as Tawnypaw stood beside him. Their mother Goldenflower also sent a hiss Tigerstar's way. Nothing could be more damaging than the near unanimous rejection of Tigerstar by his own Clan, including his own kits.

"Fools! Stay, then, and die with these other fools!" Tigerstar stalked off, Darkstripe tagging along as usual as he launched into another part of the battle.

On the other side of the battle, Firefang's raiding party had been bolstered by the addition of Blackfoot's dissidents who had turned on and started fighting with BloodClan and Brokentail's few remaining allies; Jaggedtooth and Clawface.

Blackfoot, Boulder, Russetfur, and a torn-eared, scar muzzled rogue named Nightwhisper had joined with the attacking ShadowClan cats against BloodClan, throwing the battle into chaos. BloodClan cats charged ahead, trying to get away from the raiding patrols they charged ahead directly at the immobile line of RiverClan cats.

RiverClan tensed, ready for the first rank of BloodClan cats to crash into them. Being generally larger and bulkier, the RiverClan cats were capable of holding down their attackers and rake them with the claws until they had enough. If that didn't knock them out, the fishy smell would. As BloodClan battled RiverClan and the other cats in the center, the raiding parties and ThunderClan fell on BloodClan from behind. From there the battle degenerated into a freewheeling melee of biting, scratching, clawing cats.

Firefang whirled around and slashed a black BloodClan tom's nose. Yowling in pain he swung, drawing a slash across Firefang's flank. Hissing, Firefang batted his face and ears with his claws until the cat whirled and fled.

Elsewhere Boulder tumbled across the ground, locked into a ball with Jaggedtooth. "Traitor!" Jaggedtooth yowled. His yowl took a different pitch as Boulder sunk his fangs into his shoulder. "Mangy fox-hearted piece of crowfood!" Boulder shouted back as he leapt back, letting his claws slash across Jaggedtooth's throat. Blood welled up as Jaggedtooth gurgled, blood starting to spill from his jaws as he spasmed and fell on his side. Boulder spat, trying to get the taste of Jaggedtooth out of his mouth as he sprang back into the battle.

Brokentail hissed at the death of one of his last supporters. He sprang at Boulder, claws unsheated. "Ungrateful wretch! I made you a ShadowClan warrior and this is how you repay me?" Without waiting for an answer he scored deep bloody gashes along the skinny gray tom's sides.

Boulder hissed and spat. "I trusted you and you brought BloodClan to the forest! You broke the warrior code and murdered kits! I owe you nothing anymore but a quick death!"

"Brokentail!" Onewhisker howled as he bonded into the fray, landing on Brokentail's back and sinking in his claws. The disgraced former ShadowClan leader howled in pain and fury. Bucking, he threw the WindClan cat off him. "This is for Morningflower and WindClan!" Onewhisker yowled, slashing and clawing like a badger.

But Brokentail was a tough cat. He battered Onewhisker with his claws before spying a familiar flat-faced gray cat tending to Boulder's wounds. "_You_." He hissed as he turned and charged at Yellowfang. Yellowfang looked up just in time for Brokentail to knock into her.

"This is all your fault!" He raged as he clawed at the ShadowClan medicine cat. "You and your prophecy! You brought that treacherous kittypet into my Clan! You ruined _everything_!"

Yellowfang was a warrior before she took up the calling of medicine cat, which was the only reason Brokentail hadn't managed to overpower her entirely. But he did drive Yellowfang into the underbrush, clawing and slashing with such powerful fury that she was soon bleeding from her ears, her sides, and a nasty cut above her eye.

"You know, medicine cats are not supposed to be part of a battle." She meowed dryly, trying not to wince in pain."

"You think I care?" Brokentail laughed lowly, nastily. Panting, Yellowfang found the strength to hiss back at Brokentail. "I know you care for nothing, Brokentail. Not your Clan, nor your honor, nor your own kin." She finished softly.

"I have no kin." Brokentail spat, slashing her again with his claws. Yellowfang yowled in pain as she fell on her side. She felt the nature of her wounds and knew them to be fatal.

Yellowfang landed hard on her side in a dense bush. Slowly she climbed to her paws and shook her head, even as blood started to tint her yellow fangs red. "Wrong. Your kin has been closer to you than you ever dreamed. I'm your mother, Brokentail."

Brokentail paused. Then he chuckled. "Spiders have spun webs in your brain, old one. Medicine cats never have kits."

"That's why I had to give you up." Yellowfang mewed with regret, her paws scraping the ground. "But I never stopped caring…never. When you were a young warrior, I was so proud of you." Something shone in her eyes. But it soon passed as she growled, her claws grinding into the ground. "And then you murdered Raggedstar. Your own father. You killed kits of our Clan, and made WindClan take the blame. You would have destroyed our Clan, all the Clans, completely. So now it is time to put an end to all this treachery."

"And end?" Brokentail threw back his head and laughed, loudly. "What can you do, you old…" Yellowfang's paw darted out faster than Brokentail thought possible, raking her claws across his throat in a deep gash. He coughed, blood matting his chest fur. "Y-you think this….changes anything?" He gasped as his back legs buckled beneath him. "I still h-have another life. You don't."

Yellowfang flopped to the ground, struggling for breath. "N-no…" She raised her claws which were dripping with something besides blood, something more solid and pulpy. "These are deathberries…they were…on my claws. Now, they're in…your blood."

Brokentail's eyes widened. His blood felt like it was on fire as his voice raised itself to a thin screech and fell heavily on his side. He thrashed his limbs and spasmed as he lost his life. Then he lay still. Yellowfang half-closed her eyes, struggling for breath. After a moment Brokentail stirred to life again, but continued to thrash. StarClan could grant him multiple lives but it could not purge the death berries from his bloodstream.

Clawing and scratching at the ground as if to anchor himself in life, Brokentail's thrashings grew weaker and weaker. He gasped, unable to speak. Then it became too much for him to move. His body rattled as he lost his last life.

Yellowfang closed her own eyes and welcomed the same blackness that had just taken Brokentail. Maybe there, she hoped as her eyes swirled with darkness, she could finally find some peace…


	37. Chapter 37

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Seven**

In the clearing the melee between the four forest Clans and BloodClan raged on. Here a BloodClan cat sunk his claws into a RiverClan cat; there a WindClan warrior dug her teeth into another BloodClan cat's shoulder. It was chaos.

Darkstripe growled as he batted and clawed at a RiverClan tom until he yowled and ran off, bleeding. Darkstripe spat. None of the Clans—not even ThunderClan!—were worthy of him and Tigerstar. They had all turned against them. _Cowards and kittypet lovers all!_

And speaking of…Darkstripe bared his teeth as he spied Mousefur clawing at the belly of a BloodClan cat. He went into a hunter's crouch, preparing to spring on her unprotected back as if she was so much prey. Just as he was about to pounce, another cat collided with him, bowling him over. Yowling, Darkstripe scrambled to break away form his attacker and climb back to his paws. His attacker did the same, facing him with a snarl. "Longtail! You traitor!"

The pale tabby hissed back at him. "You're the traitor Darkstripe! I'm loyal to ThunderClan!"

"A weak pack of fools too scared to embrace power when it's offered to them!" The dark tabby spat back.

Longtail growled. "This is for Poppydawn!" He yowled as he sprung at his former mentor. Hissing and spitting the two ThunderClan cats tore at each other with tooth and claw. Darkstripe bit down on Longtail's namesake tail. Longtail screeched and clawed at Darkstripe's belly. The dark tabby yowled and let go as Longtail whirled and sunk his claws into Darkstripe's shoulders.

Darkstripe fell over, trying to land on the pale warrior. Longtail scrambled away at the last second but that gave Darkstripe the time to slash his claws along Longtail's flank. Longtail yowled. As Darkstripe was preparing to inflict some serious damage on his one-time apprentice Darkstripe's _other_ ex-apprentice Dustpelt leapt onto his back, clawing and scratching.

Besieged by two cats at once Darkstripe turned and fled. He almost bowled into a tortoiseshell BloodClan cat. The tortoiseshell whirled and, smelling the scent of ThunderClan, slashed Darkstripe across the throat. Blood seeped into the dark tom's chest fur as he gurgled and gasped. With a hiss, the BloodClan cat slashed Darkstripe once across the face, taking out his right eye. Then, satisfied that Darkstripe was finished, the BloodClan warrior sprang into another part of the battle, leaving Darkstripe to gasp and bleed to death alone in the dust.

Ravenwing ducked and weaved through the masses of screeching, writhing, battling cats. He looked up when he heard a loud yowl of pain. He saw a cat so covered with blood that it took him a moment to spot a patch of his real, white fur. _Whitestorm!_ He was being overpowered by Scourge's deputy, the huge black-and-white tom called Bone.

The savage cat was preparing to finish Whitestorm with a slash to the throat when a series of yowls distracted him. Ravenwing looked on in amazement as Gorsepaw of WindClan led a patrol of apprentices: Dawnpaw of RiverClan; Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw of ThunderClan; and Cedarpaw, Oakpaw and Nightpaw of ShadowClan. They overran Bone in sheer numbers, biting, scratching and clawing for all they were worth. Bone writhed and tried to throw them off, but they clung to him like brambles. Tail twitching as he bled from dozens of cuts Bone toppled over. He would never get up again. Gorsepaw let out a hoarse yowl of triumph as Ravenwing dragged Whitestorm to the medicine cats.

The fighting was at its heaviest and fiercest at the center of the clearing where the leaders of the forest Clans were being targeted by BloodClan's forces. Clan warriors fought to defend their leaders and the battle became very bloody. The Clan lines were holding their own against BloodClan, though the cost was high as dog studded claws spilled Clan blood on the clearing ground. But the Clan lines began to fail as Tigerstar threw himself into the fray.

He was known as the fiercest warrior in all the Clans and Tigerstar was certainly living up to his reputation. Tigerstar batted opponents away as if hardened Clan warriors were mere apprentices. Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, let out a savage yowl as he clawed at Tigerstar's sides as the ThunderClan leader was busy batting away at Mudclaw's belly. Tigerstar let the wounded WindClan warrior go as he turned to face his new opponent. His long claws scored long bloody gashes along Deadfoot's side. Deadfoot bit at Tigerstar's neck but the long haired tabby whirled and headbutted Deadfoot in his injured side. The deputy fell over and Tigerstar bared his teeth, ready to sink his teeth into Deadfoot's exposed throat and finish the fight, for good.

Then Tallstar, old but still capable of putting up a fight, sprang to his deputy's assistance. He scratched Tigerstar above his eye. The ThunderClan leader was brutal in his response. He lashed out with teeth and claws, faster than the older cat could respond. He must've scored three hits for every one that Tallstar could respond with. Within moments the old WindClan leader was bleeding from half a dozen wounds on his face, his sides, and his chest.

Tigerstar was ready to tear his throat out when Nightstar and Leopardstar sprung to Tallstar's aid. The black ShadowClan leader clawed at Tigerstar's legs and was rewarded with a kick to the face. Leopardstar slashed Tigerstar's ear, earning a yowl of pain for her efforts.

Seeing their leaders in distress, Firefang and Onewhisker leapt in to drag them to the medicine cats while Leopardstar kept Tigerstar busy. Firefang ran over to Nightstar while Onewhisker tended to Tallstar. "Quickly let's get them out of here!" Firefang called. "How's Tallstar?" He asked as he bent over Nightstar.

Onewhisker nudged his leader with his head. He looked up, his face mournful. "He's dead."

Firefang winced as if struck. He had grown to respect and admire the WindClan leader as he aided WindClan's return from exile. Onewhisker grabbed his leader by the scruff and carried his limp body as if it weighed nothing at all. The WindClan warrior dragged him away from the battle as Firefang nudged Nightstar.

"Nighstar?" The orange warrior mewed. "Are you alright?" He felt his heart race in the moment that it took Nightstar to answer. It felt like a moon before he replied.

"I'll…" Nightstar coughed, specks of blood spraying on the ground. Firefang stared in horror. "…be with StarClan soon."

"No." Firefang whispered in horror. "Nighstar, I—" The old ShadowClan leader shook his head weakly.

"No, I go to see old friends and Clanmates." He shuddered. "Ashfur is dead. Cinderfur and Dawnflower are dead. I am the last of my generation." He coughed, hacking up blood as if he had a hairball caught in his throat. "I-it is time for the young to lead." He looked up at his deputy imploringly. "F-firefang. You must lead, when I'm gone." His body shuddered as he coughed more blood. "Save ShadowClan. Save all the Clans. Promise me."

"I—I promise." Firefang closed his eyes and looked down. Nightstar shuddered as his breath came in shallow gasps that soon came fewer and slower. And then he was gone. Firefang licked his leader's head. "May StarClan light your path Nightstar." He murmured to his leader, his Clanmate and his Clan's source of redemption since Brokentail's vile leadership. Then he sadly picked up his fallen leader and carried him away from the battle.

Fire and determination set in his every pawstep. Tigerstar would pay for this. And he would keep his promise and save the Clans from BloodClan. Gently he deposited Nightstar's body next to Tallstar's. It was somehow fitting and somehow odd that the leaders of two Clans who were so often bitter enemies would die side by side against the same foe. Both were old, noble cats of honor. The forest would not see their like again. With an angry growl Firefang whirled and ran back to the battle, eager to sink his claws into Tigerstar's pelt. But when he returned he saw that Tigerstar was gone, and Leopardstar was now arching her back at a new foe: Scourge, the leader of BloodClan.

Firefang saw her intent. If she could take down the leader of BloodClan, then his army of rogue cats would lose heart and flee. Leopardstar, already bloodied from her battles with Tigerstar, leapt at the small black tom. Scourge nimbly stepped aside and knocked her over. It was then that Firefang saw Scourge's claws: his long dog-tooth reinforced claws.

Mistyfoot saw her leader in distress at the same time Firefang did. She yowled. "No!" Before either cat could move a muscle, Scourge slashed Leopardstar's underside open from chin to tail with one brutal slice. Blood bubbled from the wound as Leopardstar writhed and gurgled and then lay still. Firefang realized that she had lost a life. Then she stirred, only to writhe in torment again. StarClan couldn't heal her wound. She would just die, lose a life, and return to die again until she ran out of lives. Firefang felt a chill run down his spine as he stood there in silent horror. _StarClan have mercy!_

Leopardstar died five more times before she stopped writhing for good. Firefang realized that she had already lost three lives in this battle before meeting Scourge. She was a young cat who had only just received her nine lives. She could've led her Clan for a long time. But not now.

He also realized with growing horror that Leopardstar was the last Clan leader the forest had. Tallstar was dead, Nightstar was dead and now Leopardstar as well. Only Tigerstar remained. And he still had nine full lives to fight and die with. How could he possibly defeat the greatest warrior in the forest when he was armed with nine lives and Firefang had only the one he was born with?

Firefang bared his teeth and bristled. _It doesn't matter how. I'll just have to. I don't have any choice. Deal with Scourge first, then find Tigerstar. _Before he could spring at Scourge he saw someone else had beaten him to the punch. He realized with growing horror that he knew the blue-furred she cat screeching at Scourge with claws unsheathed and completely overcome with grief and rage.

It was Mistyfoot.


	38. Chapter 38

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Firefang moved to leap into action but something butted him in the side. Firefang rolled on his side before scrambling back to his paws. A tabby BloodClan cat hissed and leapt at him. Firefang slashed at his face, trying to drive him off fast so he could get to Mistyfoot.

The RiverClan deputy meanwhile was slashing at Scourge with a fierceness that it was thanks only to the speed and small size of the BloodClan leader that he wasn't in four pieces already. But fierceness alone wouldn't prevail. Scourge's wicked claws flashed in the sunlight as he struck once, twice then again. The first slash missed but the second one cut Mistyfoot below the eye and the last one dug into her shoulder. She hissed, more in anger than in pain. Onewhisker and Ravenwing, seeing her fight, ran to assist her.

Firefang meanwhile hissed furiously, trying to disengage from his own opponent. But everytime he tried to turn away he opened himself up to attack. Yowling in frustration he lashed out and sliced his foe's nose. The BloodClan cat screeched and ran. The ShadowClan deputy winced. Those dog-studded claws were a major weapon: even in the paws of untrained fighters like BloodClan those dog teeth could tear a cat open.

Suddenly, Firefang's eyes widened. He yowled out suddenly at a nearby Clan cat. "Hey! You there!"

"What is it?" As the tom approached Firefang managed to peg him as a ThunderClan cat, Runningwind.

"Are you fast?" Firefang panted. Runningwind looked at him as if he were joking.

"Yes…" He meowed slowly as if to someone simple. "I am."

"Good." Firefang ignored the cheek. "Get the fastest cats you can find, WindClan mostly and try to break away from the battle."

The ThunderClan warrior's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Why would I do that?" Quickly, Firefang explained what he wanted him to do. Runningwind's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Can you do it?" Firefang hissed urgently. Numbly, Runningwind nodded. "Good! Then go do it! Now!" Runningwind turned on his paws and ran. He gathered up a group of WindClan cats and one fleet footed ThunderClan apprentice, Swiftpaw, and dashed off to do as he was told. Firefang then ran over to help his friends fight Scourge.

He saw a dark shadow out of the corner of his eye a brief second before it struck. Firefang fell on his side and before he could move a heavy paw came crashing down and pinning Firefang to the ground. He twisted and squirmed, but couldn't get free. Firefang managed to get a glimpse of his attacker: it was Tigerstar.

"Why don't we just have a seat and watch." Tigerstar purred, not making any motion to actually attack Firefang. He just looked ahead as his "ally" battled Firefang's friends. However the battle went, he won. If Firefang lost his supporters and friends in the other Clans, so much the better; it would make his revenge against Firefang all the sweeter. And if they somehow managed to defeat Scourge, well, that would hardly break Tigerstar's heart.

Mistyfoot cuffed Scourge's head with her paw as Ravenwing dug his claws into Scourge's flank. Hissing, the small leader of BloodClan whirled around and slashed. His claws sunk deep into Ravenwing's shoulder. He yowled in pain as Onewhisker moved to support him. The WindClan warrior bit down on Scourge's tail.

It was Scourge's turn to yowl as he yanked his tail away and clawed at Onewhisker's side, drawing blood. Mistyfoot sprung onto Scourge's back, nearly flattening the smaller cat beneath her. Scourge couldn't claw Mistyfoot from her position and she bit down on the back of his neck. Hard.

The wicked cat swung his head back and forth, trying to dislodge her. Finally, with one last large heave, Mistyfoot lost her footing and fell onto her side. Scourge clawed at her belly. Firefang struggled frantically under Tigerstar's paws, trying to get to her.

"Mistyfoot!" Firefang yowled. Scourge raised a claw, ready to tear Mistyfoot apart like he had done to Leopardstar. But when he moved to slice at her, Mistyfoot rolled over and his claws sliced the empty air. Then with a speed and grace few would have thought possible from a RiverClan cat out of water, Mistyfoot rolled onto her paws and leapt for Scourge. Firefang could've sworn he saw her pelt glimmer, as if there were stars in her fur as she leapt with all the grace and power of a leopard. Her claws sank into Scourge's throat as she raked and slashed at him.

Scourge gurgled and gasped as his lifeblood drained from his throat. He collapsed onto his side and struggled for breath as his mouth and lungs filled with his own blood. Soon his movements became more spasmodic and fainter. With no nine lives granted by StarClan, when Scourge died, he died for good.

A fighting BloodClan warrior paused, his jaw agape when he saw Scourge's body lying in a pool of his own lifeblood, the small black cat looking smaller than ever. "Scourge! No! No!" Other BloodClan cats took up the wail as they started to waver.

Tigerstar ran forward, forgetting about Firefang for the moment. "Fools! You cowardly mice! Scourge was a weakling! Follow me and the forest will be yours! Follow a cat with nine lives—and who **doesn't** need to wear the claws of another in order to fight." He growled, pawing the ground with his long claws.

Clawface, the last living Clan cat who supported Tigerstar, hurriedly moved to support the murderous cat, hoping to step into Darkstripe's now empty paws as Tigerstar's deputy. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"

Slowly, the cats of BloodClan took up the call as they rallied around their new leader. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar's eye glinted as he was once again the sole leader of a Clan, ready to kill at his command. He turned and growled at Firefang, who had climbed to his paws. "Destroy these soft fools." He meowed softly, dangerously. "But the kittypet is **mine**!"

Firefang hissed and sprung at Tigerstar just as the large tabby sprung at him. They met and collided in midair, soon turning into a twisting turning ball of fur and claws.

Firefang broke away first. Looking around he saw the four forest Clans and BloodClan still locked in mortal combat. He hissed at Tigerstar. "If you want me you murdering rogue piece of fox-dung, come and get me!" With an angry yowl Tigerstar charged. Firefang leapt into the bushes, darting away from Fourtrees. He needed BloodClan leaderless and without direction for what came next.

Meanwhile, Tigerstar's hot breath was on his tail.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Firefang's paws pounded hard against the ground, fairly flying away from Fourtrees. Now he knew what a WindClan cat felt like. But he could still feel Tigerstar gaining on him. Firefang paused briefly to look behind him then wished he hadn't. His claws looked _huge_. The ShadowClan deputy looked ahead just in time to stop short before he ran off a sheer drop at WindClan's border with RiverClan, where a cliff lead a long way down to the river below.

Scrambling quickly, Firefang leapt back away from the edge. He turned to face his foe just in time to see Tigerstar's claws grow large in front of him as the new leader of BloodClan struck. Firefang was knocked over, tumbling over his side and sent sprawling on the ground.

He coughed, trying to get the sand and dirt out of his mouth. Tigerstar growled as Firefang scrambled to his paws. "So it's come down to this, little _kittypet_." He hissed menacingly. "I am the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen! I've killed the leaders of all four Clans, a feat never performed before. Bluestar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Nightstar…I've conquered them all! I have nine full lives and you have barely the one you were born with. You have no chance."

"And you…have no honor." Firefang spat back. "You're a liar, a murderer, and the lowliest piece of foxdung on four legs. You've violated the warrior code in more ways than I thought fathomable, and I lived under Brokentail!"

"True warriors make their own rules. It's your world that's restricted by petty rules and expectations." Tigerstar hissed.

"A true warrior's heart needs no rules! I can do no evil!" Firefang shot back. "The rules exist for cats like you…because you're **not** a true warrior: You're a _coward_!"

Tigerstar's yowled furiously as he charged at Firefang, intent on flaying him alive; on piece at a time.

Mistyfoot clawed at a BloodClan cat, causing him to screech in pain and run away. Mistyfoot hissed weakly as he fled, but her heart wasn't in it. She was growing tired, aching from half a dozen wounds, and feeling frustrated at not being able to do something about the situation. With Firefang luring Tigerstar away—and oh how she ached at not being able to help him!—Mistyfoot was the highest ranking Clan cat left on the battle field and thus _de facto_ leader of the four warrior Clans.

The responsibility rested heavily on her young shoulders. The deaths of Scourge and Brokentail and Tigerstar's departure had left BloodClan leaderless but there just so _many_ of them! And to make matters harder for Mistyfoot, it seemed as if the best and fastest warriors of WindClan had apparently deserted the battle. She growled, working her claws into the dirt.

A sudden familiar yowl made her whip her head around. She spotted Onewhisker and Ravenwing rolling and scratching in a furious fight with Clawface. Ravenwing; not the greatest of warriors, and Onewhisker; tired from heated battling already, were unable to keep up with Clawface's vicious attacks.

Mistyfoot leapt into the fray, claws slashing. Clawface was bleeding from two separate wounds before he was able to turn and meet her. The RiverClan she-cat was tired, frustrated, and a fine mixture of worried and furious about Firefang being off by himself. She might not be able to do anything to help Firefang against Tigerstar…but fortunately she knew who she could take her frustrations and worries out on!

She yowled as she struck out at Clawface, again and again; faster than he could react. Her claws scored bloody gashes all over the tom's body, shrugging off or ignoring the wounds Clawface managed to land on her. Her blood was up, her fur bristling and her teeth and claws were stained with his blood. Clawface fell on his side hard and started to plead. "I…I give up! Please! Stop!"

"Mistyfoot!" Ravenwing yowled. "He's had enough." He let his tail rest on her shoulder. "Stop." Panting heavily, Mistyfoot stepped back and allowed Clawface to climb to his paws.

"Go." She rasped hoarsely, her voice thick with thinly controlled rage. "Run away. And **never** return." Mistyfoot turned and started to stalk away, Ravenwing leaning against her. Clawface panted, one eye closed as blood from a facial wound dripped into it. His eye glinted with rage and fury as he slowly stalked behind her. He raised a claw, intent on bringing it down on her neck.

Ravenwing noticed him out of the corner of his eye. "Mistyfoot, look out!" Clawface let out a yowl as he started to bring his claw down, before either cat could move to avoid the blow. His yowl came out as a startled interrupted squawk as a black blur crashed into him.

Clawface rolled over before something pinned him down on his back. He looked up into the furious gaze of a black furred she-cat. It was Nightpaw.

She hissed and brought down her paw, claws unsheathed. Clawface gurgled as his lifeblood spilled out of his throat. Nightpaw leapt off him, turning to Mistyfoot. "You okay?" She meowed.

Mistyfoot, slightly stunned, nodded. "Yes. Thank you." She dipped her head. Nightpaw flicked her tail.

"C'mon, we've got more of these filthy rogues to shred." She mewed as she let out a warrior's yowl and rushed back into the battle. Mistyfoot shook her head as she followed her. Firefang sure could pick 'em.

Firefang let out a grunt as he slammed hard against the ground. Tigerstar was batting him around like a kit playing with a mouse.

Wincing, he climbed to his paws. Blood was dripping into his eye from a cut on his forehead and his fur was matted with blood and dust. To his grim satisfaction Tigerstar's cheek was bleeding and his ear torn, but the battle had been distinctly uneven.

Baring his teeth Tigerstar growled. "You don't have the strength to defeat me."

Firefang twitched his whiskers as he replied cheekily. "Maybe not but I can still kick your tail." Tigerstar growled and leapt at him. It wasn't very smart to bait him into getting angrier in a fight. But Firefang's concern wasn't for the fight itself. He would duck and evade and generally do everything he could to drag out this battle as long as he could.

Of course, he had to admit to himself that he was tiring faster than Tigerstar and that his foe had lives to spare. Dragging this out was hurting him more than the BloodClan leader. But this was only one battle. Firefang was interested in winning the war. The only problem being that he might not be around to see it.

Tigerstar cursed as his claws scratched the ground when Firefang leapt aside. Then he leapt at Firefang again. Firefang leapt to the side and clawed at where Tigerstar landed. He managed to score a bloody furrow in his flank. Tigerstar yowled as Firefang leapt back before he could return the blow. "Stand still you frightened little mouse!"

"What's wrong?" Firefang panted. "That big head of yours getting too heavy to lug around?"

"This isn't how Clan cats fight, _kittypet_!" Tigerstar hissed. Then he paused as if considering something. "This isn't how ShadowClan fights—" His eyes widened as if he'd been struck. "—You've been stalling!" He blurted out in sudden realization.

Firefang dug his claws into the ground. Then he tackled Tigerstar. He couldn't let him go back to the main battle! He just needed to buy some more time!

Mistyfoot let out a screech as she reared on her hind legs to bat at the head and ears of a BloodClan cat. The Clans were being pushed towards the Great Rock with BloodClan cutting them off from the forest. "Hold the line!" She yowled. "Hold the line!" She looked up and down the clearing.

She saw her brother Stonefur sinking his teeth into a BloodClan warrior's shoulder. She saw Ravenwing and Cinderpelt battling side by side in a group if BloodClan cats, while Tornear and Blackclaw rushed to their aid. Nightpaw and Gorsepaw were leading their 'apprentice patrol'—Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Dawnpaw, Oakpaw, Tawnypaw, and Bramblepaw—in swarming and overwhelming the larger, slower BloodClan cats and then moving on before BloodClan cats could counterattack.

Boulder, Wetfoot and Rowanclaw were enveloped by a ring of BloodClan warriors, fighting furiously. Graystripe, Blackfoot, and Russetfur leapt on the BloodClan cats from the rear, letting Boulder and the others rejoin the Clan line.

Warriors from the four Clans were fighting together, intermingled and dispersed among each other, irrespective of Clan. It was an amazing sight. Mistyfoot would've appreciated it more if not for the fact that they were in risk of losing. Mistyfoot looked up to the sky. "_StarClan, send me a sign! What can I do?_"

Her plea was answered by a sudden yowl of "Gangway!" Mistyfoot blinked in surprise as the ThunderClan warrior Runningwind came zooming into the clearing, working his way through the ranks of BloodClan so fast that he seemed little more than a blur.

"What's going on?" She demanded when he stopped in the Clan lines. "Where were you? And where are the WindClan warriors?"

Runningwind shook his head, out of breath. "Get…get back." He panted. "We…we formed a chain…led them back…" His whiskers twitched. "I…was last…they're fine…Get back!"

Mistyfoot looked at him. "Led what back? What are you talking abou—"

"Lead them back!" Runningwind yowled, his eyes glinting in urgency. "No time—!"

Suddenly, over the screeches and yowls of the battling cats, a long baying howl was heard. The sounds of fighting died away as fierce barks and growls grew louder and louder. The cats could then make out words in all the fierce noise. "Pack pack! Kill kill!"

Before anyone could twitch a whisker the pack of enormous, slobbering dogs that WindClan encountered on the way back from exile burst into Fourtrees. Barking and snarling they fell on the ranks of BloodClan from the rear and soon waded through them until they were in the heart of the BloodClan formation, biting, clawing and snarling for all they were worth.

Horrified BloodClan cats wailed in fear and desperation. Many on the outermost ranks fled back to the safety of Twolegplace. Others were trapped between the dogs and the forest Clans. Others shrieked and wailed as the dogs tore into them. Whether by chance or design or luck or the will of StarClan, the dogs had ended up in the middle of BloodClan, where the most vicious and cruel of Scourge's advisors and lackeys—in short, those most likely and capable to lead BloodClan with Scourge and Bone dead—had stayed, safe by surrounding themselves with ranks of lesser warriors. It was this dark heart of BloodClan that the dogs ripped into.

A cat let out a horrified screech as a dog's teeth crunched his sides and shook him like a chew toy. Another gurgled and died as a massive paw ripped away most of his face. BloodClan warriors were now caught between the pack and the Clans. Cats who tried to fight the Clans fell prey to the dogs from behind.

It was a bloodbath. BloodClan cats armed with dog-studded claws and collars fought for their lives against the ravenous pack. Those who could flee had done so, the rest were trapped and left with no choice but to fight or die. They fought frantically, but without direction as their leaders were torn to shreds by the dogs. With the dog teeth on their claws and their small size the BloodClan cats were able to inflict more damage than a regular cat would've been able to. But the dogs were much larger and the muscle behind their own teeth and claws was much more than any a small cat could bring to bear.

Here a dog whined and fell on its side, blood seeping out of its throat while a whole patrol of cats yowled in fear and dismay as the pack set upon them. Now and again a Clan cat would leap into the fray, slash quickly at a dog, and drag a wounded BloodClan cat out of the way. Even for foes as merciless and vile as BloodClan, it was no easy thing for a cat to leave another cat out to die at the teeth of a dog.

Tigerstar's ears perked at the sound of dog's barking and cat's shrieking as he glared at Firefang with such intensity that it almost knocked the ShadowClan warrior off his paws. "YOU! This was your plan all along!"

Firefang dug his claws into the ground. "Looks like you lost your Clan…_again_." Tigerstar bristled. First ThunderClan rejected his leadership and now his new Clan was in ruins.

"Die!" Tigerstar howled as he threw himself at Firefang. The ShadowClan deputy met his charge head-on with one of his own. No more stalling. No more delay tactics. Now there was only the fight.

The two cats locked together in a ball of fur, claws, and teeth. Firefang let out a gasp as Tigerstar scratched at his flank. Firefang let himself roll over and then lashed out with all four legs, battering Tigerstar's belly.

"When I finish with you," Tigerstar growled. "I'll rip apart your friends, your Clanmates, every cat who ever so much as shared tongues with you!"

Heart pounding, blood racing Firefang gave a fierce snarl. "No. You. Won't!" He charged at him.

Mistyfoot leapt aside as the immense body of another dog landed just beside her, dead. Most of the dog pack had been overcome through sheer force of numbers, but not without ripping out the black heart of BloodClan with them. But the largest, fiercest dog—the leader of the pack—was unassailable. Soon it would be the blood of Clan cats on his claws, and on his teeth.

She growled. She had to get that dog out of there! Quickly, she called out a command. "Onewhisker! Ravenwing! Nightpaw! Come with me!" She leaped down from the great rock and at the head of the other three cats, ran at the dogs.

"Hey flea-brain! I'm talking to you, you mange-pelted mousebrain!" She yowled at the lead dog until she had his attention. "Come and get me!"

The dog growled and leapt to attack Mistyfoot and her companions. Mistyfoot leapt back, narrowly avoiding its snarling jaws and ran, her friends in tow. The dog followed her, barking and howling.

Firefang snarled as Tigerstar's claws sliced at his sides. He whirled and clawed Tigerstar's nose open. "This ends here!" He never felt so strong. Firefang let out a roar worthy of LionClan, felt himself running with the grace, speed, and power of LeopardClan and when he struck, he struck with the fierceness of TigerClan. He could feel all the warriors of StarClan stand with him as he attacked.

Tigerstar yowled in pain as he was struck again and again. "This is for Nightstar!" Firefang meowed, his claws tearing Tigerstar's ear. "For Crookedstar!" He bit down on Tigerstar's shoulder. "For Tallstar!" He struck again. "For Bluestar! Lionheart! Redtail! Leopardstar!" Firestar could barely see, a red haze had descended over his eyes as he struck at his hated enemy.

Finally his vision started returning. The haze faded away and Firefang felt his energy deserted him. He panted, exhausted and bloody. Backing away, he looked at Tigerstar. The once proud leader of ThunderClan's pelt was slick with blood. His ears were gaping holds and strips held together by a few thin scraps of flesh. His teeth were stained with blood and one of his claws had been wrenched out of his paw. Most glaringly, the right side of his face was shredded and crisscrossed with claw marks. A huge gaping hole was all that was left of his right eye.

He was collapsed on his side, panting. "You…think…you've won?" Tigerstar spat, blood in his spit.

"I haven't even lost this life…and even if I do—I still have eight more. You can't win." Slowly, Tigerstar hauled himself back to his paws. Firefang arched his spine and hissed, but it was more an empty threat than anything. He was exhausted; he had nothing left.

Tigerstar's one remaining eye glinted as he slowly made his way over to Firefang, his claw ready to rip out the ShadowClan deputy's throat. Suddenly there was a screech of a cat and a loud bark. Both cats turned just in time to see Mistyfoot, Nightpaw, Ravenwing, and Onestar burst into sight, an enormous dog right on their heels. They split up, two going to the left and two going to the right. The dog, confused, went straight on at full speed. He lost interest in them when he saw Tigerstar.

"Pack! Pack! Kill! Kill!" It barked as it leapt. Tigerstar met its leap with a pounce of his own. He screeched as the dog's teeth dug into his body, lashing out from the dog's jaws. Not for nothing was Tigerstar the fiercest warrior in all the Clans. Wounded, blinded in one eye, and exhausted, he still managed to bite and scratch at the dog's face even as its teeth clamped down on him. The dog let out a whine and shook its head back and forth. There was an audible crack and a pain-filled yowl from Tigerstar as his back was broken.

The dog, unable to see, tried to dig in its paws and stop but only ended up skidding and sliding; until the dog—and Tigerstar—slid right off the edge of the cliff and down into the river gorge below. The fearful and angry cries of the lead dog and Tigerstar merged into one as the plummeted down, down to the river below.

Firefang and the others rushed and looked down the cliff just in time to see a splash as the two entangled foes landed in the river. They watched for a long time in case one of them managed to climb out. They never did.

"W-we did it?" Ravenwing meowed; half statement, half question.

"Unbelievable." Onewhisker breathed.

Nightpaw looked down. "Is he…dead?"

"Is it over?" Mistyfoot asked.

Firefang shook his head. "Not yet." Astonished, the four cats turned to look at him. Firefang didn't explain further. He just turned around and scraped dirt over the edge of the cliff with his hind legs, as if he were burying his dirt.

He turned around and said simply, "_Now_ it's over."

**A/N: Not the end! Can't stress that enough. The story isn't done yet!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Last chapter! And a special thanks to Lakestorm Wright for helping me figure out some details about Onewhisker's naming ceremony. Plus a special thanks to Vicky, Tui, Cherith, and Kate. I had a wonderful time at the author chat and was fortunate enough to get some questions answered. And thanks for all the inspiration that your wonderful series has given me. **

**Fire and Shadow: Chapter Forty**

Firefang winced as he stiffly made his way into Mothermouth. It was three suns after the battle with BloodClan. He was so sodden with cobwebs that Onewhisker joked that his pelt looked like a tortoiseshell's. Still, all of them bore reminders of their recent battles. Ravenwing's black fur his most of his wounds, but the way he favored his left paw indicated the injuries he'd sustained. Mistyfoot looked, well, practically radiant. Her fur looked sleek and full, and she was as strong as ever. Onewhisker's pelt showed his injuries a little more readily. It would be a while before all the Clans were up to fighting strength, but there would be little need to fight so there should be little cause to aggravate injuries.

After Tigerstar's death things had concluded rapidly. The dogs were dead and what was left of BloodClan was in no mood or shape to fight. Their leaders were dead and those that could run had already fled back to Twolegplace. Those that remained were frightened, weak and all too ready to surrender.

The BloodClan cats were ordered to dig a grave to bury the BloodClan cats. The Clan cats that had been killed were taken back by their Clanmates to their respective camps for a proper burial. None was needed for the dead cats of BloodClan, who were buried en masse in a place not far from Fourtrees, in ThunderClan territory. Hopefully, their bodies would help nurture the soil to re-grow the burnt forest.

The dogs were dragged off the cliff and thrown into the river below, to be washed away forever. Fortunately the current was strong so there wasn't any risk of them fouling the water; they would be washed far away. The most hated cats of BloodClan—Tigerstar, Scourge, Bone, Darkstripe, Brokentail, Jaggedtooth, and Clawface—were likewise tossed into the river. They weren't worthy of an honest grave.

The medicine cats worked themselves into exhaustion tending for all the wounded cats. First the warrior Clan cats but then even the injured BloodClan cats. Afterwards the cats of what _used_ to be BloodClan were sent back to Twolegplace, to tell all the cats there of their defeat and would happen if they ever tried invading the forest again.

It was then that Firefang learned of the death of Yellowfang. Even now he felt a pang of loss for that tough old bird. And she was far from the only casualty.

Yellowfang. Leopardstar. Mudclaw. Whitestorm. Ashfur. Cinderfur. Dawncloud. Nightstar. Tallstar. And those were just the cats Firefang had known personally. Every Clan had suffered losses, especially heavily were sustained by the older cats and elders who had joined the battle. The hierarchy of all four Clans was in shambles. In fact, Firefang had realized with dismay, every leader and deputy who was in place when he came to the forest was dead (with one exception) and now, after the battle, the leaders were all dead.

ThunderClan had lost Bluestar and not one but two deputies: first Redtail and then Lionheart. Even their medicine cat, Spottedleaf, was dead though her death—and that of two elders—was the result of a fire that had ravaged ThunderClan territory. And with Tigerstar and his deputy Darkstripe dead, ThunderClan was left leaderless and without a medicine cat, for Spottedleaf had no apprentice. The succession was unclear. It was Whitestorm, mortally wounded in the battle, who urged his Clanmates to name Ravenwing as the next leader of ThunderClan. There were no other alternatives, so his Clan agreed. Whitestorm went to StarClan soon afterwards.

In RiverClan they'd suffered the loss of Oakheart, Crookedstar's deputy at the start of the Time of Troubles, as it was starting to become known. When Crookedstar met his own demise at the claws of Tigerstar his new deputy became leader, Leopardstar. But she too was dead now: killed by Scourge. That left Mistyfoot, Leopardstar's own deputy, to take her place.

ShadowClan had overthrown and driven out Brokentail and his followers. But Nightstar—who, nine lives or one, had been a better leader than Brokentail could ever be—was dead at Tigerstar's claws, as was all of ShadowClan's elders and Yellowfang. An entire generation, gone. And that left out the kits killed under Brokenstar's "training." It was a good thing Nightstar had named Firefang as his deputy otherwise ShadowClan would be in turmoil.

WindClan lost cats both during Brokentail's assault on their territory and during their time in exile. Noble Tallstar was dead, also killed by Tigerstar. Deadfoot was the only deputy or leader from the time of Firefang's arrival to survive. But due to the injuries he sustained in the battle, he stated that he was retiring to the elder's den and would not serve as leader or deputy to WindClan. But before he stepped down he pushed for Onestar to take his place as deputy and thus, when Deadfoot stepped down, Onestar would become the next leader of WindClan.

And so, three days later, all four cats: Firefang, Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, and Ravenwing undertook their journey to the Moonstone, together. It was highly unusual, but then, there had never been four leaders named at the same time since the forming of the Clans untold moons ago. Accompanied by Runningnose, Mudfur, Barkstripe, and Graystripe, they ventured into the heart of Mothermouth.

The last addition was something of a shock to many cats, Firefang included. Graystripe a medicine cat? Without knowing him very well he struck Firefang as solid, dependable warrior without being overburdened by any great intelligence. But perhaps he was being uncharitable. In any event, his opinion didn't matter. What mattered was that ThunderClan could have a new leader receive his nine lives unaccompanied by a medicine cat.

And the night after the battle StarClan had sent a message to Mudfur, Barkstripe, Runningnose and Graystripe himself. To his credit, the gray furred warrior had worked with the medicine cats in treating the injured and being a medicine cat would deal nicely with the dilemma of his kits being raised in RiverClan. As a non-combatant medicine cat, Graystripe wouldn't be involved in the battles between his Clan and his kits' Clan.

The solution seemed elegant…though he would need a lot of assistance and training from the other medicine cats, which wouldn't be too much of a problem. The Clans were hardly about to go back to border disputes and skirmishes so soon after the Great Battle.

Firefang felt his breath catch as he laid eyes on the Moonstone. What would happen when he placed his nose against it, as Runningnose told him to do? Would he see StarClan? Would they find a kittypet worthy of becoming a leader of ShadowClan? What if they rejected him? He quickly flicked his eyes towards his companions and saw that each of them was having more-or-less similar thoughts. Ravenwing was probably the most nervous. Of all the cast there, his claim for leadership was the least solid; he was not chosen as a deputy before.

At an encouraged nod from Runningnose, Firefang padded forward and gently pressed his nose against the Moonstone. Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, and—with some trepidation—Ravenwing, did the same. Soon all four cats were lying peacefully at the foot of the Moonstone.

Firefang shivered. He was cold and stiff, colder than he had ever known. All four of the chosen cats felt the same way. Though they didn't recognize it at the time, their life was being taken by StarClan so they could receive the nine lives from StarClan. He blinked when he found himself in the hollow at Fourtrees at the foot of the Great Rock. The others were there too, both the future Clan leaders and their medicine cats. It was night outside, and the starts filled the entire sky from horizon to horizon. The stars and the sky had never seemed so close before.

Then one of the stars came down from the heavens and became a cat that landed gracefully on the ground. Then, one by one, every star in the sky came down as warrior ancestors from ages gone by appeared to greet their descendants as Fourtrees filled itself with more cats than a dozen Gatherings. Frost sparkled at their paws and glittered in their eyes. Their pelts were white flame. They carried the scent of ice and fire and the wild places of the night. StarClan had arrived.

Mistyfoot, Ravenwing, Onewhisker all gaped at the sight. They saw parents, Clanmates, friends, ancestors of old…all were there. Firefang felt the same as he spied familiar faces in the ranks of StarClan and a bittersweet feeling that he had no ancestors here. He was an outsider. The four cats dipped their heads in respect.

"Welcome." The sound seemed to be coming from every cat Firefang knew but was at the same time one voice. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes." Firefang, Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, and Ravenwing meowed at once. The ranks of StarClan parted to let four cats forward. Firefang caught his breath as he recognized the four previous leaders of their respective Clans—not counting the evil Brokentail and Tigerstar—Nightstar of ShadowClan, Crookedstar of RiverClan, Tallstar of WindClan, and Bluestar of ThunderClan.

The four former leaders sat opposite of the four leaders to be. Bluestar meowed. "It is unusual for more than one leader to gain their nine lives at the same time, much less for all four leaders to do so; and never before have leadership ceremonies been conducted together."

"It is usually a most private of experiences, but your destinies have been intertwined." Crookedstar added.

"Were it not for the four of you, the Clans would have been destroyed. In honoring you, we honor the best that the Clans have to offer." Tallstar agreed.

Nightstar nodded as he looked to Firefang. "You slew Tigerstar in one fight; never before has a cat lost all nine lives in a single blow. StarClan will tell of this deed for moons to come." He dipped his head. "What you did was intelligent and cunning…traits every ShadowClan cat is taught to embody. You—and your companions—saved this forest and for that we are forever grateful. You are not born of the forest, but truly, you are its heart. Stand and receive your nine lives."

Firefang, Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, and Ravenwing stood. Four cats walked from the ranks of StarClan and each went to one of the four cats awaiting their nine lives. Firefang felt a pang in his heart as he recognized the first cat coming over to him. It was Brownpaw, his friend from his apprenticeship days. The reserved, somewhat meek cat had died in Brokentail's invasion of WindClan. Firefang noticed with only half a mind as Mistyfoot was visited by Leopardstar, Ravenwing by Lionheart, and Onewhisker by Mudclaw.

Brownpaw dipped his head. "With this life, I give you loyalty to your friends, your Clan, and what you know to be right; use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." Brownpaw touched his nose to Firefang's. The ginger cat dug his claws into the ground as pain shot through his entire body, from head to tail. He could dimly hear his companions experiencing the same thing. Then Brownpaw and the others withdrew back to the ranks of StarClan as four more cats approached.

He had little time to brace himself before the next cat stood before him. Firefang felt a bitterspike plunge into his heart as he saw Blossomkit approach. She was so tiny to walk with StarClan, but she wasn't small enough to prevent Brokentail from trying to train her with unsheathed claws, even before she was six moons old. Behind her stood Volepaw and Mosspaw who both perished under Brokentail's training, as well as Badgerfang, who trained early and died in the battle with WindClan. Mistyfoot meanwhile was being visited by Mosskit, her long dead sister; Onewhisker by Adderkit, his own littermate; and Ravenwing by Spottedleaf.

Blossomkit stood before Firefang, as her eyes shone with a wisdom far beyond her years. "With this life I give you mentoring; use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." Again, Firefang had to brace himself for the impact of the life he was receiving.

Then Yellowfang approached Firefang next as his friends received their own visitors. For the others, the cats giving this life were their mothers. Ravenwing rubbed his head against Robinwing's, Onewhisker gently brushed Dawnstripe's face with his whiskers, while Mistyfoot let Graypool rest her muzzle on top of her head. Mistyfoot's grief was still raw, as Graypool died of shock and exhaustion when Tigerstar drove RiverClan out of their territory. While Yellowfang was obviously not Firefang's mother their relationship was as close a thing as Firefang had known since coming to ShadowClan. She was his confidant, his friend, and his co-conspirator.

With a gleam of humor in her eye, the former medicine cat meowed, "With this life I give you love; use it well when dealing with the cats you care about…including Nightpaw." She added with a smirk. Unlike the other times, gaining this life was enjoyable and comforting. He wished it could go on forever.

But soon the next cat came to him and the others. Whitestorm made his way to Ravenwing and Onewhisker was pleasantly surprised to see Redclaw, his father, approach him. Mistyfoot gasped as her own father, Oakheart, approached her. Firefang promised himself to check on her later to see how she was doing. This was a very emotional ceremony for her. But he was distracted when Ashfur, the ShadowClan elder he had fought with when he first came to ShadowClan, approached. Ashfur hadn't trusted Firefang and thought him to be a creature of Brokentail. But he came to see that he had misjudged Firefang and stood with him in opposing Brokentail. Now Ashfur looked young and fit and padded proudly over to his Clanmate. "With this life, I give you intelligence and cunning; use them well."

Firefang was surprised when only three cats walked forth from StarClan. One was a tom with a ginger-red tail—Redtail—he determined when he stopped in front of Ravenwing; a beautiful gray she-cat—Silverstream—who stopped in front of Mistyfoot; and Morningflower, the mother of Gorsepaw. She approached both Firefang and Onewhisker who stood side by side.

She fondly looked at both of them for mentoring and caring for her kit. She meowed. "With life I give you compassion; use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Firefang knew Morningflower was referring to Firefang's defense of Onewhisker and of Gorsepaw, her son, when Brokentail ruled.

Morningflower touched Onewhisker's nose, then Firefang's before withdrawing with the others. Then the four former leaders of the Clans stepped forward again.

Tallstar climbed to his paws. "The four of us will now give each of you a life, despite not being Clanmates. This is something we do not do lightly, but because you four represent the best that the warrior code stands for."

Tallstar walked over first. He touched his nose to each of theirs and said "With this life I give you courage; use it well to defend your Clans and what you know to be right." One by one, each cat trembled at the course of energy that ran through them when Tallstar gave them a life.

Then Crookedstar approached. "With this life I give you strength; use it in your battles, and to shoulder the burdens you face as leaders." He then went and touched noses with each of the four new leaders. Again, Firefang felt more pain than he ever had before.

Then it was time for Bluestar. She went over to Firefang first, which was strange because the other leaders had started with their own successor and made their way on to the others. "With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith; use it well to lead your Clans in the ways of StarClan and warrior code…and in what is right." She added. Firefang felt a strange connection with this ThunderClan leader. Once again, she seemed to him as an inside-out Brokentail. If he had been a ThunderClan cat, he would've followed her anywhere. He watched as she made her way over to Mistyfoot, her daughter. Firefang couldn't hear what the two she-cats said, but judging from the way Mistyfoot reacted it had to have been something important.

Firefang looked up in time to see Nighstar approach. He didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at his approach. Nightstar was the noblest cat Firefang knew. He led ShadowClan with only the one life he was granted at birth, but led it no less bravely than any leader with nine lives. StarClan failed to grant him his nine lives so long as Brokentail lived. But here in StarClan he was an equal to other Clan leaders who had led nine full lives. And he was no longer an old, weakened tom but strong and proud as he was in his prime.

He murmured softly for Firefang's ears only. "I knew I chose well when I made you my deputy." Firefang bowed his head. Louder, Nightstar mewed. "With this life I give you a sense of justice; use it well as you judge the actions of others, and your own." Firefang gaped at the sheer power that swept over him. Nightstar moved over to the other three cats and then withdrew.

"I hail you by your new names Firestar, Mistystar, Ravenstar, Onestar." Nightstar meowed proudly.

"You old lives are no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of your Clans. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Firestar! Mistystar! Ravenstar! Onestar!" The cheers rang out from every cat in StarClan until all of Fourtrees echoed the call. "Firestar! Mistystar! Ravenstar! Onestar!"

When the four cats awoke, they were back in Mothermouth, at the base of the Moonstone. They got to their paws and looked at one another in amazement. What an experience—and one they could share with no one but each other! Firestar rubbed his side against Mistystar's. "Are you alright?" He mewed softly. Her experience was probably the most emotional for she received lives from her mother, her father, the she-cat who had raised her as her mother, as well as two friends and a leader who had all died recently.

Mistystar's flanks trembled slightly and she exhaled. "I'm…alright. Thank you Firestar." Firestar was nearly knocked over as she used his new name for the first time. He was now Firestar, leader of ShadowClan. And she was Mistystar, leader of RiverClan.

"Let's go." Onestar rose, licking at his chest. "Our Clans are waiting at Fourtrees for our return…and for the naming of our deputies."

Ravenstar nodded. "Right, let's go." He meowed with more confidence than he had ever had before. He would still be the same reserved, thoughtful cat as always, but perhaps now not quite as nervous and self-doubting.

The four leaders and their medicine cats headed away from Mothermouth and back to the forest. The four leaders were faintly trembling with excitement and hunger—they were not permitted to eat anything before heading to the Moonstone.

Soon they found themselves at Fourtrees, where virtually every cat in the forest had gathered. They would always be four Clans in the forest—but perhaps they need not think of their rivals as fox-hearted monsters. They were cats, like them; and so they shared this moment when they would learn, together, if their leaders received their nine lives and who their deputies would be.

"Here they come!" Some cat yowled as Firestar, Mistystar, Ravenstar, and Onestar and the medicine cats came into view. Cats moved out of their way to let them get to the Great Rock. A ThunderClan queen gently picked up her kit and walked him out of the way. "C'mon Snowkit, let's make way."

Quickly the leaders bound to the top of the Great Rock while their medicine cats sat at the bottom. "Cats of RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan!" Mistystar yowled loudly. "I have returned from Fourtrees and have received my nine lives from StarClan! We have all received our nine lives and granted us leadership over our respective Clans."

"Mistystar! Firestar! Ravenstar! Onestar!" Came the jubilant cries from below. Firestar noticed that most cats had cheered the names of all four leaders, despite being from different Clans. A good sign, he thought.

Mistystar held up her tail for silence. "Now we have the duty of choosing who will be the next deputy for our Clans." Cats all around murmured anxiously. Mistystar waited for silence before continuing. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." She said slowly and solemnly. "Stonefur will be the new deputy of RiverClan."

Mistystar's brother blinked in surprise as RiverClan cats started to purr and yowl his name. "Stonefur! Stonefur!" Even cats from other Clans cheered. Then he looked up and dipped his head to Mistystar. "I accept, I will work hard to make RiverClan strong."

Then Onestar made his way to the front. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." He said proudly. "Thrushwing will be the new deputy of WindClan." If Stonefur was surprised by the announcement, then Thrushwing was astonished. The WindClan she-cat opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Or, if any did, it was quickly drowned out by the mass of WindClan and other cats cheering her name. Thrushwing licked her chestfur in embarrassment and gave a stiff nod to Onestar, accepting the post.

Firestar was about to go next when the crowed had quieted, but Ravenstar beat him to the punch. Firestar couldn't help but let him go first. If he could display a little initiative, then Firestar certainl wouldn't stop him. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Ravenstar's mew was steady but not terribly loud. "…Longtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Murmurs of surprise rang through the cats of Fourtrees and Firestar himself was surprised. But he soon saw the wisdom in Ravenstar's choice. Ravenstar would have to heal any potential rift in ThunderClan between Tigerstar's former supporters—Longtail, Dustpelt, Goldenflower and her two kits with Tigerstar, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw—and show the rest of the forest that ThunderClan was united. Cinderpelt was the first to call out her new deputy's name. "Longtail! Longtail!" Soon the rest of ThunderClan and the other cats were cheering as well.

"T-thank you Ravenstar." Longtail meowed, clearly choked up with emotion, relief and gratitude in his eyes. "I will serve ThunderClan faithfully!"

"You always have." Ravenstar mewed then stepped back.

Finally it was Firestar's turn. He had thought and thought about whom to make his deputy ever since the battle. He quickly scanned across the clearing. He saw his mentor, Boulder, sitting among a knot of ShadowClan warriors. Boulder was a great fighter and brought knowledge from outside the forest that Clanborn cats lacked. But Firestar also knew that while his own kittypet roots were more-or-less tolerated within ShadowClan, if he elevated another non-Clanborn cat to a leadership position it would spark resentment from the rest of the Clan.

He had also considered choosing one of the other former rogues like Nightwhisper and Russetfur who had been integrated—or in Boulder and Blackfoot's case, reintegrated—into ShadowClan. There was a certain logic in choosing one of them to unite the Clan as Ravenstar had done with his choice of Longtail. And Blackfoot had been a deputy once before, under Brokentail.

Ultimately though, Firestar had chosen against it. He needed a choice no cat in ShadowClan could object to. One who would compliment Firestar's own strengths and weaknesses. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Firestar mewed. "Rowanclaw will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

Rowanclaw was certainly surprised. The two had never gotten along that well, even as apprentices. In fact Rowanclaw, prompted by Jaggedtooth, had taunted Firestar about his kittypet roots. But Firestar knew that he could ultimately rely on him to do what was best for ShadowClan and he also knew that he needed a voice of potential dissent close at paw to listen to and keep an eye on as needed. "Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw!" ShadowClan cheered as Rowanclaw nodded gruffly.

Firestar let it go on for a while before lifting up his tail for quiet. "I have another ceremony to perform." He said to the surprise of the cats watching. "Nightpaw, Oakpaw, step forward." Knowing murmurs ran through the Clans as the two ShadowClan apprentices made their way to the base of the Great Rock, accompanied by their mentors.

Looking down, Firestar addressed the two mentors, Darkflower and Wetfoot. "Darkflower has your apprentice, Nightpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Has she studied the warrior code and understood what it means to every cat?"

"Yes Firestar." The ShadowClan she-cat said proudly. Firestar nodded then turned to Wetfoot, his oldest friend in ShadowClan. "And Wetfoot, has your apprentice, Oakpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Has he studied the warrior code and understood what it means to every cat?"

"He has." Wetfoot nodded. Nightpaw and Oakpaw stood up straight, staring up at their leader.

Firestar looked down, proudly. "I, Firestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nightpaw, Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Oakpaw meowed quickly. Ravenpaw looked up at Firestar gratefully, love and appreciation shining in her eyes.

"I do." She mewed, softly but firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightwing. StarClan honors your bravery and your passion and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Firestar made his way down Great Rock in order to rest his muzzle on her head. Nightwing licked his shoulder and, breaking with tradition, gently nuzzled his head. Firestar drew back, letting Nightwing step back to let Oakpaw through. "Oakpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Oakfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Then he again rested his muzzle on Oakfur's head and Oakfur licked Firestar's shoulder.

"Nightwing! Oakfur! Nightwing! Oakfur!" All the cats raised their voices, the loudest coming from ShadowClan itself.

Then the other three leaders, catching on, decided to name some apprentices of their own. Mistystar stepped forward to name the RiverClan apprentice Dawnpaw, Dawnflower much to the pride of her mentor, Heavystep. Then Onestar named his own apprentice, Gorsepaw, a full warrior named Gorseclaw. Firestar purred with pride, for he had mentored Gorsepaw when he was being kept in ShadowClan. He hoped—he knew—that his mother, Morningflower, was watching from StarClan. Ravenstar honored two apprentices, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw. Swiftpaw had been Longtail's apprentice and the new deputy was proud as his apprentice became Swiftfoot. Brightpaw's ceremony was bittersweet, for her mentor had been Whitestorm. When she was named Brightheart, the Clans cheered both her name and Whitestorm's.

When the time finally came for the Clans to separate and return to their respective territories and camps, Firestar felt as if life was perfect. Nightwing strode beside him, her tail intertwined with his, as he led his Clan home.


	41. Chapter 41

**Fire and Shadow: Epilogue**

**Several Moons Later:**

Firestar purred as he rested his head on top of Nightwing's. She looked exhausted, but beautiful as ever as she lay in the nursery, two tiny kits suckling from her belly. "They're beautiful." He murmured as he licked her face. "Two perfect toms…what shall we call them?"

"I think we should call the black one Talonkit and the gray one Smokekit." Nightwing said softly as she gently shifted to get more comfortable.

"Talonkit and Smokekit." Firestar purred with pleasure. "Welcome to ShadowClan my little kits."

At the same time, on the other side of the river another Clan was conducting a ceremony of its own.

"From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Bluepaw." Mistystar announced. "Whiteclaw, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a brave and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice."

As RiverClan yowled Bluepaw's name, Mistystar looked out across the river. This should be the happiest moment in her life. She got to see—got to apprentice—her own kit. But she had other things on her mind. When she was with kits she had never said who the father was. She couldn't. But she could hardly forget him, especially whenever she looked into Bluepaw's striking green eyes. Her father's eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
